A Spider's Mark
by GenericWriter1
Summary: (Completed) After the people he considered as family are captured, it's up to Peter to save them as he tries to not let his guilt consume him. What will he discover in his mission to rescue his family? And more importantly, how much is he willing to risk to save the ones he cares for?
1. Prologue

**Hello to anyone who is reading this, I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my first fanfiction ever. I know that if i don't explain right now you're going to be confused so let me explain. This is** **a crossover between Marvel and Overwatch, mostly Spiderman, but it will include Watch dogs 2 characters, a Payday 2 character, The X-Men (You could imagine any type of version of them you want, I personally prefer the X-Men Evolution version of them), and of course, Spiderman villians. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Bayville, New York** **City**

It was 5 am when Peter woke up. He hasn't slept well in a long time and it was getting anything but better. He looked at his phone and saw a text from his friend he brought from San Francisco, Wrench.

"I pretty sure he was the one to tell me not to text him on this phone" Peter sighed as he got up. Wrench had said that phone was specially designed for hacking. Peter knew though that it was just a excuse for Wrench to show off his engineering and hacking abilities to Pete. He got some lessons from Wrench on how to use the phone to his advantage, seeing as almost half the country wants him dead, not knowing who he is at the same time.

"Text reads meet me in my garage, of course it does" Peter says as he gets ready and leaves the motel he was staying at.

 **Wrench's Garage**

Peter walked into Wrench's Garage to see him struggle to destroy a toaster. Peter covered his mouth so his friend wouldn't hear him laugh.

"Stupid piece of shit" Wrench says frustrated as his L.E.D mask's eyes change and sees Peter laughing. "Haha very funny" Wrench says as Peter walks toward him.

"So I'm guessing your eggo waffles are still in the freezer?" Peter quipped as he gives Wrench a smug smirk.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm taking apart a toaster. You see, blume is close to blackmailing Dedsec, including me, for their mistakes, so I'm trying to find Chips they only put in specific things to spy on people" Wrench says looking at Peter.

"So they're going to blackmail you guys on how many people's toast they burnt? Can't imagine that's gonna give you good PR." Peter jokes as him and Wrench laugh. It had only been a month since they became friends and already they think of each other as brothers. They wouldn't be wrong either, seeing as they have saved each other multiple times over to even count.

"Well besides that, how was your search for your family, aka the X-men?" Wrench said.

"How do you think? I still can't sleep properly and even though I learned hacking from you, I've found nothing" Peter says in a sad tone. When Peter was still Spiderman and him and his aunt had to move to Bayville, he was making waves in the newspaper as Spiderman. Of course this caught the interest of Professor X and he was recruited into the X-men. At first he told himself that it was "Just to keep my aunt safe" but after a while he considered them family. It was all well until the mutants secret was out and William Stryker attacked the X-men and took them for "The betterment of the U.S". He. is also the reason that Peter is no longer Spiderman, he shot him with a dart that took away almost all his powers.

"Well I'm guessing that you want to be alone to figure this all out" Wrench says.

"Yeah, I'll call you if anything" Peter says as he hugs Wrench like he was his own brother. He leaves Wrench's garage and thinks

"Now where to start?"


	2. The Recruit Effect

**Alright, the second chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy**

 **Diner**

After leaving Wrench's garage, Peter decided to go to the local diner to get some breakfast and form a plan. As he walks in, he sees a group of shady people sitting at a booth. One with purple skin, one wearing a black and purple overcoat, a omnic in a suit, and a Nigerian man that has a right arm that looks like a prosthetic.

"Well, the circus is finally in town" Peter thinks as he sits in a table next to them.

"Isn't that him?" The girl in the overcoat says.

"Yes it is. Hey you" The Nigerian man says looking at Peter. Peter turns around and sees the group looking at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, get over here and sit down. We have a business proposal for you" The Omnic says. Peter had a bad feeling about this, but it wouldn't be the first bad desicion he's ever made. He sits down next to the purple skinned girl and decides to be a smartass.

"So do you guys just call over anyone that sits next to you guys?" Peter says smirking

"We only called you over because of your reputation. I mean, I know a rookie hacker when I see one" The girl in the overcoat says as Peter turns pale. He didn't think that anyone except who was close to him. He could tell that the girl was serious too and that he didn't really have a lot of choices with any of their questions. The Nigerian man starts ro speak.

"My name is Doomfist, the girl in the overcoat is Sombra, the one with purple skin is Widowmaker, the robot is Maximilian, and one of us isn't here but he's Reaper." Doomfist says as he smiles smugly as Widowmaker looks at Peter with a disgusted look as she gets up and leaves, leaving Peter confused.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't like anyone" Sombra says laughing at Peter's confusion as Doomfist explains Talon to Peter and how they'll give Peter anything and everything he wants.

"How I know I'm not about to be signed up for a Prison Sentence?" Peter quips leaning back in the seat and crossing his arms. Only thing he wanted from them was a chance to find the X-Men so the Mansion wasn't all empty. Plus, he wanted to be part of a family again.

"Trust me as one of the main leaders of Talon, you would do anything but jail time." Maximilian says as Widowmaker comes back to hear Peter's response.

"I'll join, but the moment you ask me to kill someone that's not a threat or I find out I'm on the wrong side of this whole thing, there'll be hell to pay" Peter says seriously surprising everyone, especially Widowmaker who originally thought that he was just another Gun for hire for talon to throw away after their done with them.

"Looks like I didn't give him enough credit" Widowmaker thinks as Doomfist agrees to Peter's term and they all smile, except Widowmaker and Maximilian as one doesn't smile and the other can't, as Peter starts to leave.

"Looking forward to working with you, The Spectacular Spiderman" Sombra thinks as they start to plan for the last mission in New York before they head back Overseas.

 **Stark Tower**

For the last time Fury, I can't keep supplying overwatch with all the alien tech we have" Tony says as he and Director Nick Fury argue as usual.

"They have some of the best of the best there. Our government isn't going to supply them any time soon Stark, you're the one who can" Fury says, getting more and more frustrated.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but their leading Tech's are a Gorilla and a dwarf with a metal arm" Tony says as Jarvis gets his armor ready to depart to Bayville.

"Look, just keep doing for a week until I can change the President's mind about them operating in America" Fury says, trying to convince Tony.

"Alright, alright enough bitching, I'll do it. But only one more week" Tony says as Fury relaxes a little bit.

"Thank you for-" Fury says before realizing that Tony flew off into the sky with his armor. "Well you're welcome too. Asshole"

 **So that's the end of this chapter, but since I'm nice, I'll make another chapter and if I really have time, I'll make a chapter after that. But next chapter will be more about Peter's first mission with Talon and how it's on a Rocky start. Be on the lookout for the 3rd chapter by Friday.**


	3. Old friends, New Problems

**We just gonna get started right away. Enjoy this chapter**

 **Xavier's Manison**

After that group in the diner hired him, Peter decided to go back to the X-Men's manison to pack some things.He went to the room he stayed at and noticed that the door was wide open and saw the shadow of someone. He hid besides the wall and got a baseball bat that was against the door.

"Well shit, here goes nothing" Peter thinks as he swings the bat, only to see the person grab it and make it explode as its thrown out the window.

"Now, was that anyway to treat a old friend Spidey?" The man says. Peter knew who it was, the French accent and cockiness left only one person in mind.

"I thought you would've been anywhere but here Gambit." Peter says as he sits on his old bed. He wasn't sure why or how Gambit was back in Bayville, but he was the only X-Men he knew. Well, Ex X-Men.

"Look Mon Ami, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but we're the only ones from the X-Men left. Well besides Forge, he's on his way here." Gambit says, leaving Peter with excitement and confusion, although he showed the lader more than the other.

"Thought Stryker rounded up all the mutants, how the hell are you two here?"

"Same way you are still free, we improvised" said a familiar voice. Peter looked out the door and saw Forge, still wearing clothes from the 90's and still alive.

"Your whole style is a fashion violation, just to let you know" Peter says as he hugs Forge. It was so long since he's seen one of his friends that he considered family that he almost started to act like he was back on his first day with the X-Men.

"Look, I'll catch up with you both in a sec, I just need to start packing some stuff up." Peter said as Gambit and Forge walked out of his room. He knew that he needed to talk to Forge before he left, he needed a improvement on the Iron Spider suit that Tony gave him. Mostly to change it from red and yellow into more of actual armor.

As Peter started to pack some clothes, his phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw no Caller ID. He decided to pick it up.

"Look telemarketer, what ever you're selling, I'm not buying" Peter quipped to hear a girl laughing on the other end.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your new teammate" Sombra said as Peter sighed. He just started to pack and now he was pretty sure that he was about to get rushed to get ready.

"What is it? I'm about to start packing if this is why you called me"

"No, we have a job to do and you're going to be in it. Meet us at the Abandoned Warehouse near the docks. We're doing an exchange but we need two lookouts." Sombra said while looking at her tech nails.

"And I'm on lookout with who?" Peter said, wishing it wasn't with Sombra. Even he couldn't handle all of her sass and he just started to work with her.

"You'll be on lookout with Widowmaker. Try not to piss her off. Byeeee." Peter didn't have a chance to plead with Sombra because she hung up the phone before he could react. He had to work with the same girl that he was 100% certain hated him.

"Well, my life in a nutshell. Always fucked up." He got up and started to pack some stuff when he found his black hoodie with a Spider logo on the front and remembered his old suit before he created one. He decided to put it on along with the half mask that Wrench gave him. This would be his new merc outfit until he found a suitable upgrade.

He also found the Iron Spider armor and went to go look for Forge. It wasn't hard, seeing as he was fixing the TV in the room he stayed in.

"Forge, I need your expertise"

"Your credit is good, what is it?" Forge asked

"My old Iron Spider armor, could you possibly change it from Red and yellow into black and dark red?"

"Weird combo, but I got you covered. Just give me a hour" Forge says as Peter gives him two thumbs up and starts to call Wrench. Surprisingly, he answered.

"What's up Pete?"

"Look, I took a job with this Organization called Talon and I'm pretty sure that after tonight I'm leaving New York. I need you to track my phone while I'm on this mission so you can meet me wherever we go." Peter says as he waits for Wrench's response.

"I can, but be careful Pete. Talon is one of the most infamous groups out of the U.S. Overseas you can't talk your way out of getting arrested." Wrench says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"That's why I need you to track me. And also, you might want to bring Sydney along for the ride" Peter says as he hangs up and starts to get ready for the job.

 **Hours later**

Peter pulls up out of the warehouse and gets ready for the job. Forge was able to make the changes needed and made the armor look like a over the shoulder strap bag (Think Infamous' Cole bag). Peter knew that once he got to the meeting spot, there was no turning back.

"Here goes nothing."


	4. Escaping the past

**I have alot of ideas and free time, so if i don't post for a while, I'm working, sleeping, or playing videogames.** **Just** **thought I'd mention that**

 **The Warehouse**

Peter started to walk towards the meeting spot as he saw everyone from the diner in the warehouse. The first to see him is Doomfist and he lets everyone else know.

"Glad you could make it, Spider" Doomfist says pointing out Peter's hoodie with his old Spider-Man logo.

"So what's the plan anyway?" Peter ask, leaning on a wall.

"This is a exchange between Talon and the Mafia here in New York. We give them some guns and they give us some money." Doomfist says

"I don't know, the Mafia in New York isn't exactly what I would call trustworthy."

"Exactly why I'm having you and Widowmaker looking over the meeting while we're dealing" Doomfist says as Peter sees his partner come in the building.

"Alright, we have half a hour before they get here. Places everyone." Doomfist says as everyone separates. Peter sees Doomfist and Maximilian in suits and next to the car, Sombra and a guy in all black behind some crates, and Widowmaker waiting for him in front of the Warehouse.

"Are you coming or not?" Widowmaker says as Peter runs over to her. He didn't expect her to have a French accent and seeing as how cold she said it, he didn't want to piss her off. He followed her up to the roof of a building opposite of the warehouse and they had a clear sight of the only entrance in there. Peter decided to try to get to know his partner, really just so he could build some trust with her so he wouldn't just be left for dead.

"So, why did you join Talon?" Peter asked as he checked his M1911 from the holster in his hoodie.

"Does it matter?" Was the response he got from her. This was going to be hard to do.

"No but I was just trying to start some kind of conversation"

Widowmaker sighed as she looked at Peter. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself in the past few days"

"Is that why you looked at me at the diner disgusted?"

"I don't know anything about you, so I'm wasn't about to start acting like I'm your biggest fan" Widowmaker says sacrcasticly as Peter chuckles.

"Well, at least give me a chance to prove myself" Peter says as he looks at the ground and sees a black SUV pulling up in front of the warehouse.

"If everything goes smoothly and we don't die, I'll think about it" Widowmaker says as she gets her sniper rifle and puts on her visor. Peter hacked the camera through his phone and saw inside the warehouse and everything going down.

 **The Meeting**

The Mafia came into the building and with them was a briefcase full of money. Doomfist and Maximilian got the guns ready and presented them to the Mafia.

"As discussed, we have all of the guns you requested here, ready for transportation." Maximilian said as he looked at the Mafia leader.

"Nice to do business with you gentlemen" The Mafia leader says as his right hand man gives the briefcase to Doomfist.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Peter says over to Widowmaker and she sees one of the henchmen in the car start to pull out a pistol.

"You think you're able to hack that car to drive it into the ocean?" Widowmaker asks Peter as she points out the car. Peter nods and gets ready to hack it.

"On my mark" Widowmaker says. She was aiming at the guy pulling out the pistol and shot his hand.

"Now!" Widowmaker yelled as Peter started to press buttons on his phone as he sees the car driving towards the ocean and the guys inside panicking. It plunges straight down and after a few seconds, it's completely submerged.

"I don't think State farm or Allstate can replace that." Peter quipped as gunshots started to pass by the roof there where on. Back in the warehouse, there was a all out showdown. Maximilian was behind some crates while Doomfist, Sombra, and the guy in all black were taking care of of everyone inside.

"Status report, What's happening on your end Peter?" Doomfist asks as Peter pulls out his pistol.

"You hear the gunshots, I think you know what's happening." Peter says as he blindfires over the ledge and hits one of the guys in the chest.

"There's too many for me to shoot." Widowmaker says as her visor opens up and reveals her eyes. Peter looks down at the strap to his bag that can change into his armor. An idea sparked in his head.

"I'm going to jump down. When I do, cover me." Peter says as he looks at Widowmaker, pressing a button on the strap to start up the armor.

"That's suicide from this height." Widowmaker says as she sees Peter smiling.

"And to think a shootout was all it took for you to care about little old me." Peter quipped as he jumped off the roof as the armor started to cover his whole body. The armor itself would've saved him, but landing on a Mafia member and stomping on his face worked too. Widowmaker looked over the ledge of the roof and saw that Peter attracted all of the remaining Mafia member's attention.

"Parmi tout le monde que nous aurions pu recruter, ça devait être lui." Widowmaker said to herself as she started to shoot and kill the Mafia that were running or aiming far away at Peter. Meanwhile, Peter was getting to know the People down on street level.

"I always thought that the Mafia didn't betray their business partners until a guy named Tony snitches." Peter quipped again as a guy tried to punch him in the face and connected. Wasn't a surprise that the impact broke the guys hand.

"It's metal armor, not plastic" Peter said as he headbutted the guy in front of him and started to beat up the last of the Mafia that was left.

"Do you always go into battle suicidal?" Widowmaker asks as she scales down the building with her grappling hook.

"It's a work in progress" Peter said and his response from Widowmaker was

"Tu es un idiot."

"I could be a idiot, but it's how I lived multiple times." Peter says, walking away from Widowmaker and going inside the warehouse to regroup with everyone. Sombra and the guy with the skull mask were fine, while Maximilian was in the car, panicking and Doomfist threw down the Mafia leader to the front of the car. To both Peter and the Mafia leader's surprise they knew each other, as Spiderman and Hammerhead.

"Didn't think this would be the group you run with now, Web head" Hammerhead said, looking up at Peter, still in his armor.

"Alot can change in a few years Hammerhead, you would know, seeing as how many can I put you in jail." Peter said as he felt relenting anger building up.

"So what? Put me back in jail, and I'll be out within a week." Hammerhead says smirking when he notices Peter picking up a pistol.

"Too bad I'm not the hero you fought against before, I almost feel bad for you. But then again, I'd be doing New York a big favor." Peter said pointing the gun at Hammerhead.

"You wouldn't" Hammerhead says as everyone hears the sound of a dropship.

"That's our VTOL. It won't be long before the cops get here." The guy in the skull mask says as Peter looks back at Hammerhead and tosses him the gun.

"I'm not going to kill you, but good luck explaining to the cops how you didn't kill all your men in here." Peter says, smirking as he walks with the others to the VTOL. They all get on as it fliles past the statue of liberty and across the ocean. Everyone looks at Peter while his armor turns back into a bag and Sombra speaks up.

"Mind telling us what that was about?" She says while leaning back in a chair.

"A loose end that I tied up." Peter said as he walked away from everybody, waiting for the landing into his new life, as his old one was being left behind.

 **So that was more than I planned, but I really wanted to try to expand on Peter's mentally and the start of his relationship with Widowmaker in this one. And speaking of Widowmaker:**

 **Parmi tout le monde que nous aurions pu recruter, ça devait être lui- Out of everyone we could have recruited, it had to be him.**

 **Tu es un idiot- You're a Idiot**


	5. Left in the dark

**So alots of problems in my house have been happening, so I just want to thank everyone that is supporting my story by reading and following the story each week or two. I'm really grateful. But enough of that, back to Peter's Story**.

 **Venice, Italy** **(Rialto)**

"Why weren't you there to save us Pete?" Peter heard as he looked around. It was pitch black and all he could here was the voices calling out his name.

"Its all your fault, Web-head." Peter knew that voice. It was Logan's.

"Letting you in my school was a mistake. One were going to correct now." That was Professor Xavier's voice. Peter was getting worried when all of a sudden, he wasn't in pitch blackness, he was on the top of a Helicarrier that wasn't owned by S.H.I.E.L.D and he was thrown off of it by Doomfist. He was falling to his death and hit the ground. He woke up for real in the Vtol that he got on in New York and saw that Widowmaker was the only one who saw him having his nightmare. Everyone else was either in the control deck or somewhere else.

"How much did you see?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Enough to know that your sarcastic attitude is hiding something." Widowmaker said as she went to sit next to Peter.

"Look no offense, but seeing as you don't want anything to do with me, I'm not about to share my life story with you" Peter said as he was about to stand up when he heard Widowmaker speak.

"That makes two of us." She said as ahe left Peter alone in the room he was in. He sat back down and held his head in his hands as the Vtol landed on the roof of Talon's main base of operations. Sombra came to tell Peter they were there when she saw him looking stressed.

"What's got you so down?" Sombra said leaning against the door. Peter didn't even respond, he walked right pass her on his way to the exit of the aircraft. It was his first day of being a Talon agent and he already had high doubts.

"If they have a archive, that's where your going to get your answers." Peter thought to himself as he started to leave and see Doomfist waiting for them.

"Time to show you what Talon's really about Spider." Doomfist said looking at Peter as he lead him on a tour around the Talon base and passed a archive which Peter put down as a mental note. Eventually, they get to the meeting room where Peter sees another member who has pipes coming out of her back and one normal looking hand and one that looks possessed.

"This Spider, is our medic and a founding member of Talon, Moira." Peter shook her hand as she said "Nice to meet you. Hopefully you won't be much of a problem."

"Only time could tell." Peter said in response as Doomfist started to speak.

"Spider, we are about to have a meeting with all the founding members of Talon. You should take off for the night, find a place to stay. But not permanent."

"Got it." Peter said as he started to leave the room and make his way to the archives. When he got there, he heard something behind him and turned around to see Sombra.

"I swear, your like a fly." Peter said, not being able to think of anything smart to say.

"Well flies live longer when they know when to flee. Doesn't explain why your going into the archive room." Sombra said looking at Peter who couldn't think of anything else to say. She touched the door behind Peter and it opened.

"If what you want are answers to this whole place and who work here, there you go. But in about 15 minutes, the guard who is coming in here will definitely see you, so be quick."

"Why are you helping me?" Peter asked.

"Because, I only joined Talon for the Power and tech. Now that i basically have what I want, I'm just waiting for my time to leave. Plus I get a favor from you too." Sombra said smiling and before Peter could say anything, she poked his nose and said "Boop" before she vanished.

"Blue snipers, omnic's in suits, and a Spanish lady with tech attached to her body. I have officially seen everything." Peter quipped to himself as he went in the room.

 **Talon's archive**

Peter didn't waste any time turning on the supercomputer that they had. He decided to take digital copies of the files that they had so it wouldn't be suspicious if something went missing. He pulled out a USB stick that Wrench had also given him and started to go through all the files there. The first one that caught his interest was the one about Widowmaker.

"What's this about?" Peter said and when he saw what her profile said, he couldn't stop but feeling like a jackass when they were in the Vtol. He learned that her real name was Amélie Lacroix and that she had a husband named Gérard Lacroix and that he was the number one enemy of Talon. They kidnapped her and tortured her until they broke her will and reconditioned her to the sniper she is today.

"Shit." Peter said as he downloaded that file. He also downloaded some files on Doomfist, Moira, Reaper, and Sombra. Plus some other files about their main enemy Overwatch and some of Talon's bases. Peter grabbed the USB and started to leave when he heard footsteps outside and decided to try and play it off walking out. He left the room and started to walk fast towards a exit when he heard the steps getting louder. He didn't look back and he started to run out of the building and took a bike that he saw there and made his way to the nearest hotel.

 **Hotel**

When Peter pulled up outside the Hotel, it was about to start raining.He made his way inside and rented a room for the night. He payed with the a desceased billionaire's account that he and Wrench use. His phone started to ring and once again, it was a unknown number, meaning it was Sombra. He picked up the phone.

"What is it Sombra?" Peter asked.

"How was your trip into the heart of conspiracy?" Sombra asked, laying down in her bed.

"Well, I got to meet people, go down memory lane, got to dirt on you, the usual." Peter joked as he heard Sombra laugh.

"Talon's file on me is just what gang I was in before I joined them. But I'm guessing you just want to go through all those files right?" Sombra asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now good night Sombra." Peter said as he hung up. He got to his floor and was standing in front of his door and opened it and went inside to see his window open. He went to go close it and when he turned to close his door, He saw the one person that he was hoping wouldn't be pointing a gun at him, Widowmaker. Peter was looking at her, eye to eye when she spoke.

"We need to talk."


	6. Unlikely Allies

**So I decided to just make this fanfic just about the overwatch universe with some Marvel characters and Wrench from watch dogs 2** **If i ever decide to add people from different anime's and games I'll probably just write them as separate stories. Enjoy this chapter**

 **Hotel**

We need to talk." Widowmaker says with her gun still pointed at Peter. He probably should've figured that someone was following him after he downloaded the files, seeing as he was being chased. He was trying to figure out how he could get her to see she was being controlled by talon without getting shot.

"Look Amelie-"

"Don't call me that" Peter could tell that he was just getting her more and more angered. That didn't mean he wasn't going to stop telling her the truth of what her life was.

"You know that their using you. You wouldn't do this any other way." Peter said as he sees Widowmaker starting to cry. She lowers and drops her gun and sits down in a seat and looks at Peter.

"Please, help me" Widowmaker says as she covers her face. Peter kneels down to her level and puts his hand on one of her shoulders as she started to talk again.

"Remember when I said that I wasn't feeling like myself? I know they reconditioned me and now all I can do is follow what they say. I leave, and they'll either recondition me again, kill me, or throw me to overwatch so I can rot in jail." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Look, I can't take away the pain they caused you, but I'm not going to just let you be their slave." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Widowmaker asked somewhat hopeful.

"Some of my friends from New York are tracking me to Italy. When they get here, I'll introduce you to them and I can help you with getting away from Talon." Peter said with a little smile as he waited for Widow's response.

"So you want me to be part of some crew?"

"Rather be stuck in that shithole with a guy named Doomfist?" Peter joked which made Widow chuckle a little bit.

"Alright, but on one condition. You and me both, burn talon to the ground." Widowmaker said coldly. Peter was slightly uneasy about how she said it, but he knew that it was best for both of them.

"Deal" Peter said as Widowmaker hugged him. He wasn't expecting her to do that and he was pretty much caught off guard.

"I'm guessing this isn't how you used to seal a deal before you me." Peter quipped as Widowmaker let him go.

"Sorry, I'm just happy I can show emotion to someone." Widowmaker regretted saying that instantly and Peter could tell so he decided to save that conversation for another time. Peter got up from kneeling and picked up Widowmaker's gun and asked "So what are you going to do for tonight?"

"Stay at the hotel talon was paying for mme the last week." She smiled as she took her gun from Peter and started to leave. When she got to the doorway, she turned around and asked Peter "When we were on the Vtol, what was that nightmare you were having?"

Peter looked at Widowmaker and said "Look no offense but I'm tired and I want to try to go to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning." Widowmaker nodded her head and left. Peter locked his door and laid on his bed. He was about to go to sleep when his phone started to ring. It was Wrench.

"Hello?" Peter said picking up the phone.

"Yo, it's me Wrench. Your best friend." Wrench said sarcastically. "I'm in Italy, so should I rent a warehouse or garage or something to setup?"

"No, by tomorrow we're leaving Italy. And I have a new friend to introduce you to. We'll meet up in the morning." Peter said rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, don't go dark on me tommorow."

"Ok, dad" Peter quipped as he hung up the phone. He laid back down on his bed as he started to fall asleep.

 **New York**

Tony couldn't believe that there was a deal gone wrong in upstate New York. He also couldn't believe that overwatch was the first to be there before him. When he got to the scene, he saw a guy with a 76 logo on his jacket, a lady with wings, and another lady with some kind of device on her chest and back.

"Thanks for your help, but the big dogs got it from here." Tony said in his Iron Man armor. He got a excited look from the device girl and a dirty one from the angel girl.

"Maybe you don't realize who we are, but we-"

"Overwatch? Yeah I put that much together" Tony said cutting off the German woman. He looked over to the other girl and saw she was about ready to burst in excitement.

"Let me guess, you're a fan."

"Absolutely luv, and by the way I'm Tracer, this angel over here is Mercy, and the one with the 76 jacket is Soldier 76." Tracer said so fast that Tony needed a second to process what she said. He could already tell that he was about to get grouped into a mission with them if Nick was here.

"Nice of you to make it Stark." Nick said walking from behind Tony.

"Shit, Nick you know I only work alone." Tony said crossing his arms.

Nick smiled smug as usual. "Oh so that's why you work with the Avengers, My bad."

"Look make your point already, otherwise we're going." Soldier 76 said as Nick turned around.

"To the point, I like that. Well seeing as how Talon is becoming more and more of a threat and how Overwatch is operating illegally, I'm going to have the one and only Iron Man work with you guys to end Talon's organization." Nick smiled as he knew both Tony and Soldier 76 were regretting trusting Nick.

"YES!" Tracer yelled out in excitement as everyone looked at her. Tony spoke up "At least one of us is happy."

"Also, other thing Stark and I rather tell you this by yourself." Nick said seriously. Tony stopped hovering and landed on the ground and started to walk with Nick.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"My spies saw this deal going down. And they saw Peter Parker aka Spiderman helping Talon. You and I both know that he thinks they're going to help him find the X-Men." Nick said as Tony's suit reveals his face and he rubs his head.

"Well shit, what should we do?"

"Same thing we always do, bring him to Justice." Nick said coldly. Tony couldn't believe what Nick was saying. Sure he was working with a terrorist group, but Tony knew that Peter wouldn't stick with them for more than one day if he knew what they really wanted.

"We talk to him first, then if he gives us no choice, we arrest him." Tony said.

"Fine by me, but unless he's able to find some sort of evidence he was undercover, he has to go to jail." Nick said as he started to walk away, leaving Tony to walk over to the three Overwatch members.

"Pete, What have you gotten yourself into?"

 **The Next Morning**

Peter woke up to his face flat on the floor. His only guess was he had a nightmare or someone was playing a prank on him.

"Can the guys from Punked just come out already and tell me this is all a joke?" Peter said to himself as he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't believe he didn't grow a beard yet. The same couldn't be said about his hair, which was looking more and more messy the more he left it alone. He decided to wet his hair and combed it back. he looked at himself again and thought "I look like I did ten pounds of crack, great start to the day."

He left the bathroom and opened his front door. He got downstairs and left the hotel to see Widowmaker sitting on a bench outside. He walked up to her.

Peter quipped saying "Please tell me you didn't leave my hotel room to get the homeless experience."

"Is there any time you don't make jokes?" Widowmaker asked slightly annoyed at Peter.

"Well, there was that one time I almost died. Wait that's almost any day, so no." He was able to get a chuckle out of her as his phone started to ring. It was Wrench.

"So where are we meeting again? If you don't know then drive over to my hotel." Wrench said.

Peter sighed and said "Yes Wrench, because out of all the hotels in Venice, I know which one you're staying in."

"I'll send you the address so you don't get your panties in a twist." Wrench said, hanging up the phone and texting the address of the hotel to Peter. Peter turns around to Widowmaker and sees her already standing up.

"Guessing we're going?" She asked, with Peter's response being a nod as he got on his bike. Widowmaker got on the back of the bike and held on to Peter as he started to drive to Wrench's Hotel.

Little did they know, Moira was watching them in the morning. "Yes there on the move" She said as she watched Peter and Widowmaker drive off and out of sight.

"Time to end a Spider problem."


	7. The Alliance

**Just want to thank everyone that's reading and supporting this fanfic. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Wrench's** **Hotel**

Peter and Widowmaker parked the bike outside of the hotel Wrench was staying at. Peter wasn't getting a good feeling about this, especially since the hotel was in the poor side of Italy.

Widowmaker was making sure that Peter knew she was uncomfortable "You're sure your friend is staying here?"

"Wrench is not known for showing off money wise. He's known for showing off explosive wise." Peter says as he gets off the bike.

"And between all three of us, where do you fall under?" Widowmaker ask as they go into the lobby area of the hotel.

"I'm more the I'm be quiet as long as I can before shit hits the fan type" Peter said as he and Widowmaker go into a elevator and get up to Wrench's floor. When they get off, they here heavy metal music blasting from the first door on their right.

"Yup, this is definitely Wrench's room." Peter jokes as he pounds on the door. The music gets quieter as Wrench looks through the peephole and only sees Peter.

"What's the password?" Wrench asks.

"Does I don't trust stingrays count?" Peter quipped as Wrench opens the door and goes back into the living room.

"You think its funny, but they are responsible for the de-" Wrench stopped as he turns around and sees Widowmaker behind Peter. He grabs a lamp of the table and threatens her as she has her gun pointed at him.

"Peter, I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a alien behind you with a gun." Wrench says as his mask changes its eyes into exclamation points.

Widowmaker looks at Peter and puts her gun down saying "Est-ce que tous tes amis sont des idiots?"

"A French alien. I always knew the French had a secret to hide." This was starting to get ridiculous, even for Peter's standards. He felt like he was in a really bad indie film and that this was the most action he was going to see today. He decided to intervene before Widowmaker broke Wrench's arm.

"Alright, put the lamp down Ellen Ripley, she's not a French alien. She's just French." Peter said as Wrench put back the lamp.

"Still doesn't explain the purple skin."

Widowmaker sighed as she looked at Wrench. "My skin is blue, and it's because of the torture and reconditioning Talon put me through. And if you want, I can show you the skills they gave me by breaking your arm in two." Wrenches eyes stayed as exclamation points as he looked back at Peter.

"Ok, so everyone in this room is a badass, got it." Peter couldn't help but laugh as Widowmaker looked out the window. She saw a black van and saw Talon troops coming out of it.

"Merde, we were follwed." She said as she grabbed her gun and looked at Peter. He looked around and blocked the door with the fridge there and turned to Wrench.

"Please tell me you have a gun on you" Wrench pulled out a sawed off double barrel shoutgun and said "You already know that answer." The three of them looked around for a way out when Wrench broke open the window to the fire escape. All of them climbed down as they got into a alley where Talon was patrolling through. They hid behind a dumpster to formulate a plan.

"I say we kill them all." Wrench says.

"Well Widow's rifle could get us some distance from them, but they have armor and better guns than us. We would only make it up a block if we did that." Peter said as he pulled out his two pistols.

"We need to get out of Italy. I have a house in Paris, we could use that as a base." Widowmaker said which got Peter's vote, but Wrench was skeptical.

Wrench checked his shotgun shells. "Even if we got out of here, how are we going to get to Paris?" This was when a muscle car caught Peter's eye down the alley they were at. The only way they could make it there was if they all ran to it, but they would basically be inviting Talon to shoot them in the head.

"Widow, can you and Wrench cover me while I get that car over there?" Widow looked over at the car and nodded her head asshe got her rifle ready. Wrench gave Peter a thumbs up and Peter started to run for the car. Talon soldiers saw him, but before they could even lift their guns, they were shot down by Wrench and Widowmaker. Peter was able to get the car started and honked the horn to get their attention. They ran to the car and got in as Peter started to drive out of the city limits of Italy and on thr long road to Paris.

 **Talon Base, Rilato**

"I expected results, not failure." Doomfist says as he looks at the lead of the assault on Peter and Widowmaker.

"We did all we could. They had a sniper with them and-"

"What did you say?" Doomfist said, getting more angry.

"The two guys had a sniper with them. I think she had blue skin too." The guy said. He was nervous when Doomfist turned around and looked at him.

"It's alright, you did all you could." The assault leader was at ease when all of a sudden, Doomfist picked him up with his gauntlet and snapped his neck. He threw his lifeless body off the roof they were on and said "But it wasn't enough." He got on comms with Reaper.

"What is it?" Reaper's gravily voice responded to Doomfist's call.

"Get Sombra and meet me in the meeting hall in 10 minutes. We have a major problem"

 **On the highway**

"It's bullshit is what it is." Wrench said as he leaned into the backseat

"It's really not Wrench." Peter said as he kept driving on the highway.

"It is" Wrench was leaning in between Peter and Widowmaker. "You two both have a alter ego/Superhero name that both, funny enough, are spiders."

"Why are we talking about this again?" Widowmaker asked Wrench, annoyed by his constant bickering.

"Look, you guys just have cool names is all I'm saying. But if either one of you want to come up with one for me, I won't charge you." Widowmaker looked at Peter and he knew he had to do something before they killed each other.

"I would prefer if we got to Paris without the two of you shooting each other."

"You know I'm not like that Pete. But if your girlfriend over here means that much to you, I'll stop."

"No please continue and I'll show why my name is Widowmaker." This was not getting any better and Peter was slowly losing his mind.

Peter yelled at both of them and said "Alright, enough being nice. Will the two of you please shut the fuck up until we get to Paris?" The car got quiet for about three minutes until Wrench spoke to Widowmaker.

"Look Widow, I'm sorry. I'm just not the type of person to trust someone based off of what someone else says." She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry too, I just want to get away from Talon." Peter looked at the rearview mirror and saw that they were being followed by the same Suv at the hotel.

"Now that you two have come to an understanding, we're being followed by Talon again." Wrench and Widow look back to see the suv and Wrench looks back at Peter.

"Do you have a Smg or pistol?" Peter handed Wrench one of his pistols as he floored the gas to put some distance in between them. Widowmaker leaned out tge passenger window as she lined up her rifle with the driver's seat. She took the shot, but it did nothing.

"Merde, their using bulletproof Windows." Widowmaker said to herself as she tried to figure out where to shoot. Wrench was waiting for them to get closer to get a better shot. Widow got back into her seat.

"Pete, we need the car to get closer." Wrench said.

"He's right, their using bulletproof windows. We can only shoot them if they open fire." Widow says as they both look at Peter. He decides to listen to them and slows down the car to match the speed of the Suv and is able to be on the side of the car. Widow uses the auto fire on her rifle right when Talon was about to open fire. Wrench shot a few guys that were in the backseat while Widow hit the guy in the passenger seat but missed the driver. She shot one of her Venom mines into the car and anyone else that was still alive was choking on the gas. The driver of the Suv lost control of the car and flipped it over, making it tumble down the opposite side of the highway. All three of them looked back at the car.

"Looks like someone is getting one hell of an insurance claim." Peter quipped as they lost talon again and were now entering Paris. It was very different from what Peter expected and he could tell that Wrench was excited because of the arrows on hia mask pointing up. Widowmaker pointed out a house that was in the middle of the ocean.

"That's my family's house. We can set up there." She said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Sorry Pete, looks like you can't make that dream muscle car you always wanted." Wrench said sarcastically as Peter parked the car near the docks. They snuck into the docks and were able to steal a boat to take to Widow's house. They get there to see a guy flying in the air with red and yellow armor. Peter looks at him, his skin turning pale.

"Hey Pete, Long time no see." The guy said as he revealed his face to Peter. It was Tony Stark, the one person Peter wanted to avoid since what happened to the X-Men.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do."

 **So that was alot of writing, I know but I'm trying to get the story moving along a bit faster. That's why I released two chapters on the same day. Anyway, as always if you can, take the time to let me know if you like the story and if there's any other way I can make it better.**

 **Translations**

 **Est-ce que tous tes amis sont des idiots?- Are all your friends idiots?**

 **Merde- Shit**


	8. Revelations

**Nothing this time, just enjoy.**

 **Chateau Guillard** **(Widowmaker's house)**

Tony landed on the balcony overlooking Peter, Wrench and Widowmaker. Peter didn't know how Tony found him or what he wanted. He just had to go along with it.

"Do you know why I'm here Peter?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's probably not three VIP passes to the avengers." Peter quipped which unintentionally made Wrench chuckle.

Tony wasn't in a laughing mood. "Fury wants you and your blue friend arrested. Honestly Pete, what were you thinking joining talon?"

"Told you so" Wrench whispered as Widowmaker elbowed him.

"You really think I stuck with them for more than a day? Maybe you didn't hear what just happened in Italy, but I'm on the run from them with these two" Peter pointed out Wrench and Widowmaker. "Plus I have a whole file on them and their bases.

"That doesn't matter Pete. Overwatch is tearing New York trying to find you and Nick Fury wants you arrested. Hell, even I tried to talk him out of it. All I could do is tell him I can talk to you and if you give me no choice, I have to arrest you and your friends."

Peter was now getting defensive. "You know I'm not letting myself get arrested until after we destroy Talon and I find the X-Men. You want to arrest me after that, you're more than welcome."

Tony sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I can convince Nick to give you a month to prove you and your friends innocence. After that, I have no control." Peter was relieved.

"That's all I ask." Peter says as he sees Tony getting ready to leave.

"Well, I'm off to investigate the scene in Italy. Remember, One month and that's it."

"Ok dad." Peter said sarcastically as Tony starts to hover.

"You're never going to change are you?" Tony asked.

"Nope." Peter responded as Tony left. Widowmaker and Wrench were looking at Peter when he turned around and knew they had questions. He wasn't really in the mood to explain everything, so he tried his best to sound convincing.

"Look it's a long story. Lets just set up and I'll explain later." That got them to drop it for now, but Peter knew that if it wasn't Wrench that was going to ask about Stark, it was definitely going to be Widowmaker. They walked into Widowmaker's supposed ancestral home and Peter was amazed at how big it was.

"Nice to know your ancestors were chic goths." Peter quipped which got him a dirty look from Widow. He decided just to stay quiet until she was done with the tour, which was almost half an hour. After that, Widowmaker led them to guest bedrooms that Peter and Wrench could use.

"If you two need me, I'll be in my room changing, so wait in the living room until I'm done." Widowmaker said as she went into her room and locked the door.

"Well I need to give my room the "lived in" feel so knock if you need anything." Wrench said as they both left Peter alone in his room. He closed the door and got his laptop that was in his bag and put in the USB stick that had all kinds of secrets in there. He decided to find out more about Widowmaker. He still remembers what he saw in the base about her killing her husband and how she was reconditioned, but what caught his eye was how that when she was kidnapped and missing for a week, no one in overwatch led a effort to find her expect her husband and some guy named Jack Morrison. Talon released her back to overwatch and everything was normal until one night her Conditioning kicked in and she killed her husband in his sleep. The file says that he's deceased, but the police reports say that no body was found. Peter just leaned back holding his head, trying to process all this information.

"You know, even before their torture worked, I knew that no one cared that I was gone." Peter looked up to see Widowmaker in his room, not wearing her Purple jumpsuit, but instead wearing black jeans, heeled boots, and a overcoat with a scarf.

Peter felt bad and tried to convince her otherwise. "You can't mean that. I mean there was only so much that overwatch could do with the whole omnic crisis." Widowmaker pulled a seat next to Peter and kept looking at the floor.

"You don't know what it's like to feel helpless and feeling like the only one to blame is yourself." Widowmaker said as she finally looked up at Peter.

"Actually I do." Peter said iin a way that surprised Widowmaker. She never heard Peter sound serious expect when they were on their way to Italy.

"When I was a teenager, I had gotten bit by a radioactive spider and it had given me powers. Well instead of using my powers for good, I went to a wrestling event for money. While I was on my way out, this guy is running and the owner tells me to stop him. I didn't and when I get downstairs, I find out that the same guy that I let go was the same guy that shot and killed my Uncle Ben." Widowmaker was listening, but on the inside all she wanted to do was hug Peter and say she was sorry. He continued.

"I followed him to a abandoned warehouse and cornered him. I was so built up with rage that I could've killed him, but I gave him up to the police instead. I know that what I went through doesn't even come close to what happened to you, but you don't have to blame yourself for something that was out of your control." Peter finished his story and he saw Widowmaker looking away from him. He was about to get up when she turned around and hugged him. He was caught off guard like the first time she hugged him, but this time he hugged her back. She whispered into Peter's ear.

"I'm sorry about your uncle. I mean it." She pulled back from the hug to see Peter smiling at her which made her smile, something she hasn't done in a long time. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of Heavy metal playing from Wrench's room, much to the annoyance of Widowmaker.

"Guess that's cue for us to stop feeling sorry about ourselves." Peter said as he put his laptop away. He got up from the chair and held the door open for Widowmaker and closed it behind them. It was about to be the night time and they were all hungry. Eventually Wrench went downstairs to the living room where Peter was laying down on the couch and Widowmaker was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"So I'm guessing that everyone here is hungry." Peter looked up at Wrench and nodded as he got up.

"Well we can't order delivery, unless whatever we order can fly over here." Peter said.

"We can. France has specific omnics for different things here, and delivering food is one of them." Widowmaker says as Wrench gets excited.

"I love France. Do they have Chinese food here?" Wrench asks Widowmaker as he pulls out his phone.

"I don't know. Wait, why is that your first choice?" Widowmaker asks with her response from Wrench being his eyes on his mask changing from two arrows up to question marks.

"There are some questions we don't ask, this is one of them." Wrench says as Widow shoots him a annoyed look as she takes his phone and orders food. Peter chuckles as Wrench sits down next to him.

"You know, I got the pick with Sydney. We both hate people and are anarchist, but blueberry over there doesn't seem like either of us."

"You keep calling her blueberry and you wonder why she doesn't like you." Peter jokes as Wrench gets defensive.

"I don't get it, she listens to you and you quip and make bad jokes all the time. How come she likes you? Wrench says.

"First off, fuck you. And second, it's because I don't hate people." Peter responded.

"Fine. When she comes back, we're talking about how to take down talon."

"Fine by me" Peter said as Widowmaker walked back into the living room and gave Wrench his phone back. He took it and decided to start talking about his plan.

"So I've been playing with this idea in my head, and as much as I would love for just the three of us to been known as heroes for destroying Talon, we would get killed quickly." Wrench said which made Peter and Widow look at each other.

"I know one person that can help us, but he's all the way in Japan." Widowmaker said, sitting on the armrest of the couch that Wrench and Peter were sitting on.

"We should get a Robot!" Wrench said, excited.

"By all means, find one that won't be traced back to us." Peter said, which put Wrench's idea down. Widowmaker spoke up on Wrench's half.

"When I was still in Talon, they gave me a old bastion unit and said I could hire someone to fix it to protect my home." Peter tried to stop Widowmaker before she was finished, but Wrench was already off the couch and running around the house to find it.

"Well he's not going to sleep tonight." Peter quipped as Widowmaker shook her head and heard the doorbell ring. She went out to get the food and brought it back in. Peter got up to help serve it.

"You know you don't have to help me serve the food right?" Widowmaker said.

"Yeah, but you had to deal with my best friend and I basically dragged you into this partnership with him, so we'll call it even." Peter said jokingly as he put the food in three plates and gave one to Wrench, who just found the robot in the basement of the house.

"If you guys hear a loud crash, it's probably under control." Wrench said as he left again, leaving only Peter and Widowmaker alone. They sat down at a table next to each other as they began to eat. Peter was just using the fork to move the food while Widowmaker barely ate anything.

"Guessing both of us aren't in much of an eating mood." Peter said as Widowmaker stopped eating and looked at Peter.

"Well because of my reconditioning I don't need to eat as much as someone else. But I thought you would've been hungry." Widowmaker said, which got no response from Peter, who was just staring at his plate. She shook Peter's shoulder and got his attention again.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"When we were in the hotel and I called you by your real name, why did you tell me not to call you that?" Peter asked. Widowmaker looked away for a while and turned back to look at Peter.

"I didn't know you well enough. Besides, that name died along with my old life." Widowmaker said coldly as she looked down at her plate. Peter didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be rude and say one of his never ending quips, or not say anything and make Widow feel like he didn't care. So he did what any sane man would do to an assassin having an Identity crisis. He held her hand. Widowmaker looked up at Peter and at their hands and blushed a little bit. Peter looked at their hands and pulled his away from hers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...you know...yeah." Peter said which made Widowmaker laugh a little.

"It's alright, I know you were trying to make me feel better." Widow said as Peter started to actually eat. After a few minutes, they were both done and put the plates in the sink, then went upstairs to their bedrooms.

"So, I'm guessing this is goodnight." Peter said dramatically on purpose. Widowmaker just smiled and shook her head.

"Do you make everything a joke?" Widowmaker asked as Peter opened his door.

"Yes, but only on purpose." Peter said.

"Well, goodnight Peter." Widowmaker said.

"Goodnight Amelia." Peter said before realizing his mistake. "Wait, don't punch me."

Widowmaker just smiled. "It's alright. Goodnight." She walked into her room as Peter closed his door. He face palmed himself as he laid down on his bed.

"Real smooth Peter. Your lucky she didn't dropkick you." Peter said to himself. He eventually fell asleep, ready for whatever was going to happen tomorrow.

If only he knew how much he was in for.

 **Sorry if this feels like a long chapter for no reason, this chapter for me was a resting point in the story with some jokes here and there. Also I literally was writing these three chapters in one week, so give me some credit lol. But I hoped you guys (and gals we don't discriminate here) enjoyed these last three chapters.**


	9. Mixed Feelings, Mixed issues

**Chateau Guillard**

Peter woke up to a loud crash downstairs. He got up from his bed and headed downstairs to see Wrench laying down on the couch and the robot he fixed walking around, bumping into and dropping stuff. Wrench saw Peter and got up slowly from being tired.

"Hey Pete." Peter could tell that Wrench hadn't slept the whole night from his voice.

"Wrench, how long have you been awake for?" Peter asked concerned.

"Since we were at my hotel." Wrench said plainly as Peter shook his head. They both looked back at the robot and Wrench started to talk again.

"This right here was an old Bastion unit from the first omnic crisis. I was able to fix him, but he doesn't have a voice. He only talks in beeps." Wrench said as Bastion made some sounds as he dropped a vase that was on a end table. Peter was able to catch it before it hit the ground and put it back.

"You should probably shut him down until you get some sleep." Peter said as Wrench nodded his head and turned off Bastion, who conveniently shaped into box and Wrench carried him into his room. Peter went back into his room and got his laptop. He passed by a mirror and saw he was wearing only sweatpants and a tank top. He went back to the living room and decided to go through the files again to find out what was Talon's ultimate goal.

He learned that their goal was the goals of their main leaders. Doomfist wanted to make humanity stronger after the first Omnic Crisis, Moira wanted advances in Science and technology, and for all that Peter knew, Sombra wanted power. After shifting from file to file, Peter took out the USB stick and put it in his pocket and closed his laptop and saw Widowmaker walking downstairs towards him. she was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. When she went into the living room, she saw the mess that Wrench's robot made.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Widowmaker asked as she sat next to Peter.

"Wrench fixed your broken robot and I woke up to the robot dropping stuff." Peter said as he leaned back into the couch.

Widowmaker noticed that Peter had his laptop and asked "And you were on your laptop to actually learn about Talon, right?"

"Yes. That person that you said was in Japan, can they come over here or do we have to go to them?" Peter asked which made Widowmaker sigh.

"Ever heard of the Shimada Clan?"

"No, probably because they sound like their took inspiration from a karate movie." Peter quipped.

"The person I was talking about is a man named Hanzo. He was with the Shimada, then he left, and now he wants nothing but redemption." Widowmaker said.

"Redemption for what?" Peter asked.

"He thought he killed his brother, but overwatch rescued him but couldn't save his body so they basically made him a cyborg and Hanzo hasn't forgiven himself since." Peter was so confused about this whole situation. To him this felt like Widowmaker was explaining a Movie scene.

"So do you think he would join us?" Peter asked.

"I highly doubt it, but we could try." Widowmaker said. Peter didn't know what to make of this. It sounded crazy, but then again he's been doing crazy things since he was a teenager.

"Well, guess we're going to Japan." Peter said, getting up from the couch. Widowmaker got up after him and they both went upstairs.

"If we're going right now, we should probably wake up Wrench." Widowmaker suggested before Peter stopped her from opening his door.

"He hasn't slept the whole night, I don't think that's such a good idea. Peter said. He could tell that she didn't care about his sleep schedule and opened the door anyway.

"We need someone to drive the boat back Peter, and I doubt the robot knows how to."

Peter sighed. "Alright, wake him up and I'll start to pack." Peter went into his room and got a suitcase and packed clothes for the trip. He put his guns in his bag/armor and put it in the suitcase so that they don't get detected in the airport. He changed out of his sweatpants and put on woodland cargo pants, black and red sneakers, and a black dress shirt with it untucked and one of his sleeves rolled up. He heard Wrench groaning from the other room and smiled as he shook his head. He was done packing, but he still had to wait for Widowmaker.

"So you guys are just leaving me here while you two go to Japan?" Wrench asked Widow as Peter walked out of his room.

Widowmaker wasn't in a mood to argue. "Yes, and we need you to watch the house and drive the boat back after you drop us off at the docks." She went into her room and closed the door as she packed. Wrench looked over at Peter to basically interrogate him.

"I thought we were going to destroy Talon, why are you two going to Japan?" Wrench asked confused. To make sure that Peter knew he was confused, his mask switched into question marks.

"Widow says that she knows someone in Japan who might be willing to join us to destroy Talon." Peter wasn't about to lie to Wrench, but he could tell that Wrench wasn't a big fan on the idea. In fact, Wrench was getting angry at Peter.

"Ohhhh, so you and her have one conversation before you met up with me in Italy,and know all of a sudden you two are best friends?"

"Wrench, you it's not like that." Peter said. He's never seen Wrench this angry before, and he had no idea why.

"Whatever, I'll drive you and her to the docks." Wrench said as he left and went to the boat. Peter was confused on why Wrench was so angry. He decided to let it go for now until they got back from Japan. After a few minutes, Widowmaker was done packing and came out of her room wearing a black and red suit (her huntress skin but with her blue skin) and was holding a suitcase. Peter could tell it was for her rifle, he just hoped it could pass security at the airport.

"Ready to go?" Widowmaker asked. Peter nodded his head as they walked down to the boat and got on. The whole ride was awkwardly quiet, mostly because Peter didn't want to upset Wrench even more and Wrench wasn't asking any questions. The only one who enjoyed the peace and quiet was Widowmaker. When they got to the docks, thry put down their luggage on the pier and got off. Wrench stopped Peter before he got of and talked to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the house." Wrench said as X's covered his eyes.

"It's alright, look when we come back, we'll figure out our first move alright?" Peter asked. Wrench's eyes turned into happy emojis as they both fist bumped each other. Peter got off the boat and Wrench left the docks to go back home. Peter turned around to Widowmaker and saw she already left to get on the sidewalk. He went up to her and saw she was trying to get a taxi to stop.

"Taxis de baise!" Widowmaker yelled in frustration. Peter chuckled as he stood next to her. He didn't speak or understand any french, but he knew that Widowmaker was getting frustrated.

"If you thought getting a taxi here was bad, you haven't stayed in New York that long." Peter joked. Widowmaker rolled her eyes as she continued to get a taxi. Peter looked around and saw there was nobody paying attention to them, so he pulled out his phone and hacked a nearby car to drive in front of both of them.

"And that's the wonders of technology." Peter quipped as he put his luggage in the backseat along with Widow's and got in the driver's seat. They were off to the airport.

 **Venice, Italy**

"Jesus, they weren't going down easy, were they?" Solider 76 asked as Mercy walked up to him. Tony had just gotten there and saw what Peter and his other two friends did before they left Italy.

"They were killed by sniper rounds, shotgun shells and pistol bullets. Overkill really." Mercy said, examining the bodies. This was different from the usual bodies they had seen from Talon, expect this time it was soldiers from Talon they were looking at.

"Jack, if these sniper rounds are from who I think it is, we have a problem." Mercy says as Tony and Tracer start to walk up. Tracer was asking Stark a bunch of questions, mostly on who Peter was.

"So was he your son or something?" Tracer asked, which was getting Tony annoyed.

"For the 5th time Tracer, Peter is not my son. I just looked after him for a while."

"Good thing he's not your son, because if this scene is anything to go by, he's a madman." Soldier said. He moved out of the way to show Tony the bodies. He couldn't believe how many bullet holes there were. It looked almost if they executed them instead of running away. Still, Tony was taking Peter's side.

"Even if that was the case, which it's not, he's killed terrorists. He's fighting Talon, the same that you guys are doing."

"What he's doing is against the law. He needs to be brought to justice." Soldier 76 said. Throughout the arguing, Tracer eventually took Tony's side and Mercy was still in the middle.

"It doesn't matter what you think anyway. He has a month to prove his innocence." Tony rebutted against Soldier 76.

"Not if I find him first." Soldier 76 said as he walked past Tony, bumping his shoulder on purpose. While this was all going on, Reaper was on a roof with Moira, listening to the arguing going on.

"We should've killed them while we had the chance." Reaper complained. His response from Moira was a laugh as she said "You forget, the mission is to get rid of Parker and retrieve Widowmaker."

"So what's your plan anyway?" Reaper asked, crossing his arms.

"Our spies say their headed to Japan to recruit Hanzo Shimada. If we're quick enough we can capture both Parker and LaCroix." Moira said.

"Why capture Parker? I thought we were only capturing Widowmaker again." Reaper didn't want to call her LaCroix. It would remind him of his days back in Blackwatch, before the fallout that happened between him and Jack Morrison.

"Doomfist and "The One" think that if they capture Parker, he could still be of use to Talon. All we would have to do is have LaCroix "Encourage" him." Moira smiled evilly as she and Reaper saw a dropship land on the roof they were on.

"I hope your ready Gabriel, we have quite the journey ahead." Moira said as they both got in the dropship and made their way to Japan.


	10. Thanks for flying air Spider

**So after some research (and going through my settings for a good 15 minutes) I've realized that this story has had over 550 Views last month, you guys (and gals) can't even imagine how much this means to me. Seriously from the bottom of my heart, thank you for supporting my story. Now that my emotional outburst is done with, let's continue.**

 **Airport**

Peter was still surprised that both him and Widowmaker were able to get a plane to Japan with no problems. It made him nervous. Everytime that something in his life was going good, it would be either a Villain trying to kill him or fate would just screw him over. He must've been thinking too hard about it because Widowmaker had to shake his shoulder to get his attention.

"Did you hear me?" Widowmaker asked as Peter came back to his senses.

"I'll say it again after we sit down." Widowmaker said slightly annoyed. Peter knew that she wasn't going to be the most friendly with anyone he knew. That's why he pretty much only brought Wrench with him. They both walked down the plane and stopped in front of the first class section. Widowmaker pulled Peter to the side before he could go further.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Look just trust me, alright?" Peter asked. Widowmaker sighed and nodded her head. She followed Peter, who unsurprisingly, was stopped by the flight attendant that was their.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to need to see your tickets." The flight attendant asked. Peter showed him both tickets and the flight attendant looked at them and then back at Peter.

"I'm sorry but you're supposed to be back in the public space." The flight attendant said. Peter looked down at his phone and pressed a few buttons and in a few seconds, the flight attendant's phone started to ring.

"What about now?" Peter asked as the flights attendant looked as his phone and saw that half a mile dollars were added into his bank account. He looked back at both Peter and Widowmaker and smiled.

"I'll show you two to your room." The flight attendant said as he led the both of them to a room in first class that was small but fancy.

"The seats can be pulled out to make a bed and you can store your luggage on the overhead cabinets." The flight attendant said before he left. Peter put his bag in the cabinet and Widowmaker smirked at him. Peter looked at her.

"If you're going to punch me, don't aim for my face. It's bad enough the way it is." Peter quipped as Widowmaker chuckled. Their wasn't anything wrong with his face, but he had the feeling that Widowmaker was sliently judging him.

"And what was the point of doing that?" She asked.

"You rather be in the public part of the plane with everyone looking at you? I used the same trick with Wrench one time on a train." Peter said as he looked out the window. It was starting to get dark out and the plane was about to take off.

"Whatever, I'll set up the bed after we take off." Widowmaker said. Peter didn't respond, he just kept looking out the window, worried. Widowmaker shook his shoulder again.

"Peter, you've been losing focus ever since we got on the plane. What happened?" Widowmaker asked concerned. Peter just shook his head.

"It's nothing serious." Peter responded as the plane started to take off. He was able to sit down before he lost his footing, as did Widowmaker. After a few minutes the plane was now straight in the air, so it was safe to stand up again.

"I'll be in the bathroom while you set up." Peter said as he left their room. He went in the bathroom and locked the door and started to rinse his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and started to hear a voice in his head.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Peter didn't recognize the voice at first, but then realized he only knew one that could talk to him telepathically.

"Professor X? Is that you?" Peter thought in his head. All the X-Men mastered how to talk to Professor X without speaking. Just another thing Peter was lacking in.

"Look I don't have much time before they reactivate the barrier, but we're in a helicarrier that's in Europe. The location changes ever week." Professor X was starting to lose his link to Peter's mind.

"Whatever you do, Scott isn't-" Was all Peter heard before his mind went blank.

"Professor X?" Peter thought, but he got no response.

"Great, could this day get any better?" Peter thought sarcastically to himself as he left the bathroom. On his way back to Widowmaker, he saw two guys in suits pass him. They didn't pay attention to him, but Peter saw that their briefcases had the same Talon logo he saw on Widow's Jumpsuit and in the base in Italy. He got into the room quickly and locked the door. He turned around to see Widowmaker laying down in the bed with her jacket and boots off. Peter didn't realize until now that the both of them would have to share a bed together.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Widowmaker said as Peter took off his sneakers. Peter didn't realize how pale he got in the last hour until he heard Widowmaker say that.

"There are Talon soldiers on this plane, but luckily they didn't see me." Peter said as he sat down next to Widowmaker on the bed. He rubbed his eyes as she sat up. Widowmaker was getting concerned about Peter's mental state.

"Peter be honest with me. What's wrong with you? Ever since we got on the plane you've been acting strange." Widowmaker asked. Peter knew he couldn't hide it at this point. He could only hope she could understand.

"When I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying, it was because I was afraid something was going to happen to us." Widowmaker was going to say something, but she decided to let him continue.

"Every time that something good would happen to me, something or someone would come by and make it a million times worst. I thought that us getting on this plane and not being stopped was us walking into a trap." Peter said as he looked down. It was silent for a few seconds until Peter felt something cold in his right hand. He looked at it and saw that Widowmaker was holding his hand. He looked at her and they both smiled at each other.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" Widowmaker asked.

"Depends, did anyone ever tell you that your hands are freezing?" Peter quipped as Widowmaker let go of his hand and smiled. She could tell that Peter could barely take himself seriously, and for once it was alright with her. She wasn't trying to keep up a charade anymore and she could at least try to be herself. Peter was about to say something when he heard yelling outside of their room. He put his ear close to the door and opened it a little bit.

Peter heard what the guys he passed by earlier were saying. "Their on this plane, I know it."

"And what if their not? You want to gamble with people's lives and ours just to see if their here."

"We have Soldiers in this plane and at the airport this plane is landing in, that's all the proof I need to find them." Peter closed the door again as he looked at Widowmaker. She heard them too, and now they needed to find a way off the plane.

"Any ideas?" Peter asked.

"We're in the air and Talon's on this plane. Not alot of options." Widowmaker said. Then she saw that Peter started to smile mischievous and was slightly worried about it. He grabbed his luggage and pulled out his bag with his guns in it. He put on his holster, then his bags as he explained his plan.

"My armor has jets in both the legs and arms, kinda of like that guy you saw when we first got to your house. We're going to jump out of the plane and I'm going to fly us to Japan." Peter said.

Widowmaker immediately disagreed with his plan. "We're nowhere close to where you can fly us the rest of th-"

"Attention all Passengers, we're about an hour away from the nearest airport in Japan. Enjoy the rest of your flight." The voice on the Speaker said.

"Now I can." Peter joked as his armor started to wrap around his body. Once it fully covered him, he looked at Widowmaker to make sure she was ready.

"Alright, we drop whatever Talon tries to throw at us on the way to an escape door, jump out and then we're in Japan." Peter said simply.

"Doubt it's going to be that simple." Widowmaker said as she got her gun and wrist gauntlet ready. Peter opened the door and he was immediately spoted by the Talon soldiers.

"There he is! Shoot him." One of them said as bullets started to fly past Peter. His armor deflected the bullets, much to the dismay of the Soldiers.

"So... how was your experience shooting nerf bullets at me?" Peter quipped as he pulled out both his Pistols and shot 3 out of the 5 soldiers their. More came in behind Peter, but Widowmaker shot one of her Venom mines and they dropped to the floor.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Peter quipped as Widowmaker smiled and shook her head. They killed the other 2 soldiers in cover and got to the escape door.

"Ok. If we're going to do this, you need to put your gun on your back and hold on to me tightly. Because if you fall, well that's going to be shitty." Peter said. Widowmaker decided to ignore hia last comment and listened to him. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he opened the door and jumped out. After Peter stabilized himself in the air, he actived the jet boots and started flying in front of the plane.

"Widow, you still their?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm hanging in there."Widowmaker said sarcastically as Peter laughed.

"I think we only need one person to make quips, so don't try to hard." Peter joked.

"Fuck you" Widowmaker said smiling as they both entered Japan and avoided Talon in style.

 **Ok this chapter took longer than I wanted to, but I was really trying to get over the writers block that I had. But I finally finished it and mad some more progress on Peter and Widowmaker's relationship so that's a plus. I'm probably not going to be able to make a chapter this week because my birthday is on the 12th and I'm hanging out with my friends on the 13th, but let's see what happens.**


	11. The J is for Japan

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and the side story I had made while I was finishing up the 10th Chapter. Here's the next one.**

 **Hanamura, Japan**

Peter checked the UI in his helmet while him and Widowmaker were still in the air. It was 10 minutes past 1am. Peter figured that any chance they had of finding this guy was over until tomorrow, but Widowmaker still wanted to look for him.

"Maybe we should just find somewhere for the night." Peter suggested.

"No, not until we at least try to search the temple." Widowmaker said, leaving Peter confused.

"What temple?"

"The one that you're flying straight towards to." Widowmaker said as Peter looks in front of him and sees a temple and someone running into it. He hovers down towards the ground and lands, letting Widowmaker get off of him and his armor to revert back to a bag.

"Thank you for flying air Parker. I hope you'll be flying with us again." Peter quipped. His response from Widowmaker was a soft laugh and a smile. He could tell she was genuinely happy, despite what happened on the plane.

"Well lets not keep this guy waiting any longer." Peter said as they both entered the temple. When they got into the outside area, they saw guys and omnics in suits either knocked out or shot with arrows.

"Jesus. Think this is the guy you know?" Peter asked.

"Without a doubt." Widow said as Peter followed her into the main temple building. In there they saw a guy kneeling down in front of a mural, praying. He heard them come in.

"If you're not with the Shimada Clan, then you two have nothing to worry about. But that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill both of you if I must." The guy said not looking back.

"He must be fun at parties." Peter whispered to Widowmaker who ignored his joke.

"Hanzo, you remember me right?" He was surprised to hear Widowmaker's voice, but he remembered what happened last time he brushed shoulders with Talon.

"I told you once already, I will not join Talon, no matter how much you calm you can restore my family's honor." Hanzo said turning around to both of them. Peter stepped into the conversation.

"We're not here with Talon. We're here by ourselves asking for your help to destroy Talon." Hanzo scoffed at what he said.

"Don't try to fool me. You come here with their best sniper and try to convince me that you two aren't a part of Talon. You must think I'm stupid." Hanzo said getting ready to get his bow.

"Wasn't my original thought, but it's tempting to think about." Peter quipped as Widowmaker took control of the conversation.

"If we were with Talon, do you think that they would come back to you a second time asking for your help?" Widowmaker could tell she got through to Hanzo a little bit. He didn't know what to say for a few seconds. Out of nowhere, he picked up his bow and aimed it at Peter close enough that Peter couldn't dodge it or active his armor before it hit him.

"Then if you're not here with Talon, why are you here with her? Give me an unsatisfactory answer and I'll kill you." Peter didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he told the both of them everything.

"When I was 18, I was a part of the X-Men. Group of mutants protecting the innocent and their own race. Long story short, this military asshat named William Stryker launched an assault on the mutants I was with and took them while also leaving me with all my powers gone. For 3 years after that, I've tried to get all of the leads to them I could. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find them. Then, just 3 days ago, I joined Talon and found out that Stryker had hired them to help capture the mutants." Peter glanced over at Widowmaker, then continued.

"Then I met Widowmaker and, as expected she didn't exactly like me. I didn't give her alot of reason to either. We were in a Vtol and she asked me what I was hiding from everyone and I was an asshole to her." Widowmaker remembered when they were on the Vtol and how she commented on Peter hiding something when he was having his nightmare and his response on how he didn't trust her, but she didn't feel like he was being such a asshole he made himself sound like.

"She still trusted me to ask for my help to destroy Talon and fast forward, we're here asking for your help." Peter said, finishing his Story, which made Hanzo put his bow down.

"Well, for one I'm sorry for your lost. I hope you can find them, but without my help." Hanzo said turning his back to them.

"Why not?" Peter asked. He was angry that he needed to share his story to someone who didn't even give a damn.

"As much as I want to help you two, my family's legacy is being disgraced by all the people here and I need to fix it." Peter understood a little bit more, but was still a little bit angry.

"We understand." Widowmaker said, disappointed but understanding. She saw Peter walk out before she could react and heard Hanzo starting to speak again.

"I might not know much, but I know that he cares for you Widowmaker. Even if you don't feel the same way about him, he should hear it from you." Hanzo said as he went back to kneeling in front of the mural. Widowmaker left and looked around but couldn't find Peter. She walked around a bit and saw him on the roof of the bridge the temple had. She climbed up it and saw Peter sitting near the edge of it. She sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Widowmaker asked him as he looked at his Pistol in his hand. She was worried about what he was going to do next.

"I'm just wondering if this whole fight with Talon is even worth it. I mean, I'm no closer to finding out where the X-Men are, all my leads on Stryker are useless, and I have a terrorist group tracking me, you and Wrench down trying to kill us." Peter said in a calm but also angry tone. If anyone could've told him his life would be at this point when he was 15, he probably would've stopped being Spiderman long ago.

"I chose to go against Talon, same way you agreed to help me and the same way Wrench agreed to help you I. I know you're regretting all of it, but you can still find them." Widowmaker said. She put her hand on Peter's shoulder, trying to sympathize with him.

"With what? Hell, Sombra agreed to help us and she can't even figure out where they are, good old director Nick Fury wants me in jail, Tony Stark and Overwatch are trying to also arrest us, and the only other mutants that could help me find the X-Men are in New York and are still wanted by Stryker." Peter was referring to the brotherhood. He tried to get help from them, but the only two people there that cared was Wanda aka Scarlet Witch and Lance aka Avalanche who only wanted to help save Kitty.

Widowmaker could tell she was losing Peter to his thoughts, so she moved as close to Peter as she could.

"Then do it for me." Widowmaker said. Peter was surprised by that and looked at her as she continued to speak.

"If you care about me and the X-Men, you won't give up looking for them." Peter smiled and looked down over the bridge. He thought about what she said for a minute before he put his pistol away and looked back up.

"Since I do care about you and the X-Men are still my family, I won't give up just yet." Peter said smiling. Widowmaker was happy, but that was ruined by the voice they heard behind them.

"Looks like you two have been doing more than just destroying Talon." They both got up and turned around to see Sombra and Reaper. Widowmaker knew it was Reaper, but Peter had no idea who it was.

"How long have you been following us?" Peter asked.

"Every since Gabe told me that Moira was going to be in Japan looking for the both of you." Sombra said as she checked her nails. Reaper walked up to all of them and looked at Peter.

"Normally, I would just kill you. But seeing as how Widowmaker leaving Talon and her conditioning weared off, I decided to help." Peter couldn't get over the fact that his voice was deeper than a bottomless pit.

"So if it was just me turned traitor and she wasn't involved, I would be dead right now. Charming guy." Peter could see that his quipping was already getting Reaper to regret working together. His phone started to ring and he saw it was from Wrench. He picked it up and heard heavy breathing. He walked away from the others so they didn't here his conversation.

"Wrench, please don't tell me you accidentally called me at the worst time." Peter said.

"What, ohhh you meant...well no Pete, get your mind out of the gutter." Wrench said. He was going to let Peter talk, but then Sydney took the phone out of his hand.

"What's up you tosser?" Peter didn't know whether to laugh or sigh when he heard her Australian voice. Either way, he was glad that she was in their group.

"Nice to hear from you too Syd. Any problems getting to Wrench?" Peter asked. He was about to regret asking that.

"Well after Wrench got me from the airport, he told me that we had to drive around the city a bit because he thought we were being followed, and know that I didn't start shooting yet." Sydney said. She looked back at Wrench, who was trying get his phone back, but Sydney was holding him off with one arm. Peter could hear them struggling through the phone until Wrench got his phone back.

"Sorry about that, but what Sydney said was true. We're going to head back to the house, but if you're done in Japan, hurry back please." Wrench said as he saw a black SUV in the distance. He grabbed Sydney's hand and dragged her into a nearby store and hung up. Peter turned around to everyone else and saw the jet they came in.

"How long will it take if we took the jet back to France?" Peter asked Sombra.

"About 5 or 6 hours. Why you asking?" Sombra asked.

"Two of my friends that are in Paris are being followed by Talon and I need to get there." Peter explained.

"Well, what do you think Gabe?" Sombra turned around to Reaper.

"If it means we get out of here before Talon arrives, then yes." Reaper said. They all walked towards the dropship while Peter was whispering to Widowmaker.

"Nice friends you got here." He joked as he saw Widowmaker roll her eyes and get on board. He got on after her and they took off. When they all got on board, Peter looked around for a place to sleep for a bit. He saw a couch like seat and laid down on it. Seeing as he was away from everyone else, it suited him just fine. He rested his head and his eyes started to close as he finally fell asleep.

 **So by the time I release this chapter, it's my birthday so yay. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always, I appreciate feedback and if you guys want me to write about a game or comic or crossover, you're more than welcome to Private message me it.**


	12. Captured

**So as I'm writing this, It's my birthday. So yay me. But also I got a message from a reader. First off, they know who they are and two, if you're reading this and you're the person that sent me that message, I just wanted to say thank you. Like that was literally the first thing I saw when I woke up. So once again, thank you. Now on with the story.**

 **Sky high, France** Once again, Peter had another nightmare about the X-Men but this time it was different. Instead of being thrown off a helicarrier like last time, this time he was kneeling in front of the Xavier Manor and to his horror, it was on fire. He saw the bodies of all his friends lying in pools of blood. Wrench, Sydney, Gambit, Forge, Kitty, Nightcrawler, they were all dead. He looked down and what he saw left him speechless. It was Widowmaker, dying in his arms. He looked back up again and saw Stryker aiming a pistol at his head. There was no fear, only hatred and regret.

"Should've stopped when you had the chance." Stryker said as he pulled the trigger. Peter woke up, breathing heavily and sweating from his head. He looked around and saw he was still on the dropship he got on in Japan.

"Calm down Pete. It was just a dream. A very, very bad dream." Peter tried to calm himself but it wasn't working. He was still shaken from seeing Widowmaker dying in his arms. But why was it that she was the one that made him speechless in that nightmare? Was it because she was in his arms? He didn't know why, but he had to worry about that later. For now he needed to meet up with everyone else. He left the room and almost ran straight into Sombra.

"Dios mío your blind." Sombra said jokingly as Peter rubbed his eyes.

"How far away are we from Widow's house?" Peter asked.

"About a few minutes away. Also Arana was looking for you." Peter was confused about what Sombra was talking about, so she put it in a way Peter would understand.

"You know, your girlfriend. The one who shoots people." Sombra smiled as she said that, which made Peter sigh. He didn't want to tell Widowmaker about his dream and he was annoyed at what Sombra said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Peter responded.

"Why not? Look Peter, honestly last night was the only time I've ever seen her smile." Sombra said. Peter wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Well we're trying to go against a terrorist group that wants to rule the world and wants me and all of my friends dead so it was only a matter of time before she smiled." Peter joked as his phone rang. It was Wrench again and this time he was happy Wrench called him. He picked up the phone.

"We're on our way Wrench." Peter said. He didn't get a response back, but when he did, he wished he was asleep again.

"Well hello Peter Parker. Long time no see." It was Stryker. Peter was worried about Wrench and Sydney. Soon that worriness would turn into anger.

"What did you do to Wrench?" Peter asked.

"Now don't worry, your friends are safe with me at your new place in the ocean, remember?" Stryker said. Peter was furious and all he wanted to do now was gun down Stryker. But he knew where that would lead.

"What do you want?"

"Well I want my god damn sniper back, and more, but let's settle this face to face. What do you say?" Stryker said. Peter didn't have a choice or even a witty comeback. He knew that Stryker wasn't going to let Widowmaker stay free, but he couldn't let her go back to being a mindless soldier.

"Fine, face to face." Peter said while trying to not crush his phone.

"Perfect. Oh and Pete. Don't show up or do something extremely stupid and you'll be the one putting your friends in their graves." Stryker said hanging up. Peter went back into the room he was in and closed the door as he started yelling. Sombra heard him through the door and was about to go in when Peter came back out and went to the control deck where everyone else was. Reaper and Widowmaker were both looking at Widow's house when Peter came in.

"Stryker has two of my friends hostage." Peter said as the both of them turned around. Sombra came in after Peter and tried to think of a plan but couldn't.

"I'm going down there." Peter said. He turned around but was stopped by Reaper.

"You go down there, there's no telling what their going to do to you. We can come up with a plan." Reaper said. It was enough to make Peter stop at the door.

"So what's your plan?" Peter asked.

"Me and Sombra bring you and Widow down there and when the moments right, we'll strike." Reaper said. Peter looked over at Widowmaker.

"It's the only option we have Peter." Widowmaker said.

"Fine. We'll do it." Peter said. Reaper got the drop ship to land. Peter and Widowmaker were in front of the door when it dropped. There were too many soldiers for Peter to count. They put their hands up while they got off. Stryker emerged from the soldiers with Doomfist and Moira behind him.

"Peter Parker. You know, I'm actually happy to see you again." Stryker said. Peter didn't respond. He looked at Doomfist and nodded his head, who then grabbed Widowmaker by the shoulder and dragged her over to Stryker. Still, he didn't get a response from Peter.

"No witty comeback or one liner? Jesus, either you must be a unsung badass or you don't even care about your friends." Stryker said getting in Peter's face.

"You want to punch me don't you? Well go ahead. Throw a fucking punch." Peter put his hands down then swung his right fist into Stryker's face. As soon as Stryker hit the floor, everyone aimed their guns at Peter but he didn't care.

"You're so high and mighty on your fucking pedestal in Talon, you can't see the people your stepping on." Peter said as he had his phone in his hand. He turned on the bastion unit in Wrench's room and had it slowly move towards where everyone is.

"The people? You don't even know what the people want. All you care about is money and death." Stryker said getting up. "That's why the X-Men are in a facility and not in that mansion."

"Where are they?" Peter asked seeing the robot in the distance.

"No no no, this isn't how it's going to work. You don't ask me questions. I tell you what to do if you want your friends back. Excluding Widowmaker, you understand that I need my people to stay loyal." Stryker said smiling.

"She stays free from Talon." Peter said. He didn't know how this plan of Reaper's was going to work out, but it wasn't going to end well.

"Wow you are bad at this game. Seeing as you don't understand how this game is played, we're going to leave, and when you get that fact through your head we'll talk the day before Christmas." Peter didn't even realize that it was December or that this was the same week as Christmas. Stryker was about to leave when he heard another dropship near them. When the door opened, Peter saw Iron man, a woman with a staff, and a girl with goggles. Seeing that Stryker is distracted, Peter pushes a button on his phone activating Bastion and tackles Stryker over the railing. Widowmaker stepped on Doomfist's foot and headbutted him with the back of her head while Sombra and Reaper started shooting at the Talon Soldiers. Widowmaker got over to Wrench and Sydney and untied them as they hid behind the counter in the kitchen.

"Were those two with you and Pete?" Wrench asked, referring to Reaper and Sombra.

"It's a long story but yes." Widowmaker said as she looked over at Sydney.

"Who are you?" Widowmaker asked.

"Peter and Wrench's other best friend. And right now, I feel like we should be shooting at these tossers instead of having a conversation." Sydney said almost yelling. Back over to Peter, him and Stryker were both trying to get up.

"You're not leaving here alive Stryker." Peter said as he fully got up. He looked over at Stryker, who then charged at Peter and tackled him into a wall.

"You're not the hero here Peter, I am." Stryker tried ro punch Peter, but he dodged the punch and made Stryker punch the wall, almost breaking his hand. Peter headbutted him and got some space between the both of them as he put up his hands.

Iron Man and Tracer were out gunning the Talon soldiers, but decided to duck behind some cover to catch their breaths. Tony grabbed the guns that belonged to Peter's friends and took cover behind a pillar in front of the counters in the kitchen. Tony saw Wrench's head and threw the guns to them.

"Seeing as you three are Peter's friends, here are your guns." Wrench caught his gun, but Sydney and Widowmaker's both hit the floor. They got them and started to shoot at the Talon soldiers too.

"Sombra, status report. Where's Peter?" Reaper asked, trying to fend off Doomfist and Moira.

"He's in the basement fighting Stryker but there's a lot of soldier's trying to make sure no one gets to him." Sombra said as she hacked a few of the soldiers' guns to not fire. Wrench reloaded his shotgun then got an idea. He looked over at Widowmaker.

"How likely is it that after this we're still staying here?" Wrench asked.

"Highly unlikely. This really isn't the time Wrench." Widowmaker said as she saw Wrench pull out a grenade.

"And how likely are you going to miss this house?" Wrench asked with his eyes turning into equal signs.

"As long as we live, I could care less." Widowmaker said as Wrench threw the grenade. When the grenade went off, almost all of the Talon soldiers, including Doomfist and Moira, scrambled for cover.

Hearing the explosion from downstairs, Stryker ordered everyone to retreat. While he did that, Peter punched him in the face and headed for the stairs. Stryker caught up with him and put him in a chokehold as he dragged him back to his friends.

All the soldiers that were in the house starting heading for their dropships. At first, Tony thought they had won. That was until he saw Stryker holding Peter hostage. Everyone that was fighting Talon aimed their guns at him until Stryker pulled out a knife and held it against Peter's throat.

"Let him go Stryker. I got more than enough evidence to put you away instead of Peter now." Tony said as Stryker laughed.

"You really think that Nick would believe a cocky, arrogant, and frankly stupid kid over a high ranking military officer?" Stryker asked sarcastically.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once. I want Widowmaker back. If not, he dies." Stryker said. Everyone looked ready to line up a headshot on Stryker. Peter closed his eyes, ready for his death when he heard that French voice again.

"Stop! Don't hurt him." Widowmaker said surprising everyone. Wrench looled at Widowmaker like she was crazy and Tony was about to stop her, but she pushed his arm out the way.

"If I go with you, you let him go and leave everyone here alone." Widowmaker said. Stryker was impressed that within a week, she had no signs of the reconditioning expect the blue skin.

"Fine, but he's only being let go after you come over here." Stryker said. Widowmaker nodded her head as she started to walk towards Stryker and Peter, who desperately tried to tell Widowmaker not to.

"Widow, you don't-"

"Yes I do Mon amour. I'm sorry this couldn't turn out another way, but you made me feel alive again. I'll never forget that." Widowmaker said as she tried to not cry. Stryker laughed as soon as she finished.

"Well if that's how you feel about him, you're going to hate this next part." Stryker took the knife off of Peter's throat, turned him around and stabbed him in the stomach. Peter couldn't even react or speak. All he could do was look down at the wound as Stryker pushed him to the floor. As he looked up at Widowmaker being pulled by Stryker, he couldn't tell if she was yelling or not. Everything was a blur to him until he heard Sydney cursing as she started shooting at the dropship they got on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Peter it's Tony. Look at me. You're going to be alright." Peter saw Tony in front of him. Peter's mind raced all the way back to the conversation he had with his uncle before he went to that wrestling match. How great power came with great responsibility. It was useless now. Peter's last vision before he blacked out was of Wrench's mask changing and of Mercy pulling out the knife. He woke up in a completely black area until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Peter." The voice said. Peter turned around and saw who it was.

"Hello Madame Web."

 **Oh boy. This Chapter was one I didn't know how to go about. Either way I wrote it, this was going to be the Chapter that really helped Kickstart the rest of the story. Also this is the Chapter that officially starts the romantic relationship between Peter and Widowmaker. Proof?** **Mon amour- My love**


	13. Return of Dedsec

**Madame Web's World**

"Why am I here?" Peter asked. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw Madame Web. All he knew was that every time he saw her, something was wrong.

"Because of your destiny to save the world." Madame Web said.

"Yeah well getting stabbed in the stomach kinda of puts an end to saving the world, don't you think?" Peter quipped. Madame Web was slightly annoyed but also impressed that even in a life or death situation, Peter still cracked jokes.

"Not with Mercy by your side." Madame Web said. Peter saw the Web behind her and it was a first person view of Peter looking at Mercy as she tried to bring him back to life. He started to remember what happened.

"Widowmaker. She's-"

"Taken by Talon again. Her story is one of world's most common mysteries. Tragedy." Madame Web said as a memory of Peter and Widowmaker played in her webs. Peter remembered it. From when they were in Japan.

"I need to rescue her." Peter said as Madame created a hole in the floor in front of Peter.

"Peter I should warn you. Taking this hole will transport you back into your physical body. And while I've forseen that you'll live the stab wound, Widowmaker will be back to who she used to be if you don't hurry." Madame Web said.

"Then how am I supposed to rescue her? How am. I suppose to save the world? I'm not even Spiderman anymore." Peter asked. He hadn't been able to consider himself a hero after the first time he killed somebody. There was no way he thought he could save the world.

"That's a question that only you can answer. But remember this. The world is counting on you and your friends." Madame Web said as Peter smiled.

"Well if that's the case, the world placed the right bet." Peter said as he jumped in the hole in the floor. He woke up to a different place than when he was stabbed. It looked like he was in a infirmary of some kind. He tried to get up and stopped when he heard a german lady's voice.

"Easy Peter. You're all right." Peter looked to his left and saw Mercy without her suit that she was wearing at Widowmaker's house. She was wearing a nurse's outfit.

"How long have I been out for?" Peter asked.

"About a day. It's surprising to see that you woke up so soon. Most people that survive something like that don't wake up until weeks later." Mercy said. Peter got up and saw that all he had on was his tank top and boxers. He looked down and saw the hole where he was stabbed. He put his hand through it and didn't feel the wound at all. Mercy lifted his shirt and saw that the wound was completely healed with no scar tissue. It was as if he was never stabbed.

"Incredible." Was the only word Mercy could say. Peter set his focus back on to Talon and more importantly, rescuing Widowmaker.

"Look doc, we need to get Widowmaker back." Peter said. He looked around for his clothes and saw a new pair on a table next to him.

"It's not that simple Peter. We have the location of where Talon's keeping her, but going in there after what just happened is suicide." Mercy pleaded to Peter. It didn't matter to him. He was going to get Widowmaker back, no matter what. He put on the clothes which was a dark red t-shirt, faded jeans, and his black Spiderman hoodie along with a half face mask that he used to wear when he joined Dedsec.

"Where's Wrench?" Peter asked. Mercy motioned for Peter to follow her and within a few doors down, he saw Sydney, Wrench and Sombra looking at a computer. Peter walked up behind them and tapped Wrench's shoulder.

"Hey man." Peter said giving him a sort of half smile.

"Peter!" Wrench said. He was both happy and worried seeing Peter up. He hugged him as he calmed himself down. Peter hugged him back and after a few seconds he let go. Sydney was the second one to hug Peter. Difference between her and Wrench was she was less gentle about it. She punched Peter in the arm and smiled.

"Next time you try to die without my permission I'll kill you myself." Sydney said. Peter just smiled.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Peter said. Then Sombra got up. Peter could tell something was wrong and that Sombra didn't have good news.

"Peter, can we talk privately?" Sombra asked Peter. He nodded his head and they went to the room next to everyone and started to talk.

"Look Pete. I'm not going to lie to you. The situation with Widowmaker is bad." That was the last thing Peter wanted ro hear right now.

"What's happening?" Peter asked. Sombra pulled up her hacking interface, which surprised Peter seeing as she didn't need a phone or computer like he or Wrench needed. She pressed on a address and a video popped up.

"Keep in mind that we're in Germany and this is live and in Germany." Sombra said

before playing the interrogation.

 **Talon Base, Germany**

The last thing that Widowmaker could remember before waking in in the dark room was Stryker stabbing Peter. It was the only thought that she could focus on and she hated it. She tried to move her hands and felt them being pulled to a flat surface. She was in a interrogation room. As the lights turned on, she covered her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in the light. She saw the chains on her wrist and that she still had on her suit but her jacket was no where to be found and her arm tattoo was visible.

"Hope your adjusting to the change in scenery well." Widowmaker knew who it was. The same person that stabbed Peter. The one who took away the only person who made her feel alive again. Stryker saw her face and knew she was angry. He didn't care. He wanted the secrets of Peter's plans to destroy Talon and rescue the X-men so he could spin a story to Nick Fury.

"Look, what happened at the house was a misunderstanding. We should try to start over again." Stryker said as he sat across from Widowmaker. She looked around the room, not caring about what he wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Stryker asked. Widowmaker spitted on him. Then she finally spoke.

"If it intrigues you so much. I'm thinking about all the ways I can make you suffer once these chains are off." Widowmaker said as Stryker smiled and wiped the spit off his face.

"The only way that's happening is when you get reconditioned. By then, you'll forget about Peter. Hell you'll probably thank me again." Stryker said getting up.

"You'll come around eventually. And when you do, I'll be ready." Stryker said as he left the room, closing and locking the door as he turned the light off.

"Sombra we have to let her know we're coming for her." Peter said. Sombra looked at him like he was losing his mind.

"Peter. It's only one light. What message can you send?" Sombra asked.

"Just save this as a video. Show this to Wrench and tell him I said it's about time Dedsec made another return." Peter said as he pulled his phone out. He pressed some buttons and was able to hack the light in the room Widowmaker was in. She was about to put her head down when she saw the wall in front of her. It was the grim reaper, sticking both of his middle fingers up as the text "Night of the living Dedsec" popped up before vanishing. Widowmaker smiled as the logo popped up and hoped it was Peter, even though she knew it couldn't be.

Peter walked back to everyone as they looked at him. He was ready to go, but he wanted to make sure that everyone was on board with this.

"So Sombra told me that we're starting up a Dedsec group over here now?" Wrench asked Peter. Wrench was all for starting Dedsec again, plus it helped Marcus and the others he worked with in San Francisco.

"Well we need a new base but yeah. Think you can edit that video the way Sitara used to?" Peter asked. Wrench took it as an insult and fake cried for a while until he said yes. Peter was about to get his gear when Wrench stopped him.

"While you were out, I made some new gear for you. It was also with the help of Stark." Peter appreciated Tony's help but he didn't want to rely on him. Wrench gave him the gear and he was already skeptical.

"Wrench. Why fo I have a ball gag in my hand?" Sydney couldn't stop laughing and neither could Sombra.

"Its a upgraded version of Marcus' thunderbolt. Squeeze the handle right there..." Wrench said while trying to get Peter to hold it right. He squeezed the handle and it sent a electrical pulse throughout the thunderbolt. Peter was impressed as Wrench gave him the next thing.

"Well I know you used to be Spiderman and I know you don't have any powers anymore, but I was able to fix these." Wrench said pulling out Peter's old web shooters. Peter smiled when he saw them. He had some good memories about pranks on Scott, Jean, and Nightcrawler. Wrench snapped him back to reality.

"I've upgraded them to where you don't need webs, you need wiring. Think of Widow's grappling hook in her gauntlet." Peter nodded his head as he put them on his wrist. They still fit. With that out of the way, Peter started to lay out the plan for how they were getting Widowmaker out.

 **2 Hours later**

Peter, Wrench, Sydney, and Sombra were outside the Talon base that Widowmaker was being held captive. They had wanted to get some support in the sky, but after the first encounter with Mercy, Reaper wasn't anywhere to be found and Mercy made it clear that Tracer wasn't going to risk her life to help rescue a former Talon member.

"Peter, you paying attention?" Sombra asked. Peter stopped looking out the window and looked at Sombra. She smiled and shook her head as she explained the plan again.

"By now they probably already put any prisoners they took to their cells. The cells are located in the back of the facility and it should be over looking their docks. That's your best chance for finding her." Sombra said. Peter nodded as he fully zipped up his hoodie, put on the hood, and pulled up his half mask. He looked over at Wrench and Sydney.

"We'll be outside the facility if you need a distraction. Or, you know, a quick escape." Wrench said as they all got out of the van expect Sombra, who was going to be looking through the cameras to help Peter.

"Depending on how this plays out, I might need to steal a boat so we need somewhere to meet up." Peter said. It was snowing and only a day before Christmas and he was regretting only bringing a hoodie and jeans. Still he was wearing that and sneakers all so he could be as quiet and as stealthy as possible.

"Well we could always double back to France. Buying a warehouse is on the table I presume?" Wrench asked. His eyes turned into question marks as Peter nodded his head.

"Now, help me over this fence." Peter said as Wrench and Sydney kneeled down on the floor to boost Peter high enough to scale the fence. He got over and landed in a pile of snow.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold. Okay that woke me up." Peter said. He didn't even know if he was trying to make a quip. Either way, there was no turning back now. Peter knew it.

"Hold on Amélie, I'm coming."

 **And there's the end of Chapter 13. Sorry if the start was kinda weird and rushed, I wanted to add Madame Web and have a sorta of on the verge of death moment for Peter. But next chapter will come out in the 2 or 3 days and then I'm going to start adding more chapters to Past life. Until then, enjoy your day.**


	14. The Hardest Truth

**So I decided to create a community forum called Name deciders ( I know the name is bad but you try to come up with cool name at 1am.) Basically it will be letting you guys and girls reading this story or any other stories I write, decide the name of the fanfic (The whole fanfic, not the chapters.) I'll need at least 4 moderators, so Pm me if you want to be one. On with the story.**

 **Talon Base, Germany**

Peter started to make his way towards the side of the base itself. He couldn't go through the front because it was suicide without his armor and the soldiers would either kill Widowmaker or send her to another base. He also couldn't go through the docks because that would take too much time. He decided his best bet was to find a side entrance or a open window he could climb through. He got on comms to make sure it was working.

"Everyone here?" Peter asked.

"Read you loud and clear Pete." Wrench said.

"Same here mate." Sydney said.

"I see you Petey." Sombra said smiling as Peter looked at a camera nearby. Instead of the regular red light, it was a purple light. Sombra of course.

"Just make sure it's only you seeing me." Peter said as he got to the side of the base. He looked through the door's keyhole that was there and saw only two guards. No problem for Peter, but he wanted to see if there was an easier way. He used his web shooters Wrench gave him and shot one of them to the roof of the building so he could scale it.

"Oh how much I've missed you." Peter quipped to himself as he looked at his web shooters. He rappelled up the building until he was under a open window. He took a peek inside and saw no guards. He decided to climb in and saw he was in a server room.

"Sombra, you seeing this?" Peter asked through his earpiece.

"That's Talon without the makeup of Vishkar or Maximilian's casino." Sombra said. She was basically drooling at all the secrets she could expose with these servers.

"Pete you have to download these servers or patch me and Sombra to them." Wrench said getting his computer ready. Peter thought about it. He needed to get to Widowmaker fast, but this info could Kickstart the rise of Dedsec in Europe and help them in the future. Peter decided to patch Wrench and Sombra to the servers and let them get as much info as possible. He downloaded some files as well and saw one of them was for prisoners they were keeping. Peter almost fainted when he read Harry Osborn's name on it.

"I thought he was dead..." Peter accidentally said into the comms.

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"No one. What did you guys get so far?" Peter asked.

"Ohhh baby. Enough for me to get us a few thousand new Dedsec followers. Annnnd, if you're stealth goes to shit, I have a strong enough link to blow up the server room." Wrench said excited. Part of him wishes Peter would mess up so he could blow some shit up.

"Last resort Wrench." Peter said.

Wrench was disappointed "You ruin all the fun." Wrench said making Peter laugh. He continued to sneak around the base until he got to the prisoner blocks. It was too quiet for him until he heard some muffled voices coming from a room. He got closer to it and heard what was going on.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to keep the one on the hoverboard and the sniper in the same room? What if they try to kill us?" One voice said. That confirmed for Peter that Harry and Widowmaker were in that room. He slowly opened the door to get the drop on both of the guys.

"Their in front of us and we have guns. No heros here to cramp our style." The other guy said as they got shot dirty looks from Widowmaker and Harry.

"Didn't know anyone in Talon had any style." Peter quipped as everyone in the room looked at him. Widowmaker didn't believe that Peter was still alive. She thought it was just a hallucination, but she wasn't exactly in the best place to test that. When the two guys turned around, Peter shot his web shooter and grapple one of the guys' gun and hit the other guy with it, knocking him out. Peter then took out his thunderbolt and dodged a punch and wrapped it around the guy's arm and squeezed the handle, tasing him until he fell to the floor unconscious. Peter took the keys off of them and picked up the two pistols they were carrying and put them on the table. He made his way over to both Widowmaker and Harry. He unlocked both of their hand cuffs. Harry still hated Peter ever since he found out that he was Spider-Man and that he indirectly killed his father. He handed Harry a Pistol.

"Came to finish the job Pete?" Harry said. Peter noticed that his left arm was know a robotic arm.

"We don't have time for this shit Harry." Peter said giving him 3 magazines for the pistol.

"If you're not here to kill me, then help me get my associates out of here." Harry said leaving the room. He was heading for the other prisoners that were here. Peter looked at the door and turned around to Widowmaker who was just staring at Peter. She reached out to Peter and held his hand. They both interlocked their fingers in silence until Peter spoke up.

"Yeah so me and death weren't really on the same page with my fatal stab wound." Peter quipped. The response from Widowmaker was a tight hug. Peter thought it wasn't necessary, especially since she was accidentally strangling him. He hugged her back and she let go of him and took the second pistol off the table.

"Look we have to get back to France. Wrench is going to get a warehouse there and we'll use that as our base." Peter said as he gave Widowmaker the other pistol.

"We need to get my gear back and stop at my house." Widowmaker said. She was trying to calm down on the inside. Peter nodded as they both left the room to see Harry taking down three guards in front of some of the prisoners. Peter and Widowmaker started to walk towards him when Peter heard his name being called.

"Peter?" It was a southern accent that Peter knew. He looked to his left and saw Rogue, Jean, Kitty, and Tabitha aka Boom boom. They were in the same clothes when they were the Bayville sirens. It didn't make sense to Peter, he saw all of the X-Men get captured.

"You were all caught with the X-Men uniforms. How the hell did all of you escape?" Peter asked. They could all tell Peter wasn't able to process this all well.

"Look Pete, we need to get out of here before they come back with Scott." Jean said. Peter was able to lockpick the cell door and freed them from the cell. They all got out and Jean pulled Peter to the side.

"Did you see Scott at all while you were fighting Talon?" Jean asked. Peter didn't like that everyone was just acting like they were back in the Institute.

"No I haven't. Now can we please hurry up and get out of here?" Peter asked. Jean held both of Peter's shoulders.

"Peter, Stryker killed all the young recruits. Anyone that wasn't an original X-Men or had total control of their powers was killed. Scott made a deal with Stryker to try and free us, but he ended up being corrupt with his own freedom he turned on us. Kurt is no where to be found and everyone else is in Stryker's invisible helicarrier." Jean said. Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scott was the one everyone considered a leader. Now he turned on everyone to save himself. Peter was about to ask another time to leave when he heard an explosion down the building.

"That had to be your friend Harry." Widowmaker said as she got her pistol ready. Peter looked back at Jean and everyone got ready to fight their way out. Instead of countless soldiers, they saw Harry walking out the smoke with a guy with a metal right arm and a peg leg, a fat guy with a pig tattoo, and a girl with long blue hair. Harry walked past Peter as he bumped his shoulder on purpose.

"Security room is open to get your friends' stuff. Don't find me after this." Harry said as his hoverboard zoomed past Peter onto Harry's back. His friends had a grenade launcher, shotgun, and a minigun and a shark rocket launcher. Peter decided to run with everyone else to the security room as the base's alarms started to go off. Peter needed the distraction but only at the right time.

"Peter, you there? What happened?" Sombra asked. She saw Peter in the security room with Widowmaker and girls in leather clothes.

"Long story, but how quick can you get a hacked jet to the docks? I need some old friends to be able to get out of here." Peter asked Sombra as he found Widowmaker's gear. He saw her jacket and it was torn beyond repair, so he gave her some body armor as she put back on her visor and her wrist gauntlet.

"What kind of question...Of course I can." Sombra said sarcastically as she started to get one ready. Back in the security room, Jean and the rest of the Sirens were getting ready for a fight.

"So Petey, how big is this base getting blown up?" Tabitha asked. Peter always considered Tabitha the sister he never wanted, but right now he needed to make sure that the four of them were safe.

"One, never call me that again. And two, I'm making sure you four are getting out of here." Peter said. He knew they weren't going to be ok with what he was going to do when they got on the jet, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"Wrench? I need to blow up the server room when I tell you." Peter said.

"You might want to make it quick. Talon's searching the whole area for intruders. Whatever you did pissed them off big time." Wrench said as he and Sydney started to run back to the van.

"Pete, you got dozens of soldiers in front of you to the docks." Sombra said as Wrench and Sydney got back into the Van. They were looking through Sombra's digital feed she had up.

Peter smiled under his mask and started to put his earbuds in. "Your faith in me Sombra is breaking my heart. Now if you need me, I'll be killing Talon soldiers while I listen to music." Peter took out his comms device and put it in his pocket as he put in his other earbud. He looked through the songs in his phone and played one that fit the mood. He opened the door as they all got ready to fight.

 **"Playing Run the Jewels- and count to Fuck."** The first two Soldiers that ran towards the group met their end with Peter shooting both of them with his dual wielded pistols. Widowmaker was picking off soldiers that were coming off the boats at the dock while Jean was covering everyone with a telekinesis field. Tabitha was throwing down her hand bombs at big groups of soldiers. They were all moving forward as Rouge started to use Gambit's power of throwing things that explode to help out Tabitha.

"Knew you enjoyed blowing shit up Rogue." Tabitha said smiling.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "And maybe if we don't die, I'll enjoy kicking your ass."

"You two play nice now." Kitty said as she came up from under the floor with one of Talon's assault rifles and gave it to Rouge.

"Thought you could use a break from blowing up guys." Kitty said as Rouge reloaded the gun.

Rouge smiled menacingly. "You were right Kitty." Rouge said as she killed a few of the soldiers. She didn't know how to aim a gun properly and seeing as Peter could kill multiple with just two pistols, she just stuck with blowing Talon up. After a few minutes, they got to the docks where there was a boat and a jet waiting for them. Peter took out his earbuds as everyone but him and Widowmaker got on the jet.

"Pete, c'mon we need to leave." Rouge said as she put her hand out. Peter and Rouge's relationship was based on how many times Peter tried to break her out of her shell and failed at it. She always knew he meant well, but wasn't the best at explaining or doing.

"Look, we need to meet up somewhere else. Fly to France and go to these coordinates." Peter said as he hacked in to the jet and set a waypoint to the warehouse that Wrench bought. Wrench sent him the coordinates while they were fighting to the docks. Rouge didn't feel right about leaving Peter, but she knew he wasn't going to give her a choice so she agreed to it. They flew off in the jet as Peter and Widowmaker got on one of the boats.

 **End of the song.**

"Ready to blow shit up Wrench?" Peter asked over the comm he took out. His reply from Wrench was the building being blown up in a way that when Peter and Widowmaker got far enough away from the docks it said Dedsec. Peter took off his hood and pulled down his mask as he smiled seeing the word Dedsec burning into the building. He only snapped back to reality when he felt his fingers being Interlocked with Widowmaker's He looked down at their hands and looked at her. Seeing her smile made Peter feel like he could take on the world. He didn't know why it made him feel like that, but it wasn't made anymore clearer when Widowmaker hugged him again. He got worried when he heard her starting to cry.

"I thought Stryker had killed you...I-I didn't know he would..." Widowmaker said as Peter hugged her back. This time not rushing because they were somewhat in the clear.

"It's alright. I'm not dead and I'm here now." Peter said as they both let go of each other. Widowmaker laughed quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"Look at me. The perfect, remorseless assassin, crying because she can't believe that someone she thought she lo- cared about isn't actually dead." Widowmaker said. They were both sitting down on the floor of the boat, face to face.

"You're not an assassin Amélie, your a person. I'm not going let you or anyone else that I care about get hurt by Talon." Peter said. Widowmaker smiled again and they both ended up staring at each other silently. They both got closer to each other's faces until Peter's earpiece started going off. They both stopped leaning towards each other and Peter picked his earpiece to hear Wrench laughing in the van.

"Peter! Ohhh man. Please tell me you saw that masterpiece." Wrench said excited. Wrench always considered a day successful when he got to blow shit up.

"Yeah we saw it." Peter said looking at Widowmaker. It was kinda of awkward now, seeing as their moment was interrupted.

"And the blueberry is okay I'm assuming?" Wrench asked.

Peter gave his earpiece to Widowmaker and she responded to Wrench's comment. "Va te faire foutre." Wrench didn't understand what she said but knew in his heart it was an insult. She gave the earpiece back to Peter.

"Well I'm going to put together a interesting video for the start of Dedsec in France. Think of it as a Christmas Eve present." Wrench said as he got his laptop ready. Him, Sydney and Sombra were driving the van to the warehouse Wrench bought and knew that they weren't going to be there by today.

"Just call me when you guys get to the warehouse. And their might be a few of my friends that are going to that warehouse, so don't shoot them." Peter said. Wrench just said sure as he hung up the call. Peter threw the earpiece in the ocean as he and Widowmaker looked at each again. The mood was already ruined so it was awkward now.

"We should...probably get back to your house to get our stuff." Peter said as he got up.

"Yeah." Widowmaker said as she got up too. They drove the boat back to Widow's house. And with that, back to where Stryker ignited a revolution.

 **I'm not going to lie, I was worried about how I wanted to write about Peter and Widowmaker's relationship in this chapter and I kinda of teased it. But don't worry, in the next chapter, it will officially be the sealed deal (Not marriage.) But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And also, I added Harry for a reason and he's with Junkrat, Roadhog, and Jinx from league of Legends for a reason. (Spoilers: it's a new story.)**

 **Translations.**

 **Va** **te faire foutre- Fuck off.**


	15. The Web of Two Spiders

**Alright. I know that maybe the last few chapters haven't been as good as I wanted them to be (I don't really know how alot of you guys feel about the story so far.)** **Also there's a glitch and I don't know if you guys can see it, but when I put the story as incomplete, it marks complete and vice versa. Hopefully it'll be fixed soon.** **I also changed the story's name to A Spider's Mark because it sounded better and easier to remember. As always, enjoy.**

 **Chateau Guillard**

After a long boat ride, Peter and Widowmaker eventually got to her Chateau again. This time, they actually saw the damage that Talon had left after Stryker stabbed Peter.

Widowmaker didn't know what to say. She hated the fact she was ever in Talon and hated them even more than ever. They had trashed and almost destroyed her ancestral home. Peter saw the hate in her eyes and knew that she was right. It didn't matter how many bullshit speeches Doomfist or Stryker tried to give. He knew first hand what Stryker was capable of doing and now that he had freed a small part of the X-Men, he was ready to start this revolution.

"Let's start getting what we need and go. I don't want to stay here for too long." Widowmaker said. Peter heard a hint of hatred in her voice, but he just nodded as they both went to their rooms to get their stuff. All Peter needed was his laptop, but because he didn't have his armor bag with him he used his old laptop bag case. He also put on another jacket over his hoodie since it was snowing and he didn't want to make the same mistake when he was in Germany.

"Goodbye small room. I'll remember you like all rooms I stayed in before you, when I get tired." Peter said to himself as he left. He decided to go back down to the living room, which took the brunt of the attack, and wait for Widowmaker. He pulled out his phone and saw on his Dedsec app that Wrench had made a video, detailing what Talon was really up to and their deals with countless corrupt politicians and their deals with Vishkar. After the video ended, Peter saw that the Dedsec followers in Europe were already at 300,000.

"Ready to leave?" Widowmaker asked. Peter looked up from his phone and saw she put back her purple jumpsuit but had a brown overcoat and a scarf on. She was also holding the Talon logos that were on her outfit in her hand, ripped off.

"Guess even after all that's already happened, you still want to use that jumpsuit." Peter joked. He got a small smile from Widowmaker as they both walked back to the boat. When they got to the boat, Widowmaker threw the logos into the ocean and then sat next to Peter. He started the boat again and drove to the docks.

"So where are we going now?" Widowmaker asked. Peter didn't even know the answer to that because Wrench still didn't call or text him that they were at the warehouse and they also couldn't be out in the open too long.

"Well Wrench still isn't at the warehouse so we have some time to do something." Peter said.

"Like what?" Widowmaker asked. Peter sighed at that question. He didn't what to say.

"Well it's Christmas Eve and your the Paris native. I don't know anything here." Peter said. Widowmaker thought about it for a few seconds and came up with a idea.

"Buy the both of us coffee and I'll come up with something." Widowmaker said smiling.

"You got a deal." Peter said. They got to the docks and left the boat. Peter and Widowmaker walked to a nearby cafe and they both ordered coffee's. Once they got it, Widowmaker led Peter to what she had in mind.

 **Outskirts of France.**

Wrench, Sydney and Sombra were still driving to the warehouse that Wrench bought. It was quiet expect for the occasional replay of the video Wrench had made. Ironically it was Wrench that kept play it over and over again.

"Wrench, we've heard it 10 times already. Can you please stop playing it?." Sombra was almost begging Wrench at this point.

"Fine. You don't appreciate me." Wrench said. Sombra rolled her eyes and laughed at his comment.

"So, how long we got till we're there?" Wrench asked. He was in the back of the van and made his way to the space between the driver's seat, which Sydney was in, and the passenger seat, where Sombra was in.

"Like I said two minutes ago you Fuckstick, we'll be there soon." Sydney said.

Wrench looked at her with his exclamation pointed eyes. "Is this the part where I'm supposed be destroyed by your words?" Wrench smiled under his mask and Sydney smiled too. The three of them kept driving until they heard a thump on the top of the van. They stopped and heard a British women's voice who was cursing herself out almost.

"Who is that?" Wrench whispered to the both of them.

"It's Tracer." Sombra said without whispering. She knew that Tracer was following them but she didn't expect her to wait until they got to France to make herself known. Sombra got out the car while Wrench and Sydney stayed in.

Sombra saw Tracer laying down on the top of the van, holding her head. She was wearing a hoodie, purple-ish pants and orange sneakers. She had a gask mask on her hip and her device was still on her chest.

"You could've asked for a ride if you wanted to tag along." Sombra said while smiling. Tracer rolled her eyes as she got off the top of the van.

"Yeah, because I definitely trust a member of Talon and some guy in a mask." Tracer said while trying to fix herself. Wrench leaned out the window of Sombra's seat and joined in the conversation.

"Well technically I'm a punk rock anarchist guy with a mask. And if you really want to get technical, she's a former member of Talon." Wrench said. Tracer looked over at Sombra to confirm it.

"That's right. And before you ask, yes your crush Widowmaker is also on our side." Sombra said. Tracer rolled her eyes again and looked over at Wrench.

"Ignore her. She already told me about the bad blood between you two and while yes she's on our side, I still don't trust her 100%. And Peter most definitely likes her." Wrench said.

"Look, I'll put aside the problems I have with her. Tony just asked me to make sure that Peter doesn't do something stupid." Tracer said. She was usually more energetic and happy, but much to her dismay she had to work with two former Talon members, two anarchists, and the one guy that was in the middle holding everything together. Peter Parker.

"Well if you're here to help, get in the van. We're driving to our new base." Sombra said as they walked to the back of the van. She opened the back door and held it open for Tracer as she got in.

"Sorry mum that I went against everything you told me right now." Tracer thought to herself. Sombra got in after her and they started to drive again to France.

 **The Eiffel Tower.**

Peter was a bit nervous when Widowmaker said she would find somewhere to go, but when they got to the place she was talking about he was amazed. The almost top of the Eiffel tower. Peter wasn't afraid of heights even though his powers were gone, so this was amazing to him. The very top of the Eiffel tower had a small lounge area where people could relax and buy some souvenirs. They had past that and were leaning against the railing outside.

"What do you think?" Widowmaker asked. This was probably the first time since her reconditioning weared off that she actually had fun. Well not fun, more like a good time besides needing to kill people just to feel alive. When she was with Peter, she felt like how she used to be with Gérard. In a way, it scared her a bit.

"Honestly, it's beautiful. I've only seen pictures of my parents by the Eiffel tower. Actually being here is...weird in a way." Peter said. He wished he could've spent more time with his parents but they were always working. The last time he actually talked to thrm was the same night they died in that plane crash that took them from Peter. Even that memory was starting to fade away from Peter's memories.

"Do your parents know you're out of state?" Widowmaker asked. She noticed that Peter was looking down, over the railing after she asked that question.

"They're...They're dead. Have been since I was a kid." Peter said giving Widowmaker a weak smile.

"Peter...I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's alright, you didn't know. Honestly I don't even remember as much as I used to." Peter said. He didn't want to keep talking about them and he also didn't want Widowmaker to feel bad so he changed to a subject he didn't think was bad until he said it out loud. The time he got stabbed.

"Hey Widow. When we were back in your house when Stryker was there, what did you say to me while I was hostage?" Peter asked. He didn't know what her response was going to be, especially since the reaction he got from her when she found out he wasn't dead.

Widowmaker looked at Peter like he was crazy. Mostly because she didn't want to translate what she said. "I said that I wish it could've turned out another way." She was beating around the bush for a reason. She knew that Peter was asking about what she said in French but she didn't want to tell him.

"No, I mean what you said in French." Peter said. They were still leaning against the railing as they saw a Christmas tree under the Eiffel tower get litten up. It was about as big a tree as he's seen in New York.

"I said Mon amour." Widowmaker said. Peter was smiling at her. She was thinking if she really wanted to go through with what the back of her head is telling her.

"Widow I don't speak French. What does that even me-" Peter started talking facing away from Widowmaker and when he turned towards her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a quick kiss on the lips but it was more than enough for Peter to forget what he was saying. Widowmaker unwrapped her arms and stared into Peter's eyes.

"It means my love." Widowmaker said. She could tell that Peter was still processing the kiss because he looked confused.

"I..um how long have you been feeling this way towards me?" Peter asked. They were face to face, holding each other's hands.

"Since Japan." Widowmaker said. She started to feel like this was a mistake. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She tried to walk away but Peter just hugged her before she could turn away from him.

"If you wanted kiss me, you didn't have to wait until we were under a mistletoe." Peter quipped. Widowmaker smiled as they looked each other in the eyes again. Peter was only a inch taller than Widowmaker so it made them kissing each other easier. While they were kissing for a second time, they heard a robotic french voice behind them.

"Excusez-moi, but Parker and LaCroix?" Both of them froze and stopped kissing when they heard their last names. They turned around to see Maximilien with his suit and tie but no guards or backup.

"We need to talk." Maximilien said as he pointed his hand towards the lounge area of the Eiffel tower. Peter and Widowmaker both knew that Max wasn't a fighter, so something was wrong. And the fact was, Max's life was on the line.

 **Well we finally did it. Peter/Widowmaker is now official. I don't know about how I wrote the actual kissing scene because I finished this chapter at 1am so I'm extremely tired. But after this chapter is another chapter for past life and a new story featuring Harry Osborn as the main character. Until next time.**


	16. Forgotten Past

**_So there might've been some confusion with the last chapter so let me explain. This fanfic isn't finished yet. keeps acting up saying my Fanfics are done when their not. When this story is over, the last chapter will be called epilogue. Now that we're done with that, more story._**

 **The Eiffel tower.**

Peter and Widowmaker were sitting at a table with the only person at Talon crazy enough to track them down without backup, Maximilien. Obviously Peter knew something was off about this whole meeting and he was going to figure out why.

"Sorry to interrupt you and LaCroix's little...moment, but I need your help." Maximilien said. He was referring to seeing Peter and Widowmaker kiss, which made Peter want to punch him and made Widowmaker want to kill him. Still, they needed to hear him out.

"What happened? Afraid Talon's going to throw you a gun and tell you to try and kill us?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"You and your crew blew up the side of a Talon base, exposed some of their secrets, and turned their best operative against them, would you really be surprised if that happened?" Maximilien explained. All Peter could do was look down at the table and give off a smug smile.

"What do you need help with Max?" Widowmaker asked. Maximilen was relieved that Widowmaker was somewhat interested in it. That was about to be a problem when Max's company showed up. It was only one guy, but something about him threw off both Peter and Widowmaker.

"I told you to stay downstairs." Maximilien said to the guy. He was wearing a hoodie and combat pants.

"And I told you that we don't have time for this." The voice was faintly similar to Widowmaker. The guy had a french accent, but she couldn't take a guess to who it was. The guy removed his hood and it became clear to Widowmaker. It was Gérard. He saw Widowmaker and Peter and looked back at Max.

"These two were your contacts? The one that tried to kill me and some random asshole?" Gérard said.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Peter said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't think you understand who I am or what's at stake here. So I'll let her explain." Gérard said as he gestured towards Widowmaker. Peter looked at her and saw that she was trying not to faint. He didn't know what she was going to do or say but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be easy to understand.

"Remember the files you downloaded at the base in Venice? The one about Gérard LaCroix? This is him. My ex-husband that I thought I killed." Widowmaker said. Peter didn't know how to take it. It made sense seeing as a body was never found, but the reports saw that they had a grave for him and everything.

"So, still think I'm a dick?" Gérard asked Peter. Peter was getting tried of his ego at this point. Widowmaker's husband or not, he wasn't going to keep in what he had to say. He leaned forward from his seat and looked at Gérard.

"So far, I don't know whether I should be impressed you cheated death or wish that I could punch you in the face." Peter said. Widowmaker didn't try to intervene. She had loved Gérard to the point that they were engaged, but Peter was the reason she wasn't still working for Talon. Maximilien could tell that if someone didn't stop them, things were going to get ugly.

"Look Peter, We can't talk about this in the open. I need you and your crew to come to my casino in Monaco. I can help you out if you can help me." Max said. He could tell that he was able to get Peter's attention before something bad happened.

"When?" Peter asked, not taking his attention off of Gérard.

"The sooner the better. I'm there every day so just tell them you need to see Max and I'll come down." Max said. He tried to get Gérard to move, but he was more interested in trying to get a reaction out of Peter.

"You think I don't know that you two kissed? I could tell it wouldn't be long before she moved on, but an assassin falling in love with a street rat..." Gérard said. Peter got up from his seat and leaned forward towards Gérard.

"You don't know shit about me." Peter said. He was trying, for Widowmaker's sake, not to get in a fight with him.

"Maybe not. But I know that you weren't enough of a hero to prevent Amélie from getting captured by Talon again." Gérard said. Peter knew if he didn't leave, he was going to kill Gérard out of anger. He stopped leaning on the table and looked over at Widowmaker.

"Everyone else is waiting for us. We should start to-" Peter wasn't able to finish his sentence before Gérard hit Peter in the back of his head with a glass bottle. Widowmaker looked at Peter in horror as she kneeled down next to him. He was bleeding sure, but the powers that Stryker didn't take away was his increased pain tolerance and his healing factor for small injuries. Everyone in the lounge area was looking at the four of them.

"What the hell LaCroix? He's not the enemy. I swear to God if this is about jealousy..." Max said.

"You really don't remember Pete, do you?" Gérard asked. Peter didn't know what he was talking about. Widowmaker helped him back up.

"Amélie I just want to let you know, I tried not to kick his ass." Peter said before he let go of Widowmaker and punched Gérard in the face. He stumbled back as he caught on to a chair. At this point, Widowmaker and Maximilien were outside of the lounge area.

"I'm so sorry LaCroix. If I knew this was going to happen, I would've never-"

"It's not your fault Max. It's..." Widowmaker knew that Peter wasn't to blame. "It's Gérard's fault."

Peter was trying his best not to fall over. His pain tolerance was still high, but not like it used to be. Plus getting hit in the head with a glass bottle doesn't make it feel better.

"You and your friends at Dedsec ruined my career." Gérard said. Peter didn't remember anything about ruining his career. It had to be when he was in San Francisco but even then it didn't make sense.

"I didn't do shit to you." Peter said. He put on his half mask before anyone was able to take a good look at his face. Gérard tried to punch him but he moved out of the way and made him stumble into another table. Peter wasn't about to fight him all night. He needed a way to get out of here, fast.

"What? Nothing to say now?" Gérard said as he got up from the table. Peter had his right hand with his thunderbolt behind him to where Gérard couldn't see it.

"Just one thing. You're about to have the worst headache of your life." Peter said. Gérard smirked and charged at Peter trying to punch him, but Peter ducked under the punch and hit Gerard's hand with the Thunderbolt. He then brought it back up and hit him in he face with it and finally wrapped it around his hand as he punched him. He had knocked him out and saw that people were starting to call the cops. He took out his phone and activated a hack that killed everybody's phones. He left the lounge area and met up with Max and Widowmaker.

"You need a better business partner. And I better get a free drink when I get to that casino" Peter said walking past Max, towards the elevator. Widowmaker started to walk after Peter until Max stopped her.

"You know that the more your with his crew, the more Talon's going to throw at you right?" Maximilien said almost warning her in a way.

"I know Max. And I plan to kill as many as I can before theu kill me." Widowmaker said. She continued to walk towards the elevator and left with Peter. Maximilien turned around and saw Gérard getting back up again.

"What the hell was that? You're lucky I don't leave you here for the cops to pick you up." Max said as he helped pick up Gérard.

"Don't judge me. You don't know what Dedsec is capable of doing. And if Peter's with that hacker that always wears a mask, you'll see how long it takes before your casino goes up in flames" Gérard said. He fixed his clothes and left with Max. Peter and Widowmaker were in the car that they had rented to drive to the Eiffel tower. And by rented, it was the same muscle car that they had stole when they were escaping Italy.

 **Dedsec Warehouse**

The ride from the Eiffel tower to the warehouse was quiet between Peter and Widowmaker. Neither of them wanted to bring up what happened with Gérard, but it was killing Peter that the one person that loved him wasn't talking to him. He parked the car across the street from the warehouse and decided to try to make up with Widowmaker.

"I'm sorry." Peter said. He leaned back in the car seat, but he still had glass shards from the bottle in his head. They weren't deep but they were still annoying to him.

Widowmaker looked at Peter and finally spoke. "Peter, you didn't do anything wrong. You don't have to apologise."

"I know but...he was still your husband. And like everything I do, I try to help or not do anything and I still fuck everything up." Peter said. He was about to get out the car when Widowmaker reached for his hand opening the door. He turned around and looked at her.

"Peter, you didn't fuck anything up. If I never met you, I probably would've been ordered to kill you. You're the reason why I'm free." Widowmaker said. Peter sighed when she said that. He didn't want to imagine her still being a cold-hearted killer. She was better than that.

"At what cost? I dragged you into fighting a terrorist organization, nearly got killed, and gave you the worst Christmas anyone could get." Peter said. Widowmaker grabbed one of Peter's hands and put the other one on the right side of his face.

"And I'm still here with you, aren't I?" Widowmaker asked while smiling.

"I really don't deserve you." Peter said while taking Widowmaker's hand off of his cheek. He was caught off guard again when Widowmaker kissed him. The difference this time was that they both wanted this to last as long as it could. After a few minutes of kissing, they stop to get some air. They both looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Peter." Widowmaker said.

"I love you too Amélie." Peter said.

"I love the fact that you two thought I didn't see this coming." They both knew who it was. Widowmaker sighed as Peter looked outside his side window and saw Wrench outside the car. He was dragging a sledgehammer. It didn't surprise Peter that Wrench had one with him.

"How long have you been there?" Peter asked.

"Long enough. But I'm the only one who knows for a fact that you two hooked up." Wrench said. Widowmaker looked a little bit relaxed until they heard a Spanish voice from the radio.

"Now it's me and Wrench are the only people who know." Sombra said over the radio. Peter lowered his head onto the steering wheel. At this point he didn't know if he was going to die from fighting Talon or from embarrassment.

"I hate the both of you." Widowmaker said as she got out the car. Peter stayed in the car for a while but saw that Wrench was walking after Widowmaker.

"Wait Widow, I need to tell you something before we go inside." Wrench said. Widowmaker stopped walking, took a deep breath and turned around to Wrench.

"What is it Wrench?" Widowmaker asked.

"It's about Peter. Look, I've only knew him for 3 years so I can't say anything about who he knew when he was with the X-men, but he honestly cares about you." Wrench said. Widowmaker was going to say something to end the conversation, but the way Wrench's mask was lighting up made her listen to him.

"Peter had joined the Dedsec group back in San Francisco, the one that I was in, and he was friends with everyone, no problems. Hell if it wasn't for him and Marcus, I would've probably been in another hacker group or in jail." Wrench said.

"You're his best friend, I don't think he would leave you or anyone else that was with you guys." Widowmaker said. She didn't understand where Wrench was trying to go with this.

"He almost did. When one of our main hackers in San Francisco was killed by a street gang, Peter went off the grid for a week. Turned out he wipe out the whole street gang and was planning on leaving the city and go back to New York. Said it was his fault that Horatio died. Wanted to leave to make sure it didn't happen to any of us." Wrench said. His mask changed symbols until it landed on two lines going slanted upwards, showing he was said about remembering the experience.

"But you convinced him otherwise, right?" Widowmaker asked.

"No one could. All they could promise was that if they got hurt, they weren't going to blame Peter. Whatever Stryker did to the X-men and Peter, it changed him." Wrench put his hand on one of Widowmaker's shoulders. Normally she would push his hand off, but she could tell he was being sincere.

"What I'm trying to say is that Peter believes that he's a walking bad luck charm. As his friends, he's going to try to push us away to tey and protect us. And seeing as he loves you, he'll do anything to make sure you don't get hurt or killed." Wrench said. Widowmaker didn't know what to say. She didn't think Peter was even close to being that troubled.

"But why tell me all of this?" Widowmaker asked.

"Because I don't want you to be the one Peter dies for." Wrench realized how he said it and tried to correct himself. "Ok that sounded better in my head, but you get what I mean. I don't want Peter to die trying to save us." Wrench said. He could tell that Widowmaker was trying to think about all of this. After a minute, she looked back at Wrench and smiled a little bit.

"Thanks for telling me Wrench." Widowmaker said. Wrench's mask lit up two arrows, showing his happiness.

"So, are we officially best friends now?" Wrench asked.

"Don't push it." Widowmaker said as she pushed Wrench's hand off of her shoulder.

"That was cold, even for you." Wrench said. Peter finally caught up with them and they all went inside the warehouse. To Peter, it looked like the Dedsec base in San Francisco, but then again it was because he left the decorating to Sombra, Wrench, and Sydney.

"Anything I need to know about the building?" Peter asked Wrench.

"The last owner had a bedroom set up here. And before you ask, I checked the bed and no you will not get a disease." Wrench said. Peter was looking around when he saw Tracer sitting on a couch they had probably stolen. Widowmaker went with Wrench to find a medkit, so Peter had time to talk with her.

"Didn't think Mercy would've let you join us." Peter said. Tracer looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Look I'm so sorry about Germany. I wanted to help but..."

"Mercy didn't want you helping two former Talon members. She told me already." Peter said as he sat next to Tracer. "Let me guess, Tony sent you."

"To make sure you don't kill yourself doing anything stupid." Tracer said.

"I don't do Stupid." Peter said sarcastically.

"Is that why the back of your head is bleeding?" Tracer asked. Peter put one of his hands on the back of his head and sure enough, it was still bleeding.

"It was a random guy trying to mug me and Amélie." Peter said. He had to lie. If anyone had found out he fought with a ex overwatch agent, he would probably be the next one they hunted.

"I find it hard to believe that she wasn't the one that hit you." Tracer said.

"Well you should start believing in me. I'm not the bad guy here." Widowmaker said. Peter could feel the tension between the two of them. He was sure they were going to fight if Sombra didn't get in between them.

"Look, both of you. We're all on the same side, alright? No point in fighting each other." Sombra said. Tracer backed off and Widowmaker stepped back. Peter's blood had stained his winter coat but his hoodie was still fine. Widowmaker looked over at Peter and lifted the medkit.

"I need to patch up your head Peter." Widowmaker said. Peter got up from the couch as everyone else started to head to the exit. Wrench walked over to Peter.

"We're all going to be staying at different hotels so we don't draw attention. What time should we meet back here?" Wrench asked.

"2:30pm. I also need to call one of my friends to help us." Peter said. Him and Wrench both fist bumped each other and then it was only Peter and Widowmaker in the warehouse. They ended up going to the bedroom. (We not that far into their relationship, so for now get your mind out of the gutter.) Widowmaker had taken off her jacket and scarf and Peter was careful to take off his coat and hoodie without getting blood on the hoodie. Peter and Widowmaker both sat down on the bed while Widow used tweezers to try and get the glass shards that Peter had in his gead out. It wasn't pleasant.

"You know, this would probably be better, Oww, if you didn't try to stab me with the glass and the tweezers. Peter said. Widowmaker smiled anand rolled her eyes.

"I can't just let Mon amour be in pain." Widowmaker said in a almost sincere and sarcastic tone.

"Just cause I know what that, oww, means now doesn't mean, owww, that you just start saying everything in French." Peter said. Widowmaker was almost done getting out all the glass.

"Peter? Can I ask you a question?" Widowmaker asked.

"I mean, technically you did." Peter said. His response was his hair being pulled on purpose by Widowmaker.

"Oww, owww, owwww. Ok, ok I'm sorry." Peter said. Widowmaker smiled and let go of his hair.

"How come you didn't kill Maximilien when he came to us? I thought you wanted to kill everyone in Talon." Widowmaker asked. She already knew the answer to why, but she wanted Peter to say it.

"No, you wanted to kill everyone in Talon, I'm just helping you. Besides, Sombra and Reaper were part of Talon and even though Reaper's nowhere to be found, they both wanted to help you. So I figured Max did it because he wanted to live." Peter said. Widowmaker had gotten all the glass out and was patching up the wound.

"So you gave him a chance to live, even though if it was the other way around he probably wouldn't of done the same for you?" Widowmaker asked.

Peter smiled at the question. "You make me sound like a total pushover." Widowmaker smiled and laid her head on Peter's shoulder. She looked at the time and saw it was 1 in the morning.

"We should probably go to sleep." Widowmaker said.

"Well, you got the bed. I got the couch." Peter said as he got up. He walked forward and felt his hand being held by Widowmaker's.

"Just...please stay with me." Widowmaker said while blushing. She hadn't been able to sleep in the past few days, so she thought that maybe with Peter it would be easier.

"Um." Peter didn't know what to say. He never had slept in a bed with anyone before, so it wasn't going to be awkward at all in his mind. "Just don't try and do anything funny while I'm asleep." Peter quipped.

"You know, I'm starting to regret kissing you." Widowmaker said smiling.

"You know you love it." Peter said as he took off his shoes. He decided to keep his pants and shirt on. Widowmaker took off her boots and kept on her jumpsuit. Peter turned off the light and then got in the bed with Widowmaker. It was quiet for a few minutes until Peter was about to fall asleep.

"Peter, are you still awake?" Widowmaker asked.

He tried his best not to sound tired. "Yeah."

"I know this might sound stupid, but can you just...hold me while we sleep?" Widowmaker asked. She almost forgot how it felt to be in a relationship, added to that a lover's embrace and with Peter not exactly having the best track record of being a good boyfriend, it was awkward for the both of them.

"Sure if it makes you feel better." Peter said. He turned around on his side and held Widowmaker in his arms.

"I love you." Widowmaker said.

"I love you too." Peter said. After a few minutes of just thinking, they both fell asleep.

 ** _Ok I might've went overboard with the writing on this one. Especially with the fight between Peter and Gérard, but also with how much I tried to put in this chapter. But if you guys enjoy the chapters being longer than 2k words, I'll make the minimum 3k words. Also, look out for a new chapter in The untamed lands this week. Until next time._**


	17. The Plan

**_So I just went through all of my chapters and noticed how many times I've spelled something wrong. I swear I'm not retarded, it's just that I usually know the words I'm typing in my head and I trick myself by seeing them on the screen. (I'm not crazy, I swear) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

 **Dr. Ziegler's Medical Clinic, Germany. (2 Days ago)**

Mercy was under a lot of stress. Not only was she worrying about Peter after the explosion at the Talon base, but she was also trying to deal with Jack's insistence on arresting Peter. So far, she was more convinced that Peter was on the right side of things.

"What you thinking about Doc?" Mercy had turned around to see Reaper behind her. Expect she was scared or worried he was going to kill her.

"Nothing. I see your transformation had no side effects." Mercy said. After Peter and his crew left, Reaper had made a visit to Mercy. Moira had turned Reaper into a walking demon and Mercy's experiment on him before the omnic crisis had been the gateway into turning him into a non-human like person. But luckily enough, Mercy was able to save Gabriel.

"Just glad I don't have to wear a god damn mask and overcoat anymore." Reaper said. As much as he wanted to be human again, he had to admit that Reaper as a codename was cool as hell.

"Righht. So what now? I doubt Jack's going to accept you back with open arms ." Mercy said.

"Only option I have now is join back up with Peter and his crew. But you have to do me a favor." Reaper said. Mercy was skeptical about what he wanted, so she was going to be as careful as she could.

"What's that?" Mercy asked.

"I need a car and some new clothes. Don't think I'll need the overcoat anymore." Reaper said while smiling. Mercy smiled too, on the fact that she had her old friend back instead of someone bent on revenge on Overwatch.

"No problem. They said that they were going to France again and that they were going to buy an abandoned warehouse. Other than that, I don't know anything else." Mercy explained. She had gotten Reaper some clothes, oddly enough it was a close copy to his old Blackwatch outfit expect the hoodie had no logos.

"And Gabe? One more thing?" Mercy asked.

"What?" Reaper said. He got a hug from Mercy.

"Please be careful." Mercy begged. Reaper was surprised by this. He was never good at how to respond to something like this, but right now he needed to be focused. He hugged her back as she gave him keys to the dropship that they flew Peter on.

"I always am." Reaper said as he left the office through the window. He still had his powers that let him become smoke, but this time he could actually still be human while using them. He got in the dropship and headed for France.

 **Dedsec Warehouse.(Present Day).**

When Peter woke up in the morning, he didn't expect to see that from when he was holding Widowmaker before he fell asleep, she had ended up putting her head on his chest. Peter knew that he couldn't move without waking her up, but a part of him wanted to stay like this. Even if it meant that everyone else would find out about the two of them. He moved slightly and felt Widowmaker's left hand on his right shoulder, slightly squeezing it.

"Can't we just stay like this a bit longer?" Widowmaker asked half asleep. Peter smiled when she asked that.

"I mean we could, but I'm already awake and it takes a while for me to get tired again." Peter said. It was enough for Widowmaker to get up too as she stretched out. She had taken out her ponytail before she fell asleep, so half of her face was covered by her hair.

"If only we didn't have to be involved with Talon." Widowmaker said.

"Yeah well, that's life. Besides I'm pretty sure you want to kill them before they kill you." Peter said sitting up on the bed with Widowmaker.

"I'm guessing we're headed to Max's casino today." Widowmaker said. Peter had almost forgotten about Max until Widowmaker brought it up.

"Yeah but before that, I need to call one of my friends to come over here." Peter said as he tried to find his phone in his pockets. He eventually pulled it out and looked through his contacts.

"If it's another friend like Wrench, you might as well shoot me now." Widowmaker said rubbing her head. She didn't hate Wrench because he didn't hate her. Well that's what Peter assumed anyway. He wouldn't be surprised if one day they started to aim guns at each other.

"No it's not. He's been my friend since highschool and he's a mutant that has a certain...gift with electronics and hardware." Peter said.

"So a mutant verison of Wrench. Great." Widowmaker said as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Your faith in me is inspiring." Peter quipped as he dialed up Forge's number. Surprisingly he picked up fast.

"Peter. What's Bangin'?" Forge said. It didn't matter how long Forge was gone from his old life, he still felt like he was in the 90s.

"Forge, for the 100th time. We. are. not. in. the. 90s." Peter was in the main area of the warehouse when he saw Wrench and Sombra walk into the warehouse. Widowmaker was still in the bedroom. She looked at a mirror that was next to the bed and stared at herself and what she's become. She heard a faint voice behind her.

"You really think you're in control?" Widowmaker turned around, but saw no one in the room with her. She looked back at the mirror and heard the voice again.

"Talon owns you. You need them." Widowmaker finally figured out where the voice was coming from. It was the brainwashed verison of herself in the back of her mind. She was able to keep it suppressed for a year, but could tell that it was trying to take over.

"They used me. They were using you. I'm going to kill all of them." Widowmaker said to herself. She could hear a evil laugh coming from the real Widowmaker as she tried to calm herself down.

"Then I'll see how far Peter's willingness to help you when I take control. Au revoir." The evil verison of Widowmaker said as she went quiet in the back of Amélie's head. She had to tell Peter or at this point, Sombra. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time.

"What have I become?" Widowmaker said to herself as she picked up her visor and stared at it.

"So is that a Yes Pete, I will help you with your mission to save the X-Men?" Peter asked Forge.

"Alright I'll help. Just set your phone on the floor." Forge said. He pressed a button on his workbench and it folded up to a suitcase as he pressed a few buttons on his phone. Peter listend to what Forge said and placed it down as Wrench questioned him about it.

"Pete, it's like at this point you want me to grab the sledgehammer." Wrench said.

"Yeah well if my phone starts to short circuit, you're more than welcome. Now stand back." Peter said as he backed up from the phone. A light shot up from Peter's phone and out came a digitalized Forge. He was able to teleport through Peter's phone and was hype.

"Peter, tell me that wasn't awesome." Forge said as he fist bumped Peter. They started introductions.

"Well since your here, Forge this is Wrench." Peter said as he pointed at Wrench, who made a sign with his hand by putting a space between his middle and ring finger.

"The needs of the many." Wrench said.

"Man, I don't remember that movie line, but Star trek was always my favorite compared to Star wars." Forge said. Peter looked at Forge like he had offended him.

"Forge, you and me are going to have that conversation later, but we still have Sombra over here." Peter said, pointing to Sombra this time.

"Just don't call my hacking magic. Even though it might look like it." Sombra said while smiling.

"And last but not least, Widowmaker." Peter said pointing at Widowmaker, who was slowly walking down the stairs from the bedroom.

"Juste s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas comme cet idiot là-bas." Widowmaker said while looking at Wrench.

"Seriously, can we get a translator so we actually know what she's saying?" Wrench said while Sombra started to laugh.

"Widowmaker, has a visor with 8 eyes. Yup, you pretty much have an obsession with Spiders Pete." Forge said.

"Man fuck you." Peter said while smiling. He felt like he was back in a family. But this time, he was going to make sure they didn't get taken away from him.

"So Peter, ready to see the new and improved 3D printer?" Wrench said. He lead everyone to a blanket covering the 3D printer. It was a small and torn blanket, so it wasn't a surprise to Peter that Wrench wasn't trying to hide it. He took the blanket off and saw that the new printer had a massive decal overhaul. Peter liked the design, but everyone else was skeptical of what it did.

"And what's the point of having this?" Widowmaker asked.

"Glad you asked my sniping friend. This Printer is capable of pumping out a arsenal of deadly weapons." Wrench was imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice while saying that, which made Peter smile.

"It looks like it's being held together by duct tape." Forge said closely observing the device.

"Eh, the duct tape is just a holder for right now. Besides, the only two that are probably going to use it is Peter and Sydney." Wrench said. Forge had set down his briefcase and had set up his workbench again. Everyone, expect Peter because he's seen this too many times to count, was impressed.

"If you want, give me an hour and I'll have this fixed in no time." Forge said to Wrench. All he could do was nod his head as he looked over at Peter.

"Your friends are cool as hell." Wrench said. His mask was lighting up from all the excitement. Wrench decided to go over and pay attention to Forge as Peter and Widowmaker noticed Sombra had left.

"Did she just pull a Houdini?" Peter quipped. They saw that she had come back with a guy in a hoodie.

"Just had to see if this was our old friend." Sombra said. Peter assumed that he knew the guy, but had no clue who he was.

"Right, right. And who are you again?" Peter asked. It was in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"Reaper. Just without the mask or any other annoying features." Reaper said. Widowmaker was surprised to see Reaper's face after all this time. It reminded her of when they were both still in Overwatch. After a few more minutes of talking, Peter decided to discuss the agreement that he and Widowmaker made with Maximilien.

"Really think you can trust that omnic? He's basically Doomfist's right hand man." Reaper said. It was him, Sombra, Widowmaker, and Peter outside the warehouse, overlooking the water on the roof of the building.

"No, but right now, he's our best lead on finding my friends." Peter said as he threw a rock off the roof. It splashed in the ocean instead of skipping like he wanted it to do.

"Even if that's the case, we're basically inviting Talon to come and kill us." Sombra said.

"They would kill anyone in between them and us Pete." Widowmaker said. Peter didn't know what to do. He needed that info Max had, but he didn't want innocent lives being taken because of it. He turned around to all of them and made his choice.

"We're going to that casino. All we need is a back up plan." Peter said.

"And what would that be?" Sombra asked. Peter suddenly had a big grin on his face, which unsettled everyone else.

"The four of us go into that casino. We meet up with Max and blend in to avoid any Talon soldiers. Then we get out. That's the main plan." Peter said.

"You already know it's not going to be that easy." Reaper said.

"Well yeah, because I wasn't finished yet. I'll go in with my armor as a bag. Wrench and Tracer will be outside in a Van and Sydney, Forge, and the Sirens will stay here, just in case." Peter explained. He could tell he lost Reaper and Sombra by mentioning the Sirens.

"Who the hell are the Sirens?" Reaper asked.

"Old friends that are mutants and public enemy number one of Talon, specifically Stryker right now." Peter said.

"Thought we had that prize." Sombra said while she checked her nails.

"We'll get there soon enough." Peter joked.

"What about the suits and dresses? We're not exactly dressed for a fancy casino." Reaper said. He always hated wearing suits, but he could put it aside this one time.

"We'll buy them." Peter said. It felt weird to Peter that he was in a leader role now. He was always used to being part of a team and being a loner, but leading a team was totally different to him.

 _"Should've paid more attention to how Logan used to lead us. Just without the cigar."_ Peter thought to himself. Everyone else seemed pretty much ok with the plan. All that was left was to tell everyone else.

"Shall we get started?" Sombra asked as she got up from sitting down.

"No, I just made that plan so I can take a vacation after." Peter said sarcastically. He got a digital middle finger pointed at him in response.

 **Talon Base, Italy.**

"You had one simple fucking job. Guard LaCroix and Osborn, but you couldn't even do that." Stryker said. He was yelling at Doomfist, who he put in charge of the Base that Peter broke Widowmaker out of.

"These are unpredictable people. I put as many soldiers as I could to guard them." Doomfist said. Stryker knew that Peter was still alive after what happened with the base in Germany.

"Now we have Parker running around, playing hero while he tries to make us look like fools." Stryker was about to blow a fuse when he got an idea. He turned around and looked at Doomfist.

"How many mercs do you know?" Stryker asked.

"A lot. All from different walks of life." Doomfist replied.

"How many are capable of keeping up with us?" Stryker asked. If his own men weren't going to be able to kill Peter, he needed to outsource.

"Three. Two have a hatred for Spiderman." Doomfist said. Stryker was smiling as he said that. He pulled out his phone and handed to Doomfist.

"Call them. Say we need them to kill an elusive target and we'll give them $1 mil. Each." Stryker said. Doomfist nodded his head as he left to make the calls. Stryker looked out the window of his office. He looked at the whole city that was under Talon's control. They paid off the government and basically ran Rialto, but they goal for right now was to control all of Italy.

"If war is what you want Peter, It's what you'll get. Trust me." Stryker said to himself. He closed the blinds on the window as he left his office.

 ** _And that's the end of chapter 17. I was going to have this chapter be a little bit longer, but it was going to be more talking than anything else, so instead I'll (in a way) split the conversations up in this and next chapter with some action in the next chapter. Also, and keep this a secret, but there might be some Spiderman villians in the next chapter. But as always, enjoy your day and until next time._**

 ** _Translations_**

 ** _Au revoir-Goodbye_**

 ** _Juste s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas comme cet idiot là-bas-Just please don't be like that idiot over there._**


	18. A Spider's Rise Pt1

**_Alright, we're almost to 20 chapters and no, I'm not ending the story at 20 chapters. There would still be some loose ends and I don't want to write a whole new fanfic about them when I can finish this one and start a new story. Anyways, here you guys go._**

 **Monaco, France.(I used Google ok.)**

It was about 4 hours after the planning Peter had made with the 3 Ex Talon members that were now helping him. He found it ironic how easily persuaded they were to joining him, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hope you're not having second thoughts Pete." Peter snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard Wrench's voice. He was in a van with Sombra, Widowmaker, and Reaper in the back with him and Wrench and Tracer in the front. They were originally going to talk about the plan, but then the focus went on to the four well dressed people in the back of the van.

"Can't say that we have much of a choice now." Peter said. Reaper and him were both wearing classic black suits, although Reaper's tie was loose because he didn't know how to tie it and Peter had a bowtie that was likely to choke him out. Widowmaker was wearing a purple dress with purple heels, no surprise to Peter, and Sombra was wearing a dress that started black but turned red towards the bottom.

"Still surprised. you four were able to get suits and dresses last minute." Tracer said looking at them through the mirror in the car.

"Could've been faster if someone didn't try to find the perfect dress." Reaper said. He was talking about Sombra of course. Everyone was able to get a suit and dress at the same store. Sombra? She needed to go to 5 different stores.

"Don't blame me because I couldn't find a single person who could speak English or Spanish." Sombra said.

"We're in France, who do you think is able to speak Spanish here?" Peter asked. They were already parked across the street from the casino. Now it was just a matter of making sure Talon didn't know they were here.

"You would be surprised. Arana here once found a guy in St. Petersburg who spoke Swahili." Sombra said, motioning to Widowmaker. She was ignoring the whole conversation. Wrench had gotten out of the van and opened the back of it. Everyone, one by one, got out of the Van. Wrench had Peter hold a computer while he went in the back of the van to get something.

"Forge told me to give you something before we left." Wrench said searching for it.

"And you wait until now because..."

"Because it's easier when we're in front of the place we need to be alright? Here it is." Wrench had pulled out small capsules that belonged to Peter's web shooters. They were filled with synthetic webs that Peter knew all too well.

"Look, I know how much love you put into fixing my old web shooters, but I don't have my powers anymore. No use in having these anyway." Peter said. He was conflicted because a part of him wanted to be Spiderman again but on the other hand, he had no way of getting his powers back. His campaign as Spiderman again would last about 15 minutes. He preferred hacking and shooting more.

"Well too bad. It doesn't hurt to have a backup plan Pete. Besides, it's practically lightweight." Wrench said. Peter put Wrench's laptop under one of his arms as he replaced the wiring with the webs. He held the computer back in his arms as everyone started to listen to Wrench.

"Now listen, if this Max guy really has info, he'll most likely have a computer where he stores their secrets."

"And if he doesn't?" Widowmaker asked.

"You would have to bring him back to me or get the info he has stored in his memories another way. Because if you don't, Talon will pretty much..." Wrench put his hands together and motioned them up and down towards his, as he called it "Fun zone." He finished his sentence by saying "Cockblock us."

Peter didn't know how to respond. He was making a bunch of faces towards Wrench's gesture. He slowly handed back Wrench's computer as he messed with his web shooters.

"You have a weird relationship with technology, you know that right?" Peter asked. Wrench slowly nodded his head and everyone expect him and Tracer started to head into the casino. Tracer looked at him while he was holding his computer.

"He didn't mean it." Wrench said.

"Mate, you have some issues." Tracer said.

 **Inside Max's Casino**

When they got to the entrance of the casino, they were all being patted down for weapons. Everyone had left their guns in the van and Peter was the only one who could conceal his armor. He still didn't like the fact some random person was feeling him up and down.

"Look buddy, I know this is your job and all, but please don't make this weird." Peter said. The security guard ignored him and motioned to everyone that they were allowed in.

"How the hell are we supposed to find Max?" Reaper asked. His clothes were neat and his shirt was tucked in but he ended up putting his tie in his back pocket.

"He said ask around for Max and he would see us. Probably should look for a floor manager or something." Peter said. He was looking through the crowds of people when he felt his arm being wrapped around something. He looked down and saw it was Widowmaker holding his arm with her's. He saw the arm tattoo she had, which he never paid attention to before, and saw that her hair was in a bun instead of her usual ponytail. Reaper noticed that and looked over at Sombra, who was already looking at Reaper.

"How long have those two, you know?" Reaper asked.

"I'm pretty sure since after we got Pete to Mercy." Sombra said. The four of them went around, looking for a floor manager. Finally, they found one and they had called down Maximilien. He seemed pretty relieved that he saw the four of them and walked them towards a table where they all sat.

"Nice to see you again Parker. LaCroix." Maximilien said.

"It's Guillard." Widowmaker said. Peter could only guess that it was her original last name before she married Gérard, but he wasn't going to bring it up.

"Right. And it seems you brought Reaper and Sombra with you." Maximilien said.

"Look Max, you know why I came here. I need that info." Peter said. This was important to him. If Max had info on the X-Men, this could change the playing field for them.

"Yes well, there's a slight...complication." Max said.

"What is it?" Reaper asked.

"Talon's growing suspicious of their own soldier's and council members. Due to recent members leaving and one person who is taking the fight to them..." Max was talking about Peter and the other three people with him.

Max continued. "There's distrust floating around in Talon. The only people who still are 100% going after you are Doomfist, Stryker, and Moira."

"What about the Vishkar employee that was a council member?" Reaper asked.

"Akande claimed he quit. But as Guillard proved to us, there was no way to quit without taking a few people down with you." Maximilien said. Widowmaker still could remember when she was chasing Peter in Italy. How her killer and old life physic were struggling for power over her.

"So what about the data?" Peter asked.

"If the data goes out, Talon will know and I'll be on their list. If you and your crew can get me on a plane to New York, I'll give you guys the data." Maximilien said. Peter knew why he wanted to go to New York. It was one of the places in the world where omnics had every right as humans. Meaning he would open a casino available to Omnics and humans.

"Alright fine. But we get the data now." Peter said.

"Fine. Reaper, Sombra. Can you two follow me to my office so I can get my flash drive?" Maximilien asked. They both got up to follow.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Peter asked. It would just be him and Widow if they left, and he preferred time with only the two of them, not in a place like a casino.

"It's a casino Pete, there's something for everyone." Max said. The three of them left before Peter could speak up against it. Now it was just Peter and Widowmaker at the table by themselves.

Peter was the first to break the silence. "Looks like it's just the two of us. In a place where I don't have a reason to be in." He saw Widowmaker smile as she got up from her seat and held her hand out to Peter.

"I'm not pulling your finger if that's the route you're trying to go." Peter joked. Widowmaker rolled her eyes as she grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him up from his seat.

"Max said there's something for everyone. I want to dance with you." Widowmaker said. It surprised Peter a bit. He thought that Widow would've been the one more focused in the mission than anyone else. Peter followed her as they got to the ballroom floor of the casino. The whole casino was playing classical music, basically slow dancing music to Peter.

"Shouldn't we be somewhat they could find us?" Peter asked. Widowmaker was standing in front of Peter as she got ready to slow dance with him.

"They'll find us. Besides, I want to spend some time with you." Widowmaker said. Peter smiled, even though he didn't know how to slow dance. Widowmaker figured it out soon enough and decided to lead it until Peter got comfortable with it. She placed his hands on her waist and put her arms on his shoulders.

"So this is slow dancing? Think I prefer getting shot at instead of trying to get used to it." Peter said.

"You're not even giving it a chance." Widowmaker said

"If I wasn't giving it a shot, you wouldn't still have my hands on your waist." Peter joked. He decided to stick with the dancing for a while longer. He looked around and saw everyone else dancing but looking at the both of them. He figured it was because of Widowmaker's skin color and Peter's cluelessness on dancing. Eventually, he turned his attention back on Widowmaker, who was now staring into Peter's eyes.

"I like the color of your eyes Pete." Widowmaker said.

"That was probably the nicest and weirdest complement I've ever heard." Peter said. Widowmaker laughed a bit as they kept looking at each other. They both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other to kiss when Peter had a loud ringing sound coming from the back of his head. He broke out of the dancing position, which made Widowmaker open her eyes, and grabbed her hand as he lead her out of the ballroom while trying to find out what the noise was about.

" _It can't be. I lost my powers. How the hell did I hear the ringing noise?"_ Peter thought to himself. He was brought back to reality when Widowmaker squeezed his hand.

"Peter what happened?" Widowmaker asked.

"Sorry it's just...did you hear a ringing noise?" Peter asked.

"No, I only heard the music." Widowmaker said. That confirmed it for Peter. He had gotten his Spider sense back, but how? Was it because he was fighting a terrorist group and his powers had took a break? Or because Stryker's dart only suppressed his powers. Either way, he knew they weren't safe here.

"It's a long story, but you need to find the others. I need to get my armor on." Peter said. He was about to find somewhere to change into the armor when Widowmaker grabbed his arm.

"Peter, just" Widowmaker leaned into Peter's face and gave him a quick kiss. She broke it and looked back at Peter. "Make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Peter smiled at Widowmaker. "You know I can't promise that." Peter said. He ran off out of Widowmaker's sight as she looked for Sombra and them. She heard some radio chatter from her earpiece and heard Wrench's voice on the other side.

"Shit. Can someone hear me?" Wrench asked.

"Wrench, it's Widow. What happened?"

"Fucking Talon is what happened. They're trying to block comms. Their in the casino. You guys gotta cash out now." Wrench said. Widowmaker started to look around for Reaper and Sombra through the hundreds of people in the casino. She found them and start to walk to them when she was tackled by someone. Reaper, Sombra, and Max saw this and ran over to her when they were confronted by two guys in a suit and Doomfist, who was also in a suit. The person who had tackled Widowmaker was wearing an all white dress.

"Now Max, did you really think we didn't know you were going to do this?" Doomfist said. Widowmaker was trying to get the woman off of her, but she had no intention of letting go.

"You said that we were killing our Spider problem. This isn't the Spider I agreed to kill." The woman in the white dress said. She was pointing out Widowmaker's spider Tattoo on her back.

"Yeah, I owe him for trying to blame me for my men's deaths." One guy in a suit said. He was wearing a suit that looked like it belonged in a mafia movie.

"And you promised I would get my hunt against him too." The other guy said. He was wearing a suit, but had two knives and a bow.

"We'll get to that and you will all get paid. But right now, the data Max and I might let you live." Doomfist said. He stuck his hand out for the data. Reaper stepped in the way of Doomfist.

"How about you walk out of here and we won't hurt you." Reaper said. Doomfist smiled as the guy in the mafia suit came up and punched Reaper in the stomach before he could go into wraith mode. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach.

"You want to try your luck Sombra?" Doomfist asked with a sinister smile. Sombra gulped as she stepped in front of Max. She was scared, but needed to distract Doomfist until Wrench did something or a miracle happened.

"We're not giving up the data." Sombra said. Doomfist pushed her aside and she fell to the floor.

"Let's stop dragging this out. The disc, now." Doomfist said. Max was hesitant to stick out his hand, but to make sure no one died, he did. Doomfist was about to grab the disc when a web from above them grabbed the disc and stole it from Doomfist. Everyone turned their heads to see Spiderman in his Armor, standing on a roulette table. Now everyone in the casino was either confused, scared, or looking for a exit

"Spiderman!" The three people said in unison. Peter knew all three of them, he put them all in jail before.

"Wow, I mean I knew Talon was desperate to kill me, but I didn't think this desperate." Peter said. Turns out, Talon had hired Kraven, Sliver Sable, and Hammerhead to kill Spiderman.

"Nice to see you again Spider. We were just talking about how that disc you're holding belongs to Talon. Now hand it over to me." Doomfist said.

"And what, let you and the three stooges get all these secrets? I'm thinking, no." Peter quipped.

"So be it. Whoever kills him gets an extra $1 million on their contact." Doomfist said. He turned around to get a punch in the face from Reaper. Widowmaker had thrown sliver sable off of her and Sombra was getting Max to a safe place. Peter wasn't 100% sure about fighting the three of them again without all his powers. Sure he had Widowmaker and Reaper as his backup and he still had his armor and web shooters. But he still couldn't stick to walls and ceilings without the armor. Seeing as he wasn't taking off the armor, it wasn't much of a problem, but he still needed to be careful.

"Alright, you three want to dance? Let's dance." Peter said as he got ready to fight.

Wrench and Tracer were still in the van when Wrench pulled up a feed of the casino. It showed him the footage of Peter in his armor as Spiderman.

"Ohhhh shit. He's back baby." Wrench said in excitement. Tracer was happy for Peter, but was getting worried about everyone in there.

"We need to get in there. People need our help." Tracer said. Wrench stopped her before she got out.

"This is a opportunity to show Peter he can be a hero again. We need to let him do this by himself." Wrench said. Tracer didn't feel right doin that, but decided to listen to Wrench. They watched the feed as Wrench recorded it, determined to get Spiderman back into people's minds. For better or worse.

 ** _Annnd that's the end. Yeah I know I cut it off during the fight, but I haven't got tej slightest clue how to write/type a fight scene with Spiderman villians so I'm going to do some research and hopefully make a good next chapter. As always, enjoy your day, and until next time._**


	19. A Spider's Rise Pt2

**_Ok before you guys say anything, no I didn't abandon this story. I was busy with work this all last week and didn't have alot of free time to relax and write. Or type. You know what I mean. Anyway, here's chapter 19. Enjoy._**

 **Max's Casino.**

"Alright, You three want to dance? Let's dance." Peter said. The first one to try to attack him was Kraven. He fired two arrows at him at the same time. Peter was able to dodge them by leaping off of the roulette table he was on. He was certain the arrows couldn't hurt him, but he wasn't taking chances.

"Kraven buddy, I know you have this thing with hunting, but c'mon. Arrows?" Peter said as he fired some webs at the group of villians in front of him. Doomfist ripped the webbing off of his arm, Hammerhead was able to dodge it, and Kraven and Sable were hit by it.

"Fucking, asshole." Sliver sable said as she tried to get the webbing off of her face. This gave Widowmaker enough time to get the upper hand as she threw Sable into a drinking cart. Reaper was getting back to his senses as he ran and tackled Kraven. Sombra fabricated her SMG out of nowhere and started to shoot at Hammerhead, who was taking cover behind the bar. Peter used this opportunity to go for Doomfist. He shoot two webs past Doomfist to get momentum and kicked him in the face as he stuck the landing on a blackjack table.

"You're not going to be walking after I'm done with you." Doomfist said. The immature part of Peter took over as he tried to stop laughing.

"Dude, I hope for your sake you don't say that in prison. I don't think big bubba is going to like that." Peter quipped as Doomfist charged at him. He was able to connect the punches to Peter's body, uppercutting him in the stomach and punch him in his mask. Peter's armor protected him, but he still felt the punches.

"Still want to talk down to me? Killing you will be fun." Doomfist said. He threw a cart at Peter, but he dodged it last second by jumping over it.

"Ooo, nice banter." Peter said as he webbed Doomfist in the face. He punched Doomfist while he was occupied with the webbing and threw him off balance.

Reaper was struggling to fight Hammerhead, mostly because of the fact he couldn't hurt his head enough. He was able to counter his attacks, but needed a way to bring him down.

"If you really think the web slinger is going to stay a team player, you're sadly mistaken my friend." Hammerhead said while he was still struggling with Reaper. He needed a way to get the upper hand and a thought came to his head.

"Sorry about this. But not really." Reaper said as he kneed Hammerhead in the groin. As expected, he was unable to defend himself and ended up on the floor, holding his privates in pain.

"Fuck...you." Hammerhead wheezed out. Reaper turned his attention to Kraven. While he was doing that, Widowmaker and Sombra were both trying to take care of Sliver Sable.

Sable looked at both of the women who were trying to get the jump on her. "This only ends one way, you know." Sliver Sable said as she pulled out her batons.

"Arana, let's kick her ass." Sombra said, almost sounding like a movie star.

"Finally, we can agree on something." Widowmaker said as she got into a fighting stance. Sliver Sable swung her batons at both of them, trying her best to land a blow on Widowmaker and Sombra. Widowmaker's extensive training let her dodge all the hits without any problems. Sombra on the other hand, was barely able to dodge them. Eventually, one baton hit Sombra in the leg, throwing her on the floor.

"Dios maldito!" Sombra yelled as she hit the floor. Widowmaker found an opening as Sliver Sable tried to hit her. She tackled her to the floor and hit Sable over the head with a serving tray. Sable pulled out a knife and sliced Widowmaker's arm before she got hit.

"Merde, ça fait mal." Widowmaker said to herself as she got up from the floor. Sable was holding her head and Widowmaker was clutching her arm, both of them in extreme pain. While they were both doing that, Sombra had gotten back up and got Max behind cover. He was way too close to Peter and Doomfist's fight.

"Look man, I'm getting tired of this. How did Winston defeat you the first time?" Peter said as he continued to dodge Doomfist's punches, trying to tire out Doomfist.

"Like I would tell you." Doomfist replied as he grabbed Peter's leg and slammed him into a poker table. Peter shot a web at a bottle and hit Doomfist over the head with it. It gave Peter enough time to jump over to another roulette table.

"It would make this a lot less embarrassing." Peter quipped. Doomfist charged at him and he countered by jumping in the air, shooting two web lines at the roulette wheel and pulling it. It broke in front of Doomfist's face as Peter landed on the casino floor. Doomfist tried to turn around and punch Peter, but got a roundhouse kick to the face instead. His lip was bleeding, but he just wiped it as he and Peter both got into a fighting stance.

"You could've stayed in Talon. You wouldve been one of the best soldiers we ever had." Doomfist said.

"After what you've done and everyone it's affected? I'm done looking the other way." Peter said. Doomfist swung his left hand at Peter, but he dodged and kicked Doomfist in the face instead. He tried again with his right hand, but missed and was dropkicked in the face this time. He stumbled into the bar area as he grabbed a stool. He tried to throw it, but Peter was too fast and threw another bottle at his head. This time, it caused Doomfist to fall down and rendered him unconscious.

"Alright. One bad guy down, three more to go." Peter said. He webbed Doomfist to the ground so the cops could get him later. He walked over to Hammerhead, who was also on the ground after Reaper's cheap shot.

"Guess we know what part of you means Hammerhead now." Peter quipped as he webbed Hammerhead to the ground too.

"This ain't over Web head. I'm not stopping until I get revenge for my crew." Hammerhead said.

"Fair enough. I won't stop putting you away in jail until you fix your skull. So we're even." Peter said. He jumped away from Hammerhead over to Sombra and Max.

"You two need to get to Wrench and Tracer." Peter said. He threw the hard drive back to Max as Max and Sombra headed to the nearest exit. He turned around, only to get a tray thrown at him by Sliver Sable. It bounced off his armor. Peter couldn't stop laughing from it.

"You think this is funny?" Sliver Sable questioned.

"I'm sorry. It's just...oh man... you really thought that would hurt me." Peter said. Sliver sable pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Peter. He mocked a surrender by being overdramatic with it.

"Oh my god. A pistol! Please don't shoot me, I have so much to live for." Peter said. Sable rolled her eyes and was about to pull the trigger when Widowmaker kicked the gun out of her hand and Peter jumped and kicker her in the face, knocking her out. Now all they had to deal with was Kraven.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Widowmaker asked Peter.

"When you've had the powers I had since you were 15, you'd be making a plethora of jokes." Peter said. Their little conversation was interrupted with Reaper flying towards them. Kraven had set a trap that launched Reaper but luckily it wasn't fatal. Kraven pulled out his knives as he stared down Peter.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment Spider Man." Kraven said.

"To get your ass kicked by me again? For the 17th time? You need some new goals in life." Peter quipped. Kraven threw one knife at Peter and the other at Widowmaker. Peter dodged it by ducking under it and Widowmaker caught it by the handle.

 _"Ok badass."_ Peter thought to himself. He shot a web at Kraven. He rolled out of the way and used his bow to block the knife slash Widow was trying to hit him with. He kicked her in the gut and threw her by pushing his bow with force. Peter caught her before she hit the ground and laid her down carefully. Kraven was about to attack again before Reaper punched him in the face from almost nowhere.

"You ok Amélie?" Peter asked. He noticed the knife slash on her arm and started using his webbing as a makeshift bandage.

"Now I am." Widowmaker said while giving a half smile. Peter looked back over at Reaper and saw he had pinned Kraven with his foot. Peter got uo and webbed Kraven down to the floor, the last of Doomfist's crew to worry about. He went back over to Widowmaker and helped her back on her feet. Her lower chest was still in pain from the kick, so Peter put her right arm behind his head as he walked with her and Reaper out of the casino.

"The next time I go to a casino, I'm remembering this before I decide to play blackjack." Peter quipped. Reaper and Widowmaker both chuckled at the joke. When they got to the van, they saw a weary Tracer and a over-estatic Wrench.

"Pete! Oh my god! That fight was 100% legit." Wrench said. Sombra and Max were already at the van with the data. Sombra was already going through it all and from the look on her face, it was pretty damaging to Talon.

"Cops are going to be here any minute. We need to get going." Max said. Everyone got in the van as Wrench pulled out of the alley and into the night.

 **Helicarrier, unknown location.**

Stryker was pacing back and forth, worried about what was going on. He hadn't heard from Doomfist in hours and felt like something bad had happened. He was worrying about it in front of the reat of the X-Men's cells. In them was Logan, Professor X, Storm, Spyke, Kurt, and Beast.

"You don't look confident Stryker. Someone cheating on you?" Logan said. Stryker laughed as he faced them.

"You still think you all are in control? That you're free? The world knew what happened to the X-Men that day and you all know what happened to Spiderman that day too." Stryker said. He had set up cells that blocked the use of their powers that way no one could escape.

"You're a monster for what you did to the younger students." Storm said.

"They didn't master their powers and I wasn't going to take any chances." Stryker said. He was now getting defensive. This stopped when Moira came up to him to deliver some news.

"I have news about Doomfist's group, but you're not going to like it." Moira said. Stryker's worries were slowing coming true.

"What happened?" Stryker asked.

"Doomfist and his 'Hired help' were all arrested by the French police today. And that's not the worst of it." Moira said. She had a remote and pressed it to reveal a Tv slowly coming down to the view of everyone. It was the security feed that Wrench was looking through, only this one showed more of what happened. Everyone saw Spiderman in his prime, taking down all of Doomfist's support and Doomfist himself.

"We can't bail him out, Max gave them data about us and this helicarrier, and the Sirens as they're called are still free. It's only a matter of time before they reveal our intentions to the world." Moira said.

"Hear that Stryker? Looks like The Amazing Spiderman isn't gone after all." Kurt said. He was extremely happy, considering that him, Peter, and Rouge used to be the Three musketeers. That being it was Rouge and Peter trying to keep him out of trouble.

"Shit. Release the new one." Stryker said. Moira immediately disagreed with him.

"He's not ready to go yet. If he remembers anyone from the Sirens or Spiderman himself, then..."

"Then we'll use him to get Widowmaker back." Stryker said. Moira gave up and nodded as she pressed another button on the remote. It opened a cage three cells down from where the rest of the X-Men were to reveal a brainwashed Cyclops.

"Ready to get to Work?"

 ** _Ok, that took longer than expected. I know I said that before (I think.) but I really was busy last week. And I'm sorry this one is shorter but I didn't want to leave you guys with no chapter last week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. New one coming out next week._**


	20. First introductions

**_Alright! Chapter number 20. I don't want to jinx myself or lie to you all, but we might be in the home stretch of this Fanfic. Now don't worry, there will be a sequel to this story that I'm already working on. And to prove it, I'll leave some clues in the rest of the chapters up to the ending on what Fandom I'm adding in the sequel. That being said, enjoy._** **_(Also, Sexual references ahead, but nothing anyone over 17 can handle.)_**

 **Dedsec Warehouse.**

Everyone was pretty excited, shaken up, or a bit of both after the show that happened in the casino. Wrench had uploaded the whole fight to the Dedsec channels and had gotten almost 1 million followers in Europe. The Sirens were still in the warehouse with Sydney and Forge when Peter and the rest of them came back. His fight with Doomfist didn't leave in in pain, but the same couldn't be said for his suit. The jacket was ripped at the right shoulder, his dress shirt was untucked on one side, and his pants had holes on the left leg.

"Peter. Care to explain what this is?" Jean said. She was relieved to see Peter still alive, but didn't like the fact he was risking his life doing what he hasn't down in years. She held up her phone and showed him the video oh himself fighting Doomfist in the casino.

"Well, when we were in the X-Men you, Tabitha, Rogue, and Kitty all started your own vigilante squad and none of us liked it." Peter retorted. He got a glance from Jean that read "Are you sure about that?" To which he responded. "Ok, mainly Scott didn't like it, Kurt was half asleep when Scott brought it up and I thought it was badass."

"Of course you would think girls in leather is badass." Tabitha said. She and the other Sirens had walked up into the conversation and she was leaning her arm on Jean's shoulder.

"Way to keep it classy Boom-boom." Peter said. He turned around and saw everyone else coming inside. He decided this was the perfect time to introduce everybody to each other. Hopefully it wasn't going to end in arguments like half the conversations with the X-Men ended in.

"Seeing that everyone is here, we'll do some quick intros. That way nobody kills each other." Peter quipped. He left Forge and Sydney out of it because they stayed with the Sirens and assumed that Sydney didn't try to fight any of them.

"Ok. Wrench, Reaper, Sombra, Tracer and Widowmaker, these super powered ladies are Rogue, Jean, Tabitha, and Kitty. Peter didn't pay attention to it until now that instead of wearing their usual biker looking getup, they were wearing regular clothes. At least what he consider regular for Rogue. She was wearing her usual goth setup. Makeup, black tank-top and green mesh shirt, black skinny jeans and black platform boots.

Everyone just looked at each other awkwardly and didn't say anything. Peter decided to break the silence. "By all means, continue to be quiet. It's not like we're all fighting the same guy that's trying to kill us." Jean decided to help in breaking the ice.

"So, how long have you all known Peter?" Jean asked. Wrench was the first to answer.

"Well, if I'm inclined to say so." Wrench said. He looked over at Peter, who just rolled his eyes. "I'd say I met Peter around 2 years ago. We became partners in crime and from there, it was tiddling banter and underlying sexual tension." Everyone knew Wrench was joking and it only made it better when Peter started playing along.

"Wrench, I'm hurt. I thought we moved on to Overt sexual tension." Peter joked. It got laughs from everyone expect Reaper and Widowmaker. Sombra then brought everyone back on track.

"Um guys? The data?" Sombra said.

"Yes, the thing I'm being promised that will get me a ticket to The Big Apple." Maximilien said. Peter turned back around to the Sirens.

"Ok so long story short, that data has the info on where the X-Men are being kept. Without that, all we know is their on some helicarrier in the air." Peter said. Everyone was pretty relieved to hear it, expect Rogue, who was known for her skepticism.

"And how do you know if it's legit? For all we and you know, it could just be the location for a hotel or a government base." Rogue said. Peter understood where Rogue was coming from, but he knew it wasn't true.

"Rogue, I've been doing everything I could possibly do for 6 years trying to find out where the X-Men are. I'm not giving up now that I'm this close." Peter said. Rogue nodded her head as Max butted into the conversation.

"You could just downloaded it on your phone or Sombra's interface. But if you really want to hurt Talon, you need to expose it to the world." Max said.

"Easy. We'll broadcast it on our Dedsec channels." Wrench said.

"Well that would work, if everyone watched our Dedsec vids. We need something the whole world can see." Peter said.

"Well, there like, has to be some way right? Pete, you taught me the basics of hacking, you could probably do it on a larger scale." Kitty said. Peter was thinking about it for a few moments until Rogue spoke up.

"Yeah and while he's at it, he can get a monkey to fix a rocket to space too." Rogue said. Something clicked inside of Peter as everyone saw him almost jump up in excitement.

"Rogue, you're a genius." Peter said. He quickly turned over to Tracer. "Tracer, you ever heard about that scientist that was a evolved gorilla?"

"You mean Winston? Well yeah, he's the one who made the device on my chest to keep my powers in check. Why?." Tracer responded.

"And wasn't he working on a rocket to go out into space before overwatch was shut down?" Peter asked. Sydney was thinking about the worst outcome of that, which would be Talon tries to stop the launch.

"Mate, Talon probably knows you have their secrets now. You try to show the world those secrets, those tossers will come at us with everything they got." Sydney said.

"Well we have a sniper, a demolitionist, a former soldier turned wraith, 4 mutants, a time traveler, and a crazy Australian." Peter said.

"And what about you Pete?" Wrench asked. Peter had taken off his half mask from around his neck and looked down at it. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Think it's time The Spectacular Spiderman made a come back." Peter said.

"Oooo, we're going to cook the shit out of their goose." Wrench said in excitement. Everyone expect Peter and Sydney looked at Wrench like he was crazy.

"Ok, seeing as now we have a plan, we need to get to the gorilla now." Peter said.

"I know where he's located. There's only one teenie tiny problem with that." Tracer said. Peter sighed when Tracer said the final part. With Peter, nothing, not even getting something to drink was easy.

"Please tell me he's not in jail. Or dead." Peter said. Tracer shook her head and looked back at Reaper and Widowmaker.

"Winston saved mugshots of both Gabriel and Widowmaker into his security system and well...if he detects either one of them, it'll activate his turret systems." Tracer said. Peter sighed as she said that too.

 _"Why is everything so difficult?"_ Peter thought.

 _"Because we're X-Men Pete. Besides, we're here to help."_ Peter heard a second voice in his head. Jean was talking to him telepathically, which threw off Peter. He wasn't used to a telepathic conversation and with Professor X talking to him on the plane and bow with Jean, he was never going to get used to it.

At least all the over thinking came into a full fledged plan. "What if they get on a dropship with us, Reaper and Widowmaker come too, and we talk to Winston that way? They can just say their the Ex-X-Men." Peter said. He wasn't trying to be funny on the last bit, but couldn't help but smirk at the joke.

"It could work, but I would still need to get into contact with him. Overwatch is still disbanded and I'm pretty sure that Soldier 76 thinks arresting you, you, and you will change the government's mind." Tracer said as she pointed at Peter, Widowmaker and Wrench.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been called a criminal and tried to be arrested." Peter sarcastically said. "How long do you think until we can head over to Winston's hideout?"

"I would need to get in contact with him. Besides, it's way too late for us to go anywhere with Talon and half of the French Police force looking for Spiderman." Tracer said. Peter looked down to avoid the glare he was getting at Jean and Rogue, like they we're able to judge. If Peter was even thinking about bringing up at time Rogue and Jean messed up, he would be in the back end of a garbage truck.

"Alright fine. I'm going to go change and hope that the clothes store doesn't send someone after the suit." Peter said.

"Wait, you rented the suit instead of buying it?" Wrench asked. Peter was walking to the staircase leading up to the bedroom he was sharing with Widowmaker.

"Don't ask about it, don't worry about it!" Peter said.

"You looked ugly anyways!" Wrench said. Peter smiled as he flipped off Wrench the whole way up until he was out of everyone's sight. He got out of the wrecked suit and put on black cargo pants and a white T-shirt. He kept his shoes off as he kept his socks on to see if he could still stick to walls. He jumped up on to the wall the bed was under, just in case, and to his surprise he stuck to the wall. He was so excited to see his powers finally working again that he didn't hear the door open. He looked behind him, upside down-ish, and saw Widowmaker at the door, just staring at Peter.

"Ok, there's a perfectly good explanation for this." Peter said. Widowmaker just leaned against the doorway, holding her bandaged arm.

"This should be good." Widowmaker said.

"So I saw this $5 bill on the floor right. I picked it up and now I'm on the side of the wall." Peter joked sarcastically. He jumped of the wall and landed on his feet on the floor. Widowmaker closed the door and walked up to Peter, hugging him.

"I already know about your powers. You told me, remember? That and you ran away because you heard a ringing noise." Widowmaker said. Peter let go of the hug they were in and sat on the bed. Widowmaker sat down next to him.

"It was my Spider sense. It basically warns me of danger before it happens." Peter said. He looked down at Widowmaker's arm and saw the web bandage he made for her. She covered it with her other arm.

"It wasn't severe Peter. I'll be fine." Widowmaker said. Peter saw the medkit that Widowmaker used on him yesterday and saw there was still some clean supplies left. He grabbed it with his web and swung it over to him. He put it down on his lap and opened it.

"You got the glass out of my head yesterday and now I'm going to close the cut on your arm today. Now we're even." Peter said. Widowmaker smiled as she took her arm off the other one and removed the web bandage. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was still enough to get infected or worst if it was treated. Peter never applied first aid on anyone before, and he was now regretting not paying attention to Logan's medical training classes.

"If you're worried about hurting me, I've been through worst." Widowmaker said. Peter nodded as he tried to remember what Logan said to do when treating a cut.

 _"Was it ask them their health policy? No idiot, that was a hospital pamphlet you read at the doctor's office with Aunt May. It was apply First aid Spray to the wound."_ Peter thought to himself. He got the Spray and used it on Widowmaker's arm. All she did was sigh when it stung. Almost as if she was disappointed with herself.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Widowmaker asked the now embarrassed Peter.

"Of course I have. You're not allergic to penicillin are you?" Peter asked. Widowmaker smirked at him as she shook her head. Peter then got a fresh bandage from the kit and wrapped it around the wound. His amateur surgeon skills never to be used again.

"Peter...Do you love me?" Widowmaker asked. Peter wasn't ready for that question just yet. And seeing as he couldn't make up an excuse to get out of telling her an answer, he needed to be honest.

"Amélie, it's just that..."

"Nevermind. It was a stupid question." Widowmaker said. She looked away from Peter as he started to talk again.

"It's not that I don't like you. It's just... Everyone who I've ever cared about gets hurt by me. Hell, the reason the X-Men are even in trouble in the first place is because of me." Peter said.

"You can't blame yourself fir everything Pete." Widowmaker said. Peter got up from the bed while Widowmaker kept sitting down.

"What have I done to help the world, hell even myself, this whole month? The most rememberable thing was getting into a fight with your husband yesterday." Peter said. He was feeling guilt build up inside of himself and knew it wasn't going to end well for him if he kept blaming himself for everything.

"He started that, not you." Widowmaker said.

"It doesn't matter. It never matters what I do, I always end up hurting the people I care about." Peter said.

"And what about me, Wrench, Sydney, even Sombra? We all care about you Peter. You're a hero to everyone here. And you're a hero to the people. You do what you do to protect those you care about." Widowmaker said. Peter knew she was right, even if he couldn't admit it.

"I just...can't lose anyone else in my life. I've lost enough people already." Peter said. He started to think about the past with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He even remembered some memories with his parents. He was on the verge of tears before he turned towards the door.

"And what about me? What if I died?" Widowmaker said. Peter stopped in his tracks. He didn't say anything, all he did was stare at the space in front of him.

"I...can't think about that." Peter said. He was about to ooen the door when Widowmaker got up from the bed, turned him around and kissed him passionately. She was holding him with both of her hands on his collar. They held the kiss for a minute before they broke away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Peter. Do you love me?" Widowmaker asked again. Peter sighed when she asked him again. At least he knew what to say now.

"Yes Amélie. I love you." Peter said. Widowmaker smiled and looked like she was about to cry. They kissed again and ended up laying down on the bed, still kissing. This went on for a few more minutes until Widowmaker broke the kiss to say something.

"Peter. I need you to do something for me." Widowmaker asked. The now calm and somewhat collected Peter nodded is head.

"Name it." Peter said.

"I want us to...do more than just cuddle before we sleep." Widowmaker said while blushing slightly. Peter was extremely caught off guard and was as red as a tomato. He was wondering if making a joke was really wise right now.

 _"Sure, and I'll get your dry cleaning too."_ Peter thought to himself. He tried to say it to Widowmaker, but all he got out was "I..um...Sure." Widowmaker could tell that Peter was new to it and tried to mess with him.

"Afraid that you'll pass out seeing me without a top?" Widowmaker said. Peter laughed as he was still blushing.

"Could we just not crack jokes right now?" Peter said. Widowmaker smiled and nodded as she kissed Peter again, only this time they were both trying to take off their clothes without breaking the kiss.

 **Main Warehouse area.**

"You know Wrench, Peter and Arana have been in that room for a while now." Sombra said talking to Wrench. He looked up and saw the light go from on to off. He had to get everyone out of the building before everyone started to hear "questionable noises."

"Alright everyone listen up. We've made a lot of progress today, so how about we all call it a night and meet up here tomorrow at 3 o'clock-ish?" Wrench said. Everyone agreed and started to pack up and head to their hotels. Wrench breathed in a sigh of relief. Sombra was waiting for him outside, but wasn't fast enough to not hear Widowmaker moaning from the bedroom upstairs.

 _"I hope this was worth the embarrassment tomorrow Pete."_ Wrench thought to himself as he left the warehouse. Sombra saw the symbols on Wrench's mask and knew something was up.

"What happened in there?" Sombra asked.

"Let's just saw none of the walls in that place are soundproof." Wrench said as he got into his van. Sombra got into the passenger seat.

"You mean..."

"Yup." Wrench said. Sombra started to laugh at the whole thing happening with Peter and Widowmaker.

"We really are terrible friends, aren't we?" Sombra asked while still laughing.

"They love us." Wrench said as he drove away from the warehouse and to the hotel they were staying at.

 ** _I'm starting to feel like I'm eventually going to hit a wall with Peter and Widowmaker's relationship, but then I write again and come up with something new so yeah. Anyways, that's the end of the 20th chapter. Hope you enjoyed and take it easy._**


	21. Timing, not a strong suit

**_So I've been trying to read more Spiderman and Overwatch Fanfics so I can get a better idea of characters I'm using. That and so I don't keep writing He said, she said. But here's Chapter 21, enjoy. (More sexual references, but nothing too graphic.)_**

 **Dedsec Warehouse.**

It was around 10am when Peter woke up in the morning. He was covered with the bedsheets with Widowmaker next to him, who was still sleeping. It didn't take long for Peter to realize they were both naked. What made it really obvious was that he went from wearing a torn suit at 11pm to waking up from sleeping and having sex with his deadly assassin girlfriend. Peter couldn't help but have a smile on his face

from seeing Widowmaker's face in front of his. She was still asleep, but like the last time Peter moved she woke up.

"You need to get better at trying to not wake me up." Widowmaker said as she cuddled with Peter. He was the only one at this point she could act like an actual person around. Anyone else would still get the usual cold hearted Widowmaker.

"Kinda of impossible when you have your arms wrapped around me, don't you think?" Peter said. The covers were, well still covering the both of them while they were still laying down next to each other, cuddling. Peter didn't know how the day was going to pan out, but it was on a good start already. That was until the both of them heard knocking at the door.

"It's me, Wrench. With Sombra and Forge downstairs. Meet up with us when you two are ready, but put some clothes on before you do." Wrench said. Peter's face instantly turned pale. He looked back at Widowmaker, who was more pissed off than embarrassed.

"Je le jure, je vais le tuer un jour." Widowmaker said to herself as she started to get up from the bed. Peter got up too and put on his usual jeans and hoodie getup. Widowmaker put on her purple catsuit. Peter didn't realize until last night that she had a Spider Tattoo on her back. He had to admit, it wqs pretty cool. When they were both fully dressed, they left the room to be greeted by Wrench, who was walking downstairs with them with both of his arms around Peter and Widow's shoulders.

"I'm assuming the both of you had a _great_ night yesterday." Wrench said. They both knew what Wrench was talking about, but Peter tried to warn him.

"Look you can make fun of me for it for as long as you want, but there is a highly trained assassin to your left Wrench." Peter said. Wrench looked over at Widowmaker and saw that she was giving him one of her infamous death stares. He let go of the both of them as they continued to talk.

"Whatever you two do when everyone leaves, I don't care. But you two might want to save it when we don't have a, oh I don't know, a freaking terrorist organization trying to kill us." Wrench said. His mask matching the tone of his voice, which was boring to Widowmaker.

"Speaking of Talon, you didn't happen to go through any of that data yet, have you?" Peter asked. They were near Wrench's little workshop area. It looked like the one in New York and San Francisco, only this one had a Eiffel tower statue. Peter didn't know where Wrench could've got it from, but could care less about it.

Wrench got excited and a bit worried when Peter asked that. "Yeah I did. Widow? Can I get your visor, gun and wrist gauntlet?"

"No." Widowmaker said.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Pourquoi n'écoute-t-il pas?" Widowmaker said. She was getting annoyed with Wrench and Peter couldn't help but laugh at their banter.

"It's going to benefit everyone. Just trust me." Wrench pleaded. Widowmaker finally caved as she took off her gauntlet and visor and handed it to Wrench and pulled out her rifle hanging on her back and put it down on Wrench's table.

"Now before I do this, I want to let you know that I'm extremely sorry for what's about to happen." Peter knew Wrench saying that wasn't good. It wasn't. Wrench had lifted his sledgehammer so fast that when it came crashing down, it was in slow motion until it hit Widowmaker's gear. Wrench probably would've ended up in a shallow grave if Peter and Sombra weren't holding Widowmaker back. She was cursive in French and trying to punch him in the throat.

"Vous êtes idiot! Je vais te tuer!" Widowmaker screamed. Peter was trying to calm her down as best as he could, but it wasn't working the way he wanted it to.

"Amélie, relax. I'm pretty sure Wrench is about to tell us why he did it, right?" Peter said. He turned back to Wrench, who was trying to look through the debris for something. "Please tell me it was worth it."

"Got it! Everyone can calm down now." Wrench said. He was holding three electronic disks that equalled to the same size as a motherboard. Wrench put them down on the table and explained what they were.

"When we were at the casino, around the time our comms cut out, I noticed that Widowmaker's gear kept flashing red on and off. Me and Tracer made the executive decision that Talon was still tracking her because they planned for her to go rogue." Wrench said. Widowmaker figured Talon would do something like that, but she looked at Sombra for some confirmation. Sombra looked like she was about to pass out.

"They knew your brainwashing would wear out eventually and they installed tracking software into your gear." Sombra said while backing away slowly. This was one of those moments where Peter wished a supervillain would crash through the warehouse and try to fight him or Tony Stark would try to lecture him, because in the span of 10 minutes everybody was on Widowmaker's kill list.

Widowmaker was slowly walking up to Sombra with venom in her voice. "And how would you know something like that, Sombra?"

"They...asked me to insert the code for the tracking to work." Sombra said. Widowmaker might've done something drastic if Peter didn't get between the both of them. It was clear that she wasn't in a good mood.

"Fighting and killing each other isn't going to get us anywhere. Right now, we just have to worry about how we're going to get on the helicarrier holding the X-Men." Peter said. Widowmaker backed down a second time as she stormed off to the roof of the warehouse.

Wrench was breaking the disks when he turned to Peter. "You want to talk to her or just let her cool off?" Forge had came over with a duffel bag and put it down in front of Wrench.

"Here you go anddd why is everyone looking like they've seen the devil?" Forge asked. Wrench put the bag down on a chair next to him.

"We sorta did. Tracer said anything about Winston?" Peter asked. Conveniently enough, Tracer had just gotten to the warehouse and teleported while running towards everyone. She stopped before she tackled Peter. And she was pretty energetic about what she had to say too.

"Guys! Winston gave me the location of the base! We're good to go!" Tracer said excitedly. She was speaking so fast that everyone had to process what she said for a few seconds.

"And you told him about Widow, Sombra, and Reaper right?" Peter asked. Tracer's look of excitement became one of immediate frustration.

"Shite, shite, shite. I knew I forgot something." Tracer said while walking around in a circle. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. Peter stopped her by putting his hand on one of her shoulders.

"Look, you did fine. We'll start getting ready and you can fly us out there, alright?" Peter said. Tracer smiled and nodded her head as she ran towards the jet outside of the warehouse.

"I'll go get Widowmaker." Peter said. Wrench stopped him and gave him the duffel bag. Peter didn't expect it to be heavy, but his super strength was able to handle it.

"This is for your girlfriend Pete. Also, don't say anything that can get you thrown off the roof please? Because you die, we might as well forget getting the X-Men." Peter rolled his eyes at Wrench's statement and headed to the roof. He got up there and saw Widowmaker sitting on the edge of the roof. She had something in her hand, but Peter couldn't see what it was without getting closer.

"You...alright up here?" Peter asked. Widowmaker didn't say anything. She just kept on looking at the thing in her hand. Peter got closer and saw it was a photo of Amélie and Gérard on their wedding day.

 _"Well, shit. Good luck with this one Peter."_ Peter thought to himself. He put the bag down as he sat down next to Widowmaker on the roof. She looked up from the photo and looked at the view.

"They were right, you know." Widowmaker said. She put the photo back in the pouch on her thigh.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Gérard, Stryker, Doomfist. They were all right. I'm just an assassin." Widowmaker said. She could hear the evil side of her in the back of her head, trying to convince her to kill Wrench when she got angry.

 _"And they're right. It's not too late to go back to Talon. Kill Peter and they'll accept you back with open arms."_ The evil Widowmaker said in her mind. She was brought back to reality when Peter started talking.

"Just because you used to be an assassin doesn't mean that's all you'll be. Those things that Wrench destroyed, your gun, visor, and gauntlet, they don't define who you are." Peter said.

"Then what does?!" Widowmaker snapped back. She was on the edge of an emotional breakdown, and Peter could tell. She was about ready to cry. "I was kidnapped, tortured, forced to kill my own husband and for what?! So I could the assassin Talon wanted everyone to fear?"

"And Talon's going to pay for that, trust me. But you can prove your better than them."

"No I can't Peter. If they live on after we're done, then I was too weak to finish them. If we kill all of them, I'm no better than they were." Widowmaker said. She was thinking about this for a while and it showed. Peter didn't know what he could say that could make it better.

"Then when this is all said and done, you can just disappear. Go back to your old life." Peter said.

"After all I've done, the people I've killed, you really think that's still an option for me?" Widowmaker asked. Her response from Peter was a nod.

"We can talk more about it later. Right now we need to go to Winston's headquarters." Peter said as he got up from the edge of the roof. He remembered that the duffel bag he had was Widowmaker's new gear. "And Wrench got your new gear ready for you in the bag. We'll be in the jet." And with that, Widowmaker was on the roof by herself. She got up from sitting down, but she was standing on the edge of the building.

 _"Should I just jump, and save everyone the trouble of dealing with an assassin with a identity crisis?"_ Widowmaker thought to herself. After a few more seconds of thinking and hearing the jet starting up, she got off the edge and picked up her new gear. Her new visor was like a pair of high tech goggles instead of the spider like visor she had, her wrist gauntlet was lest bulky than the other one she had, and her gun is what made her wonder if Wrench was really human or not, because her rifle took almost a year to be created. Wrench made a new one that worked the exact same way in a day. The gun was still a submachine gun and sniper rifle hybrid, but Wrench gave it a Ak-47 type of look to it. He also was able to put a spider design on the scope, further clarification that Widowmaker's name is based off a spider.

 _"Wrench sure knows how to make me feel like shit. But he did a better job than I thought he would."_ Widowmaker thought. She got on all of her new gear as she left the warehouse and got on the jet.

 **2 Hours Later.**

The ride to Winston's base wasn't that long to everybody. Well, everybody expect Wrench, who thought that Tracer was purposefully doing barrel roles to get hom sick.

"Tracer, was the 10 barrel roles throughout the flight really necessary?" Wrench asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you all know that I'm a qualified pilot." Tracer said while still paying attention to flying.

"Well I'm about qualified to hurl, are we almost there yet?" Wrench asked. Everyone was in the jet. The Sirens, Sydney, Forge, Sombra, and Reaper. Which didn't help Wrench because Sydney looked at Wrench like she was about to kill him.

"Listen you fuckstick, ask anyone here if we're almost there yet, and I'll toss you out of the bloody jet. Got it, tosser?" Sydney said with her usual Aussie charm.

"Now Sydney, be nice. You and Wrench are the only two anarchists on this flight. We lose one of you, you miss a town being burnt to the ground." Peter said sarcastically. Sydney smirked and rolled her eyes and went back to listening to her music. It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes until Tracer piped up again.

"Mates, we're here. Sweet old home base." Tracer said. She was excited to see the old Overwatch base and to see Winston. Hopefully he would feel the same, depending if he wasn't going to try and attack Widowmaker first. She landed the jet on a helipad and in front of them was a big metal door. Almost as if it was a bunker for a nuclear apocalypse. TraceIyr got a hold of Winston over the jet's radio.pioi

"Winston? You there?" Tracer asked. It was quiet for a while until everyone heard a loud crash and a bunch of sound.

"Really need to clean up all these peanut butter jars..." Winston said. Tracer giggled when Winston got on the radio on his end.

"You know I can always get you more big guy. Can you let us in love?" Tracer asked.

"Who's "We" Lena?" Winston asked.

"The X-Men and Spider-freaking-man." Tracer said.

"Thank God someone's a fan. Because we all know if it isn't explosions, Sydney doesn't care about it." Peter joked. Sydney punched him in the arm after he was done laughing at his own joke.

"Mate, you're so lucky to have powers at all, and you still try to be a wise ass?" Sydney asked.

"Somethings never change." Peter said while rubbing his arm. No one was paying attention to the conversation Tracer was having with Winston until the metal door starting to open.

Everyone was jumping out of their seats to head inside the old Overwatch base. Peter, Wrench, Tracer, and Widowmaker were the only ones still behind everyone.

"This is like a whole Sci-fi movie. Ohh imagine all the robots we could build in here."

"Maybe next time Wrench." Peter said. Widowmaker was trying to walk by herself, but Tracer was insistent on trying to get her to talk.

"So love, you're a good guy now?" Tracer asked.

"I'm not with Talon anymore, if that's what you mean." Widowmaker said.

"I know you and me haven't exactly had...the best relationship..."

"You mean all the times we tried to kill each other? And here I thought we were just playing laser tag." Widowmaker sarcastically responded.

"But you're free now. You can make your own choices like I can and-"

"What's your point Tracer?" Widowmaker asked while cutting off Tracer. She took a deep breath and started to talk again, but really fast.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you, but you were trying to kill me and you have to admit, it was partly your fault and-" Widowmaker put her hand over Tracer's mouth so she could stop talking again. Widowmaker looked more stressed than annoyed, which seemed like it was a good sign.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you, and I accept your apology. Now can you please stop talking so fast?" Widowmaker asked. Tracer nodded and Widowmaker removed her hand from over Tracer's mouth. Tracer stuck her arms out, waiting for Widowmaker to do the same.

"Friends?" Tracer asked while smiling. They had caught up with everyone else and Widowmaker was trying her best to not get hugged by Tracer.

"I don't do hugs." Widowmaker said.

"With Peter, it's a different story." Wrench said in a gleeful tone. Peter elbowed him in his hip when he finished talking.

"Just hug Tracer Arana, so we can get this over with." Sombra said. Widowmaker looked like she wanted to kill everyone around her. Expect it was just her regular self that wanted to do that, not her evil side.

"Do I have to?" Widowmaker asked Tracer.

"It's either a hug or getting a pie thrown at you at this point." Tracer said. Widowmaker finally caved in and gave the over energetic british woman a hug back. It killed her on the inside the 5 seconds it lasted.

"Hope you're all happy." Widowmaker said. Everyone either laughed or rolled their eyes. They were all on a path to the main part of the base when they heard a loud roaring sound. It wasn't made better when Peter turned towards the sound, he felt a gun being pressed against his back. Winston came out and was aiming an electric gun at Widowmaker and Reaper. Sombra tried to aim her Smg at the guy holding Peter hostage when her gun got shot out off her hand by a icicle. She turned to see a Chinese lady holding a ice gun at her. She put her hands up to surrender, as did Peter, Reaper and Widowmaker. The sirens, Wrench, Sydney, Forge and Tracer were being moved away from the rest of them.

"Winston, their not with Talon!" Tracer yelled. He probably would've believed her if they didn't already had multiple fights with Reaper and Widowmaker. Solider 76 was holding Peter at gunpoint when he spoke up.

"Did you really think coming her was a smart idea, punk?" Solider 76 said. Peter immediately noticed his gruff voice and decided the best idea was to crack wise.

"I dunno, were you rehearsing that line in your underwear, 4 hours straight?" Peter quipped. Wrench snickered at the joke, which didn't help one bit because Peter got hit in the back of the head with Soldier's gun.

"If that's how you want to be, I'll get the info I need when you wake up." Soldier 76 said. Peter vision was in and out. The last thing he saw before he passed out was seeing Widowmaker and Reaper getting shot with tranquilizer darts. He could only hope everyone else was going to be ok.

 ** _I really feel that last sentence was a weak way to end this chapter, but I didn't know how else to end it. Well, speaking of things that are weak, I started school again and I have calculus. Hooray (I'm fail). Anyways, have a good day._**


	22. Wake up Call

**_So school started back up again and I'm still trying to get settled into it, but some of the people I have school with make me want to launch myself out a window. Besides that, here's chapter 22. Enjoy._**

 **Overwatch** **Base, Watchpoint: Gibraltar.**

After a half an hour of being unconscious, Peter finally woke back up to realize he's in a cell. Worst, the three Talon turncoats were with him in the cell. Where everyone else is at was a mystery to Peter.

"So how about we try this again?" Peter heard the same gruff voice before he was knocked out. It was Solider 76, and he was all but willing to turn them over to S.H.I.E.L.D. He was standing outside of their cell with Winston and a guy with a obsession with medieval armor.

"You do realize that if we were with Talon, we wouldn't be stupid enough to come knocking on your front door Jack." Reaper said. Peter remembered that Reaper and Soldier 76 used to be best friends or something like that before the fallout of Overwatch. It didn't seem like the "good old days" card was going to help them with this.

Ignoring what Reaper said, he turned his attention back on to Peter. "Why did you come here?" Peter had to admit, the visor was scaring him a little.

"Tracer said that Winston could help us find the X-Men. Or at least, the rest of them." Peter said. He got up from the floor, only to have the worst headache of his life.

"And how am I supposed to know you wouldn't turn on us?" Soldier 76 asked.

 _"C'mon, I'm Spiderman."_ Is what Peter wanted to say, but it was bad enough that more than 4 people that weren't the sirens knew his secret identity. Instead he responded "I'm not a terrorist. Doesn't work if you're born in New York."

"Not you." Soldier 76 said. He turned his attention to the three ex-soldiers from Talon. "How am I supposed to trust these three when they worked with people thay want to take over the world?" Peter had to admit he had a point. He trusted Sombra because he couldn't risk trusting any one else in Talon, trusted Reaper because he said he was helping keep Widowmaker free, and completely trusted Widowmaker because she confided in him. And kissed him. Not exactly the best way to test loyalty.

"I've been working with them for the past week. If they were going to go betray me for Talon, they would've done it by now." Peter said. Normally he would be the one to put the criminals in jail and be the hero, or as much as a hero J. Jonah Jameson would let him be, and be done with it. Now he had to stop a full blown terrorist, avoid getting arrested, and not get killed trying to do all of those things. Him being in a cell and pleading for ex-terrorist was in short, very ironic.

"They've put more people in danger than get them out of it. I'm not buying it." Soldier 76 said. From almost out of the darkness they heard another voice.

"You might not buy it, but their actions at Max's casino is more than enough in my book." It was Stark. And for the billionth time, he was here to bail Peter out of trouble.

"These are terrorist, criminals threatening humanity. They're better off in here than helping us." Soldier 76 said.

"Dude, you must be friends with Jameson because that was definitely a triple J line." Peter quipped. He didn't have to look to see that Soldier 76 definitely wanted to shoot him. His motormouth was helping matters either.

"Did you not see the news?" Stark asked as he told Jarvis to play the News report that showed Peter and everyone else fighting Doomfist and his payed Spidey villains. He fast forwarded to the part where Peter webbed down everyone for the cops to pick them up. He ended the little show and tell by showing the new mugshots of France's finest.

"They all might kill, sure. But they're making sure the main people who are responsible are being bought to justice." Tony continued. "And now, they've gotten closer to taking down Talon than Overwatch or The Avengers every were able to. We need their help."

"Jack, we can help end Talon. Stop another Omnic crisis. Remember how much we lost to the first one?" Reaper reminded him. Soldier 76 recalled when the first Crisis broke out. How each day every military force kept losing men and women to the Omnics. How the UK refused to let overwatch deal with the omnics in King's row until it was too late. It was enough to convince him to open the cell door.

"Peter. If what everyone is saying isn't bullshit, I hope you have a plan for whatever Talon has up their sleeve. Because they're not going to let their leader be taken down without a contingency plan." Soldier 76 said as he grabbed Peter's arm.

"Trust me. I know what's at stake. And I'm prepared for whatever they throw at us." Peter said. Soldier let go of his arm and let everyone else leave the cell. They all walked with Tony until they met up with everyone else, who were in the main area of the facility and saw all the different heros that were part of overwatch. But first, Wrench and Sydney.

"Listen here, you fucking tossers. If I find out that you think anyone is going to put me in jail..." It was Sydney and she was currently cursing at Captain America. Wrench was fixed on his shield, otherwise he would've stopped Sydney's rant.

Peter quickly ran up behind Sydney and Wrench and put both his arms around their shoulders. "Heyyy guys. Seeing as we're not going to jail, how about you two go and check up on Maximilien and not curse at Captain America? Cool?" Wrench still was focused on the shield, so now Widowmaker tried to snap him out of it.

"Wrench? You there?" Widowmaker asked.

"That. Shield. Is. Dope. As. Fuck!" Wrench exclaimed. Widowmaker decided that if she had to deal with Wrench the rest of their little world saving adventure, she would try to loosen up a bit.

"I mean, he's not wrong." Widowmaker said. That was enough to get Wrench's attention. Also Peter's, Reaper's, Sombra's, and especially Tracer's, who was blinking past everyone else to check on Peter and them. She almost stumbled and crashed into Peter, but was able to catch herself before that happened. She hugged both Peter and Widowmaker from around both their shoulders while everyone else was looking at them.

"Tracer. Your very weird family is staring at us." Peter joked. She let go of the hug and fake punched Peter in the stomach.

"Yea, sorry about that. They were a bit-"

"A bit?" Widowmaker asked. Winston came into the conversation from almost no where.

"We were skeptical. Especially since you have fought all of us before." Winston said.

"And then she met with the young underdog from New York and his faithful companion, and best friend, from San Francisco and turned over a new leaf." Wrench butted in. She rolled her eyes at his response as Reaper got everyone back on track.

"Ahem. The plan to find the X-Men?"

"Yea." Peter said as he turned around to Winston. "Maximilien gave us a hard drive with all of Talon's secrets and shit like that. But we need to use it to find out where the X-Men are being held at. And Tracer said that you could help us."

Winston fixed his glasses and sat down on the floor. "Well we could use a rocket of some sort to install the hard drive. But we would have no way to link the rockets connection to the location of the X-Men or to us." He could tell his wording was confusing everyone expect Peter. "Basically, we would have a rocket in space that is knows where the X-Men are, but no connection to tell us where they are."

"Well luckily for you Winston, you have 3 hackers and a millionaire scientist." Peter said.

"Well technically billionaire philanthropist, but who cares about the details?" Stark said.

"Even with all that, it would at least take a week to build the rocket." Winston said. This was worrisome to Peter. He didn't know how long they had until Stryker tried to pull something like at the casino. And if what Wrench said about Widowmaker's old gear was true, he had to hope that if they found the warehouse that they didn't know where they were at.

"Then let's get to work. The faster, the better." Stark said. Peter, Wrench, Sombra, and Tony all followed Winston to his workshop to build the unfinished rocket he was working on.

"Well lovely, we should check with Maximilien. He's with Mercy and the Sirens." Tracer said to Widowmaker. She figured that if anyone could try to get the voice telling her to go back to Talon out of her head, it was the German guardian angel herself.

 **Mercy's Office.**

After running down the hallway, trying to catch up to Tracer, Widowmaker was finally at Mercy's office. She didn't expect to be in a mini race with Tracer, mostly because out of nowhere Tracer just booked it down the hall. But she didn't expect to rely on a Superhero New Yorker and his punk rock anarchist best friend either. So in short, it was a weird month for her.

"There's my favorite doctor!" Tracer exclaimed. It startled Mercy amd when she turned around, she was greeted with a hug from Tracer.

"You saying that is more scary than you realize." Mercy said. Maximilien got up from a seat in the office and was relieved to see Widowmaker ok. Well, about as ok as you can be when your old boss wants you dead.

"Amélie. Great to see you're okay." Mercy said.

"Likewise." Maximilien added. "Although, I suppose that now that you're the last chance Talon has at making a comeback, you're their number one priority."

"Which is exactly why I need your help Mercy." Widowmaker said. Mercy nodded as she pulled out a seat for Widowmaker.

"Well what's the problem? Pain from the all the fighting? Enhancements acting up?"

"Talon didn't put any robotics or electronics in me, it's just...mental." Widowmaker said.

"Oh..." Mercy said. She didn't know what else to say. She was a doctor, not a psychiatrist. "Well what is it? Migraines? Lost of memory? Brain damage?"

"It's _Widowmaker._ Not me, but the true killer. Every since I regained control of my life, she's been in the back of my mind. Every time I talk to anyone planning against Talon, she keeps telling me to kill them." Widowmaker said. Mercy didn't know if this was something she could fix, all she could do was try.

"Well we have a whole week to see if I was fix your mental state. Right now, just get some rest. I know that Jack threw you and your friends into a jail cell without letting you explain yourself." Mercy said.

"Jack?" Widowmaker asked.

"Solider 76, Jack, whatever is easier for you to remember. I can show you your room if you want. Since it's not alot of new members in overwatch, we have a lot of personal quarters for you and Peter's friends." Widowmaker felt like she didn't deserve all this. Being allowed to be forgiven so easily for all she's done, all the people's she killed. Just to feel something, anything.

"And me being here wouldn't cause any problems?" Widowmaker asked.

"That's the one thing I can't promise. Ana especially is going to be the one to look out for."

"Seeing as I shot her in the eye..." Widowmaker said in response. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back into Mercy's face.

"It wasn't your fault. Now come on, I've talked you to death enough for one day." Mercy said. She lead Widowmaker to an old personal quarter of a ex-overwatch agent. The sad irony was that when she looked at the name of who it belonged to on the door, it was none other than her ex-husband Gérard. She ignored it as best she could and walked in to see a room that look somewhat similar to her old bedroom at her ancestral house. Expect this one was painted with a brighter color scheme than what she was used to. She saw a long briefcase on the foot of the bed and saw it had a note attached to it. She picked up the note and read it.

 _"Sorry again luv for what happened with Jack, err Soldier 76, but hopefully people will see that your not a heartless killer. After all, the world could also use more heroes. Your friend, Lena. (P.S If you couldn't tell, it was me, Tracer.)"_ Widowmaker couldn't help but smile at the note. She opened the case to see it was the same gear that Wrench gave her. Meaning in the half-hour they were in the cell, Tracer either convinced someone or stole Widowmaker's gear and brought it here.

 _"Maybe having people to call friends isn't such a bad thing after all. Pour l'amour de la baise, I'm getting soft."_ Widowmaker thought to herself. She closed the case and put it on the dresser next to the bed. She laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that has happened in the last week. How she went from cold blooded killer, to a turncoat, to a prisoner, back to a turncoat, and now being called a hero. It was a lot for her to think about. She decided to take Mercy's advice and try to rest. She didn't know what was going to happen once they found the X-Men, but she did know one thing. Before this month was over...

...Talon would be no more

 ** _It really felt like I was struggling to make this chapter. That and school is already getting on my nerves. But anyways, That's the end of chapter 22. Hope you guys enjoyed and take it easy._**

 ** _Translations._**

 ** _Pour l'amour de la baise- For fuck's sake._**


	23. Rocket Man

**_Sooo, I didn't put up a chapter in 2 weeks and I'm sorry about that and my Xbox done died on me, but on the bright side I went to Comic Con and that helped Kickstart me into writing, er typing this chapter. So as always enjoy._**

 **Overwatch Base, Watchpoint:** **Gibraltar**

To Peter, it felt like it was taking forever to build this rocket. Mostly because only Winston had the knowledge to actually build a rocket. Peter could give the density of the rocket, how fast it can go, hell even say how long it could get into outer orbit. But building one? That was one thing he couldn't do. Not well anyways.

It also didn't help that Winston, being the brilliant mind he was, couldn't even be specific about what to do to help build the rocket. Miraculous, they were able to get a fully functional rocket. All that was left to do was put in Max's hard drive and they were in business. Assuming the rocket actually takes off.

"Well Peter, you've brought us to this point..." Wrench started saying. He threw Peter the hard drive and continued. "Only right you get to do the honors."

Peter caught the drive and turned back to the rocket. It was about the size of a regular person, but it should've been enough to do the job according to Winston. Peter opened a hatch outside the rocket and plugged the hard drive into a USB slot. It fit perfectly.

"Alright. Now all we have to do is launch it into space and hope it doesn't blow up." Peter said. Winston inspected the rocket and seemed pretty impressed considering the time it took to build.

"Everything seems to be sturdy and in place. Gonna be another hour before we can launch it...why don't you go ahead and relax for a while Peter? I'll let you know when we're ready to go." Winston said.

"Relax...the one thing I wanted to do this month. But I just had to go to a diner in Bayville, didn't I?" Peter said sarcastically. He nodded and hoped Winston wouldn't ask about what he just said. He walked out and was greeted by the guy he saw that had the medieval-looking armor. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was given a futuristic upgrade.

"So, you're a member of Overwatch now?" The man asked. Peter could tell by his accent that he was definitely European.

"I don't know about that. Still trying to get my life back together." Peter said. The man nodded and smiled.

"At least you're not our enemy. Otherwise I would have to show you how I feel about terrorist in battle." The man said almost dramatically and excited. It was clear that he was one of those people that said "back in my day" a lot. Peter couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. What's your name?" Peter asked.

"Reinhardt. Yours?"

"Peter."

"Nice to finally meet you Peter. I know you probably want to have some time to yourself but if you ever want to hear some great stories, don't hesitate to find me." Reinhardt said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Peter said as he walked off. He wanted to try to find Widowmaker. He hadn't seen that often since he was helping work on the rocket and she was getting help for her little "psychotic killer" in her head. They had brought in a omnic monk to try and help Widowmaker with the voice. Turns out it sort of worked, but it's being halted by the fact that the voice is starting to get more leverage on Amelié since she's more calm. Mercy was hoping they could get rid of the voice before the week ended. Unfortunately it wasn't the case.

Peter was walking towards the medbay when his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number and the call was from San Romero. Peter knew only two people from San Romero and that's when he went to high school there when Aunt May moved to California. He decided to pick up the phone.

"Sorry, don't got time for a telemarketer." Peter said. The person on the line laughed and then responded.

"We both know I can't pull that off Pete." The voice was definitely a girls, but she sounded like she had something in her mouth (not that way Timmy).

"Let me guess, you're eating a lollipop." Peter said. "Am I right Juliet? Or am I right?"

"I want to say your wrong, but you know me too well." Juliet said. Peter had all but forgetten about Juliet after the zombie apocalypse that happened in San Romero. Peter survived by referring to the book that Frank West made on the zombie apocalypse he survived in Colorado. After that, he got him and his aunt out of that town.

"Look I gotta go, how about we talk later?" Peter asked.

"Alright, but I wanted to let you know that our school is having it's reunion in a month. I was wondering if I'm going to see you there." Juliet said. Peter remembered how simple life was before this whole shit show he got himself into.

"I'll see. My...job as been keeping me busy, unfortunately." Peter said. He could hear the disappointment from Juliet's phone.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Peter said as he hung up.

 _"That was...very weird."_ Peter thought to himself as he went into the Medbay area. He saw Widowmaker with Mercy and the Omnic Monk. They all stared at him when he entered. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your guy's ritual thing. Just don't sacrifice her to the wrong gods." Peter joked. Mercy rolled her eyes and Widowmaker just chuckled. He couldn't tell how the omnic was feeling about his joke, mostly because of the way his face was built to look always in pain.

"Don't worry. She's here to get rid of her inner demons, not to be sacrificed." The omnic said.

"It was a joke Zenyatta." Mercy said. "We should give Amelié some time to relax, we can continue later."

"Very well. We'll leave you two be." Zenyatta said. "Remember Amelié, detachment from the physical world will help you find peace in the spiritual one."

Peter, in classic Parker fashion, raised his hand and asked "Could the spirits make me a metaphysical Ham on rye if I meditate hard enough?" Zenyatta ignored him and left the room with Mercy. He turned around to see Widowmaker leaning back into the chair she was sitting on.

"How you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Like shit, but what else is new?" Widowmaker responded. "How's the rocket coming along?"

"We actually finished building it, all we need to do now is launch it. And hope to God we get a connection up there."

"That's good, I guess." Widowmaker said sadly. Her fight with her inner demon started to take it's toll on her. At least mentally.

"Can I ask you something Peter?"

"Shoot." Peter said.

"Once we save these X-Men, what are you going to do? Go back to being Spiderman?" Widowmaker asked. Peter was conflicted about this question. Ome one hand he could be Spiderman again, but on the other hand he's killed people. No amount of superhero-ing was going to change that.

"Honestly I don't know. What about you?" Peter asked.

"I can't be a brainwashed terrorist anymore, not that I had a choice or that I wanted to be one. I know I can't be a member of Overwatch, not with what I've done." Widowmaker said. "It would be better for everyone if I just disappeared. Stay in the shadows like a spider."

"And I thought I was dramatic about the spider references." Peter said. He got up and started to walk out of the room before he turned around to Widowmaker. "It took me a while to realize it, but trusting people who could always fuck up is better than dying as someone who has been right their whole life."

Widowmaker gave him a confused look that he immediately recognized. "Shit I was trying to be inspirational and I fucked up the quote."

She couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright Peter, I know what you meant."

"And I know that we're about to be the best heroes in the world." It was none other than Wrench. "Now if you two are so inclined to do so, we're going to watch the rocket take off."

Peter smiled and said "Let's see if we can be the first hackers in space." The three of them left the medbay and headed to the common area, where everyone was waiting for the launch. They found a spot next to Sombra and Tracer. The two of them saw the three musketeers (that's what Sombra called them anyway) and waved them over when Wrench put his arm on Peter's shoulder.

"Get ready Wesley crusher, launch waits." Wrench said.

Peter scoffed at it. "Bitch please, I'm clearly Sisko."

"Jakkke Sisko?"

"Captain Sisko." Peter shot back. Wrench's mask lit up to show a winky face as they all stood and awaited the launch.

"How you love's all feeling about this?" Tracer asked.

"Eh, 70/30." Wrench said. Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

"I don't really know how I feel about it. Happy I guess since we're getting close to rescuing the X-Men." Peter said.

"I'm fine." Widowmaker said plainly. Winston got everyone's attention over the intercoms. Seeing as it was old Overwatch members and everyone else was from Peter's group, it was safe ro say that crowded was an understatement.

"Now I know not alot of you know why we are launching our surveillance rocket after the world leaders said we weren't responsible enough to help the world. But we're not doing this to prove them wrong. What we are doing is what we were always meant to do, be heroes. Talon has become a extreme threat after what happened in New York, Italy, and France. With the help of a few new friends..." Everyone immediately stared at everyone they knew wasn't part of overwatch. "...we are closer than ever to bring Talon to justice. That is why I'm proud to count down and show you all the successful launch of the rocket." Winston ended the speech and a big screen turned on and started to count down.

"20, 19, 18..." Tracer started counting down until Wrench butted in.

"17, 95, Qwerty, googolplex." He continued. "Just imagining that big data load is enough to get me to half mast and touching cloth, at the same freaking time." Everyone in response, looked at Wrench like he was insane, expect Peter, who was laughing.

"It's better if you don't ask."

The screen then counted down from 5, to 4, 3, 2, 1, then lift off. Everyone expect Jack, Amelié, and Gabriel celebrated.

"Liftoff!" Peter, Sombra, Tracer, and half the room yelled.

"Happy New Year!" Yelled Wrench. Everyone was pretty excited about it. But another person was less excited in another part of the world.

 **Unknown location, Helicarrier.**

Stryker was pacing back and forth. The tracking device in Widowmaker's gear wasn't traceable since what happened in the casino and he knew Peter got away with the hard drive. Moira could tell that Stryker wasn't in the right mindset to be conducting experiments on mutants.

"You need to calm down." Moira said. Stryker chuckled at the statement.

"Calm down, she says. Maybe you don't understand how dangerous Peter is now with the information he has now." Stryker explained. "Everything I've sacrificed, and now it's all going to shit."

"We still have the upper hand. How you can't see that I don't understand." Moira said. Stryker looked at her, very confused.

"Obviously you've inhaled too many chemicals. Doomfist is in jail and everyone else turned to Overwatch and The Avengers." Stryker said. He saw Moira turn away and look at the X-Men in the cells. Stryker followed her gaze and realized what she meant.

"Of course. As long as the X-Men are still under my thumb, Peter wouldn't try anything crazy." Stryker said.

"Plus I was able to get Doomfist out of jail, but only Doomfist." Moira said.

"That's fine, he's all we need. This little meeting is over." They began to separate when Stryker spoke up again. "And get a team to collect Cyclops, we're going to need all the help we can get once they find out where we are."

 ** _And that mark's the end of my 2 week hiatus. Again I'm really sorry I didn't update this story in 2 weeks and I'm sorry it's shorter this time. But as promised, I did drop some clues as to what fandom is going to be in the sequel. So do some research and find out what they are, and I'll make sure to add some more clues, until next time._**


	24. Return of a Spider

**_No time to talk. Peter's got a world and friends to save. Let's jump right into it._**

 **Overwatch** **Base, Watchpoint: Gibraltar** **(3 days after last chapter)**

"Wrong. Run it again." Soldier 76 said on the intercom. He was running a training Sim with Spidey and Tracer in it. He was testing them to see if they were really ready for when they take the fight to Stryker.

"I thought he was a Soldier, not my 5th grade summer camp instructor." Peter quipped as he helped Tracer from off the floor. Instead of wearing his regular clothes or his Iron Spider armor, he was wearing a standard overwatch uniform.

"Expect a loooot of this if you're staying long-term." Tracer said in response. They were at this training session for a good 2 hours and each time, it wasn't good enough or someone made a mistake. And it didn't help that Jack was running the course over and over again while he just yelled at them what thry did wrong instead of offer solutions. Peter didn't see the point of it, and neither did Wrench and Sombra, who had to keep resetting the course each time.

After another hour of Jack repeatedly telling them to stop messing up, they took a break. When they got out of the training room, they practically collapsed to the floor. Peter was looking up at the roof when he saw Wrench's mask over him.

"Still with us sailor?" Wrench asked as he extended his hand out to help pick up Peter. He grabbed his hand.

"I don't know what's worse. What Stryker's planning or that ass whopping of a training session." Peter said.

"I'll go with the training session on that one mate." Tracer said still on the floor.

"This whole shit is asinine. We have the ability to track him down Pete. We could literally end this today." Wrench said.

"He's right. All it would take is one unsecured back door, and Stryker would be begging us not to throw him in jail." Sombra added.

"Trust me, I want to kick his ass as much as all of you do. But the only thing stopping us is Jack. He thinks we're not ready to go up against Talon." At this point, Widowmaker walked into the room with them. "Plus he definitely doesn't trust us."

"Was the throwing us in a makeshift jail cell the thing that tipped you off about that?" Widowmaker asked sarcastically. She helped Tracer off the floor and gave her and Peter bottles of water.

"Thanks love." Tracer said as she basically downed the whole bottle in a few seconds. Jack came out of a small room and instructed all 5 of them on the training session.

"First time seeing you perform Peter and I got to admit, that was something." Soldier 76 said as he put his hands on his waist.

"Leaning towards the best performance you've ever seen?" Peter asked hopeful.

"Not by a longshot." Soldier 76 said, crushing Peter's optimism. "Too many flaws in your fighting style, sure you move quick enough to not get hit as much but all it takes is one well placed shot..." He said that last part while looking especially at Widowmaker.

"Good thing that he has a sniper he can trust on his side." Widowmaker said, staring back at him. Tony walked in with his armor going back into a small group of nano-machines.

"Now, now let's all settle down." Tony said as he noticed the sweat coming from Tracer and Spidey. "C'mon Soldier, their both already good fighters and we all know that Stryker is going to throw everything he has at us. What's the point of training them any more?"

"Amen to that." Wrench said in his never dying wisdom.

"We have no idea what Stryker is planning, I need to make sure that-"

"We die before we stop him?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"That we're ready for anything he throws at us." Soldier said.

"We're ready. All we have to do is actually track him." Sombra said. "We can end this all before midnight. Before the new year."

Soldier sighed and took off his mask to rub his eyes. He looked at everyone that was there without the mask and then put it back on.

"I'll get all the members of Overwatch that I can. What about you Tony?" Soldier asked.

"Fury still believes that good ole Petey boy is still a terrorist despite the evidence Peter already put out to the public." Tony said.

"Not exactly my biggest fan, is he?" Peter asked.

"Nope. I'll try to see if I can get some avengers to help out and I'll have them meet up with the sirens. Your group Pete?"

"Use a computer to trace the signal of Stryker's secret air fortress and rally up with everyone there." Peter said.

"Alright everyone, remember that we are all on the same side now. Meaning no pulling guns or webs out on each other alright?" Tony said, confirming everyone's on board. They all nodded. "Then let's save the damn world!"

 **A few hours later.**

Wrench, Sombra, and Widowmaker were all watching Peter on the computer, trying to decode and break firewalls to get a untapped signal to trace.

"Make sure you don't get caught by their security. Trip up and it'll fry the whole computer." Sombra said. Peter sighed heavily, but didn't turn away from the computer.

"Well it's a lot more stressful when I got you breathing down my neck."

"Let the man work his magic. Then he can show off how good of a teacher I am." Wrench said. Peter ignored him while he still tried to figure out how to bypass the security. After a few tries, he finally cracked it and got a signal to lock onto.

"Demonios si!" Sombra yelled in excitement.

Wrench laughed as he hugged Peter from the side. "Peter, you beautiful bastard." He started to make kissing sounds as a joke. All Widowmaker could do was smile slightly.

"Ok, alright, ok!" Peter said as he tried to stop Wrench. Widowmaker kept looking at the computer screen and noticed something big.

"Peter, look." Widowmaker said while pointing to the screen. Peter clicked on what she was looking at and found a file on it.

"Let's see." He looked through the whole file and was amazed and worried about how many plans for world domination/universal changing plans.

"What the hell is a super collider?" Wrench asked as his mask popped up two question marks.

"I don't know. There's a bunch of stuff here that could put Stryker away for a LONG time." Peter said while putting emphasis on long. "Wrench, think on the way there you could find out more about this super collider?"

"Yes I can." Wrench said.

"Alright. Says that the location of the X-Men are in a Helicarrier...over the Atlantic ocean. Near New York." Peter said.

"How's that for irony?" Sydney said as she walked in to the meeting they were having. They all walked out of the room and Wrench was holding the laptop. They walked towards the sirens.

"Jean, we found them." Peter said.

"Where?" Jean asked.

"Helicarrier over New York." He saw her all black sunglasses on a table. He picked them up and handed them to her. "Ready to rescue our family?"

She took the glasses and put them on as the rest of the sirens got ready. "Just say the word Pete." He smirked as he went to Forge to tell him.

"Forge!" Peter yelled to get Forge's attention. He was working on something, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Found out where the X-Men are?" Forge asked.

"How did you-"

"Only a matter of time before you came to tell me." Forge said smiling. When it came to knowing things that others think he doesn't know, he's the best at it. "I'm not going to be able to go with you guys, but I do got something for you Pete."

"My Christmas present?" Peter asked hopefully and sarcastically.

"Actually yeah." Forge said. He stepped to the side to reveal two pieces of clothing. One was a simple looking red and black leather jacket with a big Spider symbol on the back and a small one on the front (Last stand Spider-Man). The other one was his original Spider-Man suit, upgraded to have more grip on the feet, more weight on the hands for punches, and a big white Spider symbol on the front (Advanced suit from the Ps4 Spiderman game). "This should more than make up for all the birthdays I missed."

Peter was awestruck. He didn't know how to respond. "Forge, I-I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be nice, but..."

"Thank you. I mean it." Peter said.

"Don't let me stop you. Put on the suit." Forge said as he moved away from the table he worked on the suits with. Peter put the jacket in a bag, he would save that as his new on-the-fly suit. He went out of the room and within 5 minutes, he was back wearing the advanced suit.

Wrench was trying his best not to nerd out. "Dude, this is so meta! How's the suit?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Forge asked. Peter put on his mask after that comment.

"Feels comfortable and flexible to my powers." Peter said. He wondered why everyone expect Wrench and Forge were quiet. Turns out that Forge's design on the suit also made Peter's abs stand out more, meaning every girl in the room was paying attention to them. Even the always serious, now less serious, Widowmaker was drawn in by them.

"Can you guys stop looking at my 6 pack please?" Peter joked. Everyone shook out of their little trance and refocused their attention.

 **An Hour later.**

"You sure about this Pete? The avengers could have easily take care of this." Tony was talking to Peter. He needed to make sure that this wasn't something Peter was going to regret.

"Stryker stole my family from me. My friends. And then he tried to kill me. I need to do this Tony. I just need to know if you're going to help me." Peter said.

Tony smiled as his armor started to form around his body. "Of course."

"Then let's go save the X-Men." Peter said smiling. He got on a ship with his crew, some overwatch members, and Iron Man and Captain America and they headed for Stryker's base, determined to end things once and for all.

 ** _I'm not going to lie, I didn't like the way this chapter came out. Like it's decent, but I always try to pust myself to do better. Plus it's a bit shorter this time, so sorry. I'm going to try to do a short Fanfiction story for Halloween, although it's not guaranteed. And if it is, it would probably come out after Halloween. But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time._**


	25. Battle for New York Pt1

**_And I'm finally back with another chapter to this story. I'm extremely sorry I didn't upload the next chapter/this chapter as soon as I should've. I just got sidetracked, then forgot about it, then it was crunch time for school and work. But now we're here. As always, enjoy._**

 **Drop ship, 5 hours till New Year's**

"Everybody know the plan?" Captain America asked over comms. Peter's group, Overwatch, The Sirens, and Captain America and Iron Man were all in different dropships going towards Stryker's Helicarrier base. Everyone knew that it wasn't gonna to be a walk in the park to free the X-Men or bring Stryker to justice, but they were more than ready to end all the fighting.

"Copy." Soldier 76 replied.

"Got it Cap." Tony said.

"Aye Aye Captain." Peter said. He was in a drop ship with his crew, minus Sydney and Forge, who both took Max to New York to hide him at Xavier's Mansion. He had Wrench watching the radar for any missiles, Reaper manning the guns on the top of the ship, Tracer flying, and Sombra on standby if they had to hack an opening onto the helicarrier. He walked over to Widowmaker, who was calibrating her visor.

"Feeling alright?" Peter asked, sitting down next to her. She smiled a bit and looked at him.

"A little nervous. I'm guessing you are too?"

"Well we're about to fight what's left of Talon, all of who are gonna be on high alert once we get there, with no guarantee that Stryker is gonna willingly give up. So yeah." Peter said.

"We'll be alright." Widowmaker said. It was quiet for a few second after.

"Is this the part when one of us start yelling inspirational quotes?" Peter quipped. Widowmaker rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know that even in certain death, you still manage to make jokes." Widowmaker said.

"Part of my charm." Peter said as he got up and started to walk back to the front of the ship when he stopped.

 _"You gotta say something about it to her Pete."_ Peter thought to himself. He turned back around and said "Amelié, can I ask you something real quick?" She looked up at Peter and nodded her head.

"Did you ever figure out what you wanted to do after this was all over?" Peter asked.

Widowmaker looked down at the floor of the ship and started talking. "I haven't given it much thought. I don't know if it's possible for me to live a normal life after everything that's happened."

"Do you want my honest advice?" Peter asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy coming from me, but maybe join Overwatch, if they get reinstated."

"You know I can't do that Peter. Not after the trouble I've caused for them."

"That was when you had no control, not your own choosing." Peter said. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what they made you do."

Widowmaker smiled a bit. "You're right, but I can't help but feel some what responsible for what I've done."

"That's understandable. But someone once told me that with great power, comes great responsibility. I held that close to me every day. You're a excellent sniper. And Overwatch would be more than willing to take a sniper if it meant it helped them save people." Peter said. "All I'm saying is to think about it."

"I will Peter. Promise." Widowmaker said. She put on her visor and walked with Peter to the front of the ship, where everyone else is.

"Still no missiles yet. It's getting worrying Pete." Wrench said.

"Communication to the helicarrier is also pretty quiet. Doesn't feel right." Sombra added. He decided to try and connect Jean in one of the ships by using the connection they had through telepathy.

 _"Please work. Jean, can you hear me?"_ Peter thought.

 _"Yes. Everything ok?"_ Jean responsed.

 _"It's too quiet on my end, and we're in front of everyone. Can you try and see if you're able to sense anything ahead or read someone's mind in the helicarrier?"_

 _"I can try."_ Jean responsed. She put both of her hands on her head and focused on the helicarrier. She luckily was able to read someone's mind inside.

 _"It's an unidentified ship coming closer towards us."_ One soldiers' mind read.

 _"They know you're getting closer."_ Jean said telepathically. Peter got nervous and stood next to Sombra.

"See any openings?"

"None on the sides. Seems the only way we could get on is if we go on top. But that's basically the same as throwing rocks at them." Sombra said. Peter looked out the window and saw there was a window on the side of the helicarrier. Inside was a training room that looked like it was for firearms training.

"Well what about there?" Peter asked. Sombra looked over and looked at Peter like he was crazy.

"That's risky Petey. Reaper can shoot the windows, but how would we get in?"

"Either I jump in and you guys go up top, or we fly through the window and pray we don't blow up." Peter said. Wrench got up from the radar station and went over to both of them.

"Well whatever we're doing, we gotta do it fast. We're pinged on their radar and it's only a matter of time before they shoot us down." Wrench said. "I say fuck it, we fly through."

"Peter, I know I might be a smug, know-it-all hacker, but we're taking a big risk flying through. I say we have you jump through." Sombra said.

"Tracer, your input?" Peter asked.

"You jump through, because flying through is suicidal." Tracer simply said.

"That only leaves Arana." Sombra said. Widowmaker was leaning against a wall on the ship while everyone was talking.

"If we fly through, the rest of Overwatch and The Sirens can land up top because they're all focused on us. Before they know it, they're outnumbered." Widowmaker said. Everyone turned back around to Peter and waited for his decision.

"Your call Pete." Wrench said. Peter crosses his arms and thought about it.

 _"I jump through, then I got to fight my way through a lot of soldiers to find the X-Men. We fly through, everyone on board is going to be panicked and confused."_ Peter came to the conclusion about what plan they were taking.

"We're flying the ship through the window." Peter said. Sombra looked at Peter like he was mental and Tracer just sighed heavily.

"Someone tell Reaper, so he knows to be ready for it." Peter said. Wrench went over to tell Reaper the plan. A minute later, he came back.

"Good news, Reaper is ready when you are. He also said, and I quote that you are batshit crazy." Wrench said. Peter smiled under his mask.

"So is everyone on this ship." Peter said. "Ready Tracer?"

"No, but he goes nothing." Tracer turned the ship around and flew away from the helicarrier to gain some speed. While this was happening, Winston, Cap and Iron Man, Jean, And Soldier 76 were all looking at Peter's ship.

 _"What the hell are they doing?"_ They all thought.

Tracer fully turned around now and started to gain speed as she flew towards the window.

"Hold on to something!" Peter yelled out.

Everyone was fully holding on something, whether it was a chair, another person, or a wall on the ship.

 _"Why did I say crash through the window?"_ Peter thought to himself as they made contact. The ship stopped halfway in, but was dangling off the edge of the window. Everyone was thrown onto the floor and the ship was fully wrecked. No one was hurt severely, but Peter's left lense was cracked and the same could be said for Wrench's mask.

Peter got up slowly. "Everyone alright?"

Wrench held his hand up and gave a thumbs up. Sombra nodded as she got up, so did Tracer.

"We don't have much time before they sound the alarm." Reaper said, walking from the gun turret he was at. Widowmaker got up and grabbed her gun.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they sound it right-" Peter was cut off by the alarm sounding. "Now"

Everyone started getting out of the ship. Peter was the last to get off and once he did, the ship went from being in the side of the helicarrier to falling out of the sky.

 _"No turning back now."_ Peter thought to himself. Everyone proceeded with caution and heard voices on the other side of the door. Soldiers were about to bust into the training room.

"Everyone get in cover!" Peter yelled as the door opened. They were all greeted by rapid gunfire. Everyone scrambled for cover, friend and foe. Peter was in cover behind a flipped table with Wrench next to him with his shotgun.

"I really hope we can take that vacation we talked about last month after all this bullshit." Wrench said as he loaded his gun.

"Depends. Because I'm probably going to a place with stingrays." Peter quipped as he took out both his pistols. While yes, he did have his powers again, he knew that webbing everyone on this ship was impossible. That and these were basically all terrorists on one helicarrier. They both were blind firing over the table as Widowmaker was trying to line up her shots. She shot two terrorists in the head before they started using suppressive fire on her.

"Sombra, a bit of help?" Widowmaker said over her earpiece. Sombra responsed by fabricating her SMG and flanked a few of the soldiers. This was more than enough to give Widowmaker a opening to take more shots. Meanwhile Tracer was able to flank the rest of the soldiers, mostly because she kept pushing the limit of her accelerator. After a few minutes of shooting, the only people left standing was Peter's team.

"Everyone alive and still breathing?" Peter asked. Everyone stepped out of cover and a few said yes. On the comms, Tony and Soldier 76 were trying to get a hold of Peter.

"Peter? Come in Peter!" Tony said. Currently his team, which was him, The Sirens, and Reinhardht and Mercy, were fighting alongside Soldier 76's team on the platform on the top of the helicarrier.

"I'm here Stark." Peter said.

"What were you thinking flying through the window? Could've killed yourselves!"

"Well...we didn't." Peter simply said. Tony smirked a bit as he sighed. He was flying and at the same time, trying to avoid getting hit by missiles.

"Whatever. We're taking most of the attention up here, so they'll be more focused on us. Find the X-Men." Stark said. Peter got quiet after that. Everyone walked towards him, waiting for his call.

"What's the plan Pete?" Wrench asked.

"We'll spilt up. Cover more ground that way." Peter said. He was lying when the reason was to cover more ground. He needed to free the X-Men by himself. And he needed to face Stryker by himself too. He owed everyone that.

"Reaper, Widow, Tracer. Go up to the platform and help everyone else up their." Peter said. They nodded and left, expect Widowmaker, who was hesitant to go until she saw Peter staring at her through his mask.

"Wrench, Sombra. You guys try and make a distraction or a way to steer this thing. We'll need it later." Peter said. They both nodded. But Sombra left immediately. Wrench stayed behind.

"Peter. Don't tell me you did this on purpose to go by yourself." Wrench said.

"I have to. Stryker has put us through all this bullshit. Almost killed me twice. I have to end this, one on one." Peter said seriously. Wrench looked at Peter and sighed.

"You can't keep putting all the worlds problems on your back Pete."

"I don't have a choice." Peter said. What Wrench did next caught Peter off guard. He willingly took off his mask and revealed his burn mark scar on his left eye.

"You acted the same when Horatio got killed. When I got caught by the FBI in San Francisco. What are you afraid of Pete?" Wrench asked sincerely.

Peter looked down, then back at Wrench. "I can't lose anyone I care about. Not again."

Wrench smirked. "And you're not going to." He put his mask back on and it started itself up again. He held up his fist. "Now let's save your family."

Peter fist bumped him. "Thanks Wrench." Wrench's mask lit up to show two arrows pointing up, showing he was happy. He began to leave the room before he stopped.

"And make sure you kick Stryker's ass for me." Wrench said as he left.

Peter smirked. He left the training room and started running down a hallway. He thought back to what happened at the Mansion when he thought he lost his powers. How he fought with Stryker then and lost. How he fought with him at Widowmaker's house and almost died. He had to end this, once and for all.

He eventually got to a dimly lit room. It looked like a storage room from the amount of boxes and equipment lying around. Peter shot a web to the ceiling and started crawling on the ceiling. He saw a cage door and landed next to it. Inside he saw a few shadowed figures.

"Anyone in here?" Peter whispered. He heard breathing coming from the other side and then saw the figures getting closer. It was Kurt, Spike, Logan, Storm, and Professor X. All of them were surprised to see him.

"Peter?" Kurt said as a smile began to form.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you all out. Just need to figure out how." Peter said. All the lights in the room fully turn on and almost blind Peter. When he adjusts to the light, he sees the remaining X-Men wearing special necklaces. Most likely what is keeping them from busting out of the cage.

"It's been a while Parker." Peter knee the voice too well by now. He looked around and saw Stryker on a platform overlooking the whole room. "Nice look by the way. Very nostalgic."

"Well, it's only once every life you get to get revenge on the asshole who ruined your life." Peter said. "Besides, you're gonna to go to jail, one way or another."

Stryker laughed. "You honestly believe that? Even if whatever your plan is on this helicarrier works, I have backups everywhere. Guns, Money, War. Plus, putting me away won't stop any of it."

"Highly doubt that you would have all that controlled. Especially after your whole morale issue in Talon. With what, half your elites leaving you?" Peter quipped.

"You think I'm stupid enough to leave all that to myself to run? You really must've not learned anything these last few years." Stryker said.

"What can I say, I'm hard headed." Peter said.

"So was Scott. But we persuaded him eventually." Stryker said. Peter was confused by this until his Spider sense started going nuts. He did a front hand spring over a beam shot towards him. He looked at the direction the beam came from and saw Scott in a modified X-Men costume. Instead of X's, they were replaced by Talon's logo. Peter saw a device on Scott's head that made it clear he was being mind controlled.

"That's not all Pete. Remember the casino?" Peter's Spider sense went crazy again. This time he did a cartoon out of a ground pound from Doomfist's gauntlet. Peter only fought him when he had the gauntlet off. He knew how powerful he was with it on.

"Now if you would excuse me, my ship leaves in a few." Stryker said as he left the room. Peter turned his attention back to Doomfist and Scott.

"You should've just stayed with Talon. Then all this pain and suffering could've been avoided." Doomfist said. Peter pulled out both his pistols and threw them on the floor. The same went for his holster and he webbed them to the floor.

"Now where would be the fun in being a terrorist?" Peter quipped. He got into a fighting position as he kept looking at Doomfist.

"I will enjoy breaking you in two, Spider."

 ** _And that's Part 1 of the last few chapters. Once again, I'm sorry I took this long, but I'm finally getting back on track with the story. Hope you all enjoyed and until next time._**


	26. Battle for New York Pt2

**_Almost done with this story. Just want to thank you all for sticking with this story even though I sorta disappeared for a while. And I'm kinda of mad at myself and blizzard because if you guys didn't know, they announced a new hero that was in TALON, and I could've put him in the story If they announced him earlier. But he can always be added down the line (as you will see). Anyways, enough about that. Enjoy the chapter._**

 **Storage room, Helicarrier**

"So Doomfist, the police let you out on good behavior huh?" Peter quipped. He had to admit, he was caught off guard, but he couldn't let that stop him now. Not with so much riding on if he succeeded or failed. Especially with Scott under some type of control.

"Anything to shut you up for good is enough for me." Doomfist responsed as he jumped to slam his fist down onto Peter. He dodged last minute and webbed Doomfist's face. He turned his attention to his former friend.

"Scott, it's me..." Peter left it vague, as even though Doomfist knew what he looked like under the mask, Stryker could easily be recording this.

There was no response from Scott, other than the object in his head glowing and him shooting a beam at Peter. He shot a web and pulled to dodge it, but tried to figure out how the device was working as to not hurt Scott while trying to take it off.

"Struggling Peter?" It was Stryker. He was still in the room, but was overlooking everything from a higher standpoint.

"Enjoying the show?" Peter quipped.

"It's lacking, how do I put this? Any real action." Stryker said. As he said that, he pressed a button that opened a door, leading in multiple Talon soldiers. They all started aiming at Peter, who jumped off a wall and tried to web their guns out of their hands. He got 5 out of reach.

 _"Hope whatever is going on up top is better than down here."_ Peter thought. Doomfist had caught him off guard and went for a strike, but was only able to tear the left eyepiece of Peter's mask, exposing his eye.

 **Topside of the helicarrier.**

Once Reaper, Widowmaker, and Tracer got topside, they had saw that most of the soldiers were either killed or detained. They also saw that a few Overwatch agents got injured. Tony saw them and landed in front of them and started walking towards them.

"Where's Peter?" Tony asked.

"We don't know. He sent us up here to help you all out." Widowmaker said. Tony rubbed his eyes, stressed.

"And what about Sombra and his friend?"

"We don't know that either mate." Tracer said. Tony started to panic a bit, but didn't show it.

"We're going back down there. He's going to get himself killed. Jack!" Tony yelled. Soldier 76 walked over. "Get your people to go in and clear any rooms with Talon."

"What about you and them?" Soldier 76 asked.

Reaper walked up and looked Jack in the eyes. "We're gonna avenge all those deaths suffered during the Omnic crisis. Everyone that died due to Talon." Jack didn't say anything in response. All he did was nod his head.

"Follow me Cap!"

"Right behind ya Tony." Captain America said as they all went to find and help Peter.

 **Engine Room.**

"I don't like this" Wrench said. For him, it felt like he just said it. For Sombra, this was his 6th time saying it.

"I know you're worried about Peter, but he can handle himself." Sombra said.

"It's not that I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

Wrench sighed. "Me and Pete have been together for a few years by now. I know he considers the X-Men his family and name his brother, but..." Wrench stopped himself. "He's told himself he can't be a hero for people to rely on after all the people he has killed. I feel like after this, he's going to go on a path he can't come back from."

"You're afraid of him going rogue?" Sombra asked while trying to hack into the controls through the engine.

"I'm afraid he's not going to know the difference between friend and enemy." Wrench said.

"He wouldn't ghost us." Sombra said confidently. She then looked back at Wrench with a worried look.

"Would he?"

 **Cargo Room.**

"What's wrong Spider-Man? Off your game?" Doomfist asked. He grabbed the floor crawling Peter and threw him into a pile of boxes.

"Nah Doomy. Just getting acquainted with the rules." Peter quipped.

"Rule 1: Crush the Spider." Doomfist jumped high into the air and attempted to slam his fist onto Peter. He dodged it before it could smash his face in.

"Rule 2: Ignore rule 1." Peter quipped. He shot a web into his face. While he was distracted, he turned his attention to Scott and shot a web line to Scott's mind control device. He tried to yank it off, but it was giving some resistance to his strength. Peter feared the worst and hoped the device wasn't drilled into Scott's head.

Scott didn't say anything. He didn't even mumble or anything like that. He was completely silent.

"C'mon Scott, remember." Peter said. He was caught off-guard and Doomfist had grabbed him with his gauntlet and slammed him down onto the floor. The impact of Peter's body was enough to break some pieces of the floor.

 _"Peter. Come in Peter, do you copy?"_ Peter heard Soldier 76's voice in his earpiece. He couldn't exactly reach to answer it, as Doomfist had him pinned.

"Such a disappointment, you were." Doomfist said. Peter saw that Scott was standing behind Doomfist and tried to reach for his phone to hack Scott's device.

"I aim to please." Peter wheezed out.

"You could've had everything you ever wanted. Why would you deny that?" Doomfist asked.

"I told you already, I'm done looking the other way." Peter said. Doomfist just smiled as he looked down at Peter and grabbed a sharp piece of rebar.

"Such a shame. Any final words?" Doomfist asked.

"Actually Yeah." Peter said while smiling under his mask. "Every listen to the Elton John song Rocket Man?"

"I don't listen to anything related to America." Doomfist said.

"Oh, you don't." Peter said. "Well it's just that it's you...you're the Rocket Man." Peter pressed a button on his phone and it sent a control to short circuit the device and for a few seconds, give Scott control again. He fired his laser at Doomfist and then immediately collapsed. Doomfist let go of Peter, but was to late to block the laser beam, and was hit and sent flying into a group of boxes.

Peter slowly struggled to get up. "And stay down, please." Once he got up, he immediately went to Scott's side. The device was fired, but it didn't leave Scott unharmed. His face, up to his nose, was burnt by the short circuit.

Scott slowly came to back to life. "W-who's there?"

"It's me, Pete."

"P-peter." Scott said. "Everyone thought that...you died."

"For a while, I did." Peter said. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw it was the Sirens, Tony, and everyone else that was fighting on top of the helicarrier. Jean looked in horror at Scott and came down at his side, next to Peter.

"Scott?"

"Jean? Is that you?" Scott asked. Tears filled up her eyes from looking at Scott's damaged state.

"Isn't this some type of reunion?" A voice came from the speakers in the room. It was Stryker's voice. Peter got up and searched around the room to try and find him.

"Chickened out Stryker?!" Peter yelled.

"Not chickening out, I call it a tactical choice. All of you want me dead or in jail, and neither of those things are going to happen."

"Highly doubt you'd be able to get away that easily. Especially after all that's happened." Peter said.

Stryker chuckled. "We'll see. Maybe you should check on your friends in the engine room." Peter got scared when he said that. He tried to get on comms with Wrench and Sombra, but didn't get a response from either of them.

"It's been real fun Pete. See ya real soon." Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and extreme turbulence. Peter was able to catch himself, and Jean had created a telekinesis shield to prevent her and everyone else from falling down.

"What the hell was that?" Widowmaker asked.

"He's trying to make the helicarrier crash. Make it look like a accident or malfunction." Tony responsed. He looked at Peter, who was extremely worried about the force of the explosion.

"Wrench and Sombra were in the engine room. The only way Stryker could've made an explosion that powerful is if..."

Everyone knew what Peter was about to say, and had hoped all their second thoughts were right. "Mercy, Tracer. Come with me." Soldier 76 said. "We'll get them, you focus on getting your people out."

Peter nodded at Soldier 76 as they had left. He then ran to the control room and had released the remaining X-Men from their cages. He came back to everyone, who was more or less confused and happy to see Peter and the other X-Men alive.

"Kurt!" Kitty yelled. She ran up and hugged Kurt tightly, who returned the hug back. Professor X rolled on his wheelchair in front of his students and Peter's friends.

"We can all continue celebrations later. For right now, we need to find a way off of this helicarrier."

"Agreed." Tony said. "We still got some dropships left on top. I say we got 15 minutes before the engines give out, then this hunk of metal starts crashing down."

"Let's go then." Wolverine said. Everyone started running towards the door to get towards the top level, but all stopped when they realized Peter wasn't moving from his stop.

"We don't got the time for this web-head. We gotta go, now." Wolverine said. Peter looked up at the catwalk Stryker had disappeared from when he was fighting Doomfist, then looked back at Logan.

"So we're just going to let Stryker get away? With everything?" Peter asked.

Tony sighed. "Look I'm sorry kid, I really am. But if we stay here to look for him, we'll die."

Peter took off his mask and stared at the damage done to it. "Not we..."

"Peter..." Widowmaker started.

Peter looked up at all of them. "I gotta try..."

"Peter..." Rogue started. Everyone looked at Peter like he was crazy. He had gotten used to that look by now. He ran up to Widowmaker and put his mask in her hand. He breathed deeply and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really am. But...you can start over again. Start a new life. A better life..."

"Peter, don't you fucking dare..." Widowmaker said. He made her hand close around his mask as he started stepping away.

"Reconnect with Gérard, stay with Overwatch, go off the grid and save people. Just don't stay in the past like I did." Peter said as he turned his back to all the people he called family. He put on the half mask he's worn since he's left New York, and shot a web towards the catwalk and ran to try and find Stryker.

 **Engine Room**

The ringing noise wouldn't stop. It was at a point where Wrench thought he was going to go deaf. He didn't know how he survived the explosion, but he was being dragging out. It wasn't by Sombra though, and he couldn't tell who it was, as his vision became in and out. All he knew was that the guy had a Caribbean accent.

"Can you hear me?" The man said. He took off his helmet and Wrench saw who had helped him. He also saw that the guy was wearing a Talon helmet.

"Don't worry. I'm not with Talon. Not anymore." The man reassured. Wrench had fixed himself to lean against a wall sitting up. He looked at the man, who was currently kneeling down to Wrench's level.

"Who are you?" Wrench asked.

"Baptiste"

"Thanks Baptiste. For saving us." Wrench said.

Baptiste chuckled. "I'm afraid that even though I saved you two, I'm still doomed."

"Meaning?"

"All the remaining ships are on top of this ship. I can't pilot any aircraft, and even if I could, your friends in Overwatch would shoot me without a second thought." Baptiste explained. Wrench sighed as he held one side of his waist.

"We could vouch for you. You did save us." Wrench said.

Baptiste smiled. "If you could, I could right some wrongs I've made by joining Talon."

"Deal?" Wrench asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal." Baptiste said as he got up and grabbed Wrench's hand. He pulled him up off the floor. "You're with that Spider guy, right?"

"Well Spider-Man, but yeah. Why?" Wrench asked.

"Tell him the boss is on the ship that's dark red. There's only one of them." Baptiste said.

"You're really a miracle worker, you know that?" Wrench joked. He saw Sombra move a bit and picked her up and carried her. The three of them ran towards the topside to meet with everyone else.

 **Elsewhere on the ship**

Nothing had phased Peter now. He didn't care if he died on this ship, was arrested, or Fury killed him. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Stryker. He left bodies behind him of all the Talon soldiers that tried to kill him. He came to a crossways when a voice came over the speakers.

"Spidey." The voice was Wrench's by the way his mask's voice sounded through the speaker. "Stryker is trying to escape on a dark red Ship. He's in the hallway to your left. Good luck." Peter smiled as he listened to Wrench's advice and ran after Stryker.

Once Peter caught up, he saw Stryker's ship getting ready to take off. It was slowly moving forward. Peter ran after it, side by side. The ramp in the back was closing, which gave Peter an idea.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Peter yelled as he jumped into the ship before the ramp closed for good. The ship was now fully in the air, away from the helicarrier. Peter got up from the floor of the ship and jumped onto the ceiling. He crawled slowly over towards the control deck and saw the door was open. He slowly crawled in, still on the ceiling and saw that no one was piloting. He dropped down and investigated the controls when his Spider sense kicked into overdrive. He turned around and nearly missed a fatal knife stab, instead getting his forearm slashed, but not too deeply. Stryker went for another stab, but Peter grabbed both of his hands to wrestle the knife away.

"Just couldn't leave well enough alone, could ya Pete?" Stryker asked.

"You know I have to be as difficult as possible." Peter joked. The knife was starting to get closer to Peter's face.

"Last time I had a knife in hand, your stomach was about to kill you." Stryker said.

"Thanks for reminding me about that." Peter said. He pushed Stryker's hands away and headbutted him. He followed up with several punches to the face, while dodging a few knife swipes. Stryker lounged for him, but Peter went under, causing him to hit the steering wheel for the ship. The both of them struggled to find something to hold onto as the turbulence was impossible to fix.

Peter looked out the windshield of the ship and not only saw that the helicarrier was on its way to hit Times Square, and the ship they were on right now was about to hit a few blocks away from there. There wasn't any time to jump out of the ship, Peter just had to hope for the best.

" _Oh God."_ Peter said as he braced for Impact.

 ** _Just One more Chapter People, just one more And this story is done. I still want to give a good enough ending to where it previews the next story, and also wraps up everything that happened in this story. Guess we'll find out next week. Also, new chapter for my My hero/Spider-Man fanfic will be coming out either Thursday or Friday, so if you want to be on the lookout, here's your warning. But until next time guys and gals, take it easy._**


	27. The end of a Journey

**_So guys and gals, here we are. The end of A Spider's Mark. Hopefully this will be a satisfying conclusion to this whole story, so enjoy._**

 **Times Square.**

Peter awoke amidst the fire and smoke around him. He knew that the whole area around him was going to be one big crash site if no one was evacuated before the helicarrier hit the ground. Only problem was that he didn't know where the crashing helicarrier was going to crash land.

He attempted to stand up, but felt a sharp and burning pain in his right arm. He looked at it and saw it was covered by debris from Stryker's ship. He pushed it off and saw that his arm was cut to hell, from his elbow to the palm of his hand.

 _"Fuuuccck"_ Peter thought to himself. The pain was near unbearable and he was worried he was going to pass out. He webbed his arm all the way around the cut. It wouldn't heal on it's own, but it would stop the bleeding. He got up from the floor and realized he's still in the crashed drop ship. He looked around, but saw no sign of Stryker. He started to walk out when he noticed a blood trail on the floor.

 _"Guess your luck is starting to run out."_ Peter said to himself. He grabbed a pistol off the floor and followed the trail.

 **Airborne, Above New York.**

"We shouldn't have left him." Widowmaker argued. She was on a ship with Wrench, Baptiste, Jean, Sombra, and the critical conditioned Scott. They were all trying to calm Widow down, but she was too hysterical to listen.

"He's not gonna die. I've known him long enough to know he'll find a way to cheat death." Wrench said.

"Besides, we got more issues to worry about." Sombra added in. "Like how are we going to prevent a whole helicarrier from destroying half of broadway?"

Jean turned her attention to the conversation. "It would be a long-shot, but I could try to redirect it to the Hudson River."

"Cause it wasn't already polluted enough." Wrench said sarcastically.

"Lives are in danger, and you wanna crack jokes?" Jean replied. Wrench went quiet in response. Baptiste started to talk.

"Well the first thing would be to tell people to get out of broadway. Evacuate them just in case."

"We wouldn't have enough time to do that." Jean said. Sombra chuckled as she brought up her HUD and starting typing.

"I love a challenge." Sombra said as she hacked into ad screen in Broadway. She was able to hack it without a problem and had it on standby. "What do we say?"

Everyone was stumped on how to convince thousands of people to stop what they were doing and get the hell out of where they were. Widowmaker spoke up.

"Peter said he was going after Stryker." Widowmaker said.

"We know that." Wrench said. "What you getting at?"

"Couldn't we track Stryker and find out where they both are? Knowing how those two fought, they might've crashed around Manhattan." Widowmaker said. Her idea was backed up by Baptiste.

"We could. Talon drop ships have trackers built into them. It would just be a matter of isolating a suggested location, since we don't have immediate access to Talon records." Baptiste said. Sombra immediately got to work on finding Stryker's ship. She was able to find the location of it and hacked into local CCTV. She saw that Stryker survived the crash, but was seriously injured, leaving a blood trail. She also saw video of Peter getting up and following, but took the courtesy of scrambling his face to protect his Spider-Man persona. She then uploaded the video to the Broadway screens with the message "Evacuate out of Times Square and Broadway."

"Hopefully this'll be enough." Sombra said. "Now...about redirecting that helicarrier."

 **Times Square**

Peter kept following the blood trail as it led to a store hit by Stryker's crashed ship. Also everything was intact, except for a few tables and chairs. He picked up a chair and put it in front of a table and put his arm down on it as he leaned back on the chair. He sat there for a few minutes until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Mind if I join you?" Peter turned around and saw Stryker, bloodied and weak. There was blood dripping from his head and a wound on his side he was covering with his hand. He pulled up a chair opposite of Peter and sat down. "Guess you won..."

"Wasn't about winning." Peter said. "If it was, I lost years ago."

"That's my line. But I guess it applies to both of us either way." Stryker said as he pulled out his flask full of whiskey. It had a skull engraving on it, most likely just to show his power over people when he drank from it.

"You took my friends, hell my family away, and you lost years ago?"

Stryker sighed. "It was way before that." He chuckled a bit. "I lost...when I decided to upgrade that god forsaken killer named Logan."

"Weapon X..." Peter said. Stryker took a sip from his flask.

"Someone did their homework."

"You were gonna make him into a weapon for the army. If that went well, you would've mad more mutants and sold them to the highest bidders." Peter rationalized. Stryker smiled as he shook his head.

"Not. Even. Fucking. Close."

"Then why launch an assault on the mansion? Why kidnap the X-Men?" Peter needed a answer as to why all these years leading up to now, why they had to be taken.

Stryker leaned back as he looked at Peter. "Imagine having the chance to make sure you could prevent thousands , maybe millions of unnecessary deaths. All due to war. But..." He stopped to take another sip of his whiskey. "It required you to make tough choices."

"So you kidnap people and force them to fight in a war they weren't part of?"

"You don't get it..." Stryker said. "World War 1 and 2, the Cold War, The Ominic Crisis, all wars and battles that could've been stopped if everyone was kept in check. That was the main goal of Talon."

Peter didn't believe a single word. "Keep everyone in check? You can't control the world Stryker. Even you should know something like that."

"If you say so." Stryker put his flask down on the table and pointed it at Peter. "Want it? Not like I'm going to be using it anymore."

Peter was reluctant to take the flask, but against his better judgement he took it anyways. Stryker's voice started to get raspier.

"There's going to be another war. And whether you like it or not everyone is gonna have to take a side. Overwatch, The Avengers, The X-Men. Only, it's not going to be a foreign threat..."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked in confusion.

"The Avengers are already tearing each other up after that business with Ultron. I already know you got evidence against me, showing everything that Talon's been doing. It'll be enough to re-instate Overwatch." Stryker smiled. "With that, it'll be All out war."

"You know I won't let it get that bad." Peter said.

"I hope so." Stryker said. "For your sake." He then grunted in pain from his injury as he pulled out his revolver and placed it down on the table. It had a skull with two cutlasses behind it engraved on the handle.

"Stryker..."

"Don't Peter." Stryker said. "The pain is unbearable. It's either I die quick or slow."

"But..."

"No there's no middle ground." He smiled a bit. "Can't be on the fence this time. Make a decision."

Peter had to admit, every part of him wanted to kill Stryker. Make him pay for putting him through all this bullshit. But, he was already breaking his promise to Uncle Ben and the promise he made to himself. He wasn't a psychopath, but wasn't anywhere near a saint. He couldn't consider himself a hero. With that, he took the gun and aimed it at Stryker's head. His eyes closed as he pulled the hammer back.

" _Thank you"_ was all Peter heard after he pulled the trigger. After the ringing stopped, he opened his eyes to see the now lifeless body of Stryker. Peter got up and took the flask and gun Stryker gave to him and left the store. He was greeted by a ship hovering over him, with the spotlight on. Peter looked at the light, then started feeling weak. He tried to maintain himself, but fell on the ground and closed his eyes.

 **Subconscious.**

"Welcome back Peter." Peter opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness around him. He knew where he was once he turned around and saw Madame Web.

"Madame Web. We gotta stop meeting like this. What, with me being on death's door all the time?" Peter quipped. Madame Web let out a soft chuckle as she crossed her arms.

"While that is true, I'm impressed."

"You are?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Madame Web said. "You defeated Talon, got your friends back, and got your powers back."

Peter sighed once he heard powers. It was nice to have them back, sure. But when he didn't have them for half of his life, he felt normal. Human. It was sort of relaxing, in a weird "I can die at any moment" way.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Peter?"

"Do you think I can still be a hero? After all the people I've killed?" Peter asked. He needed a answer to the second question eating him alive, and who better to answer than the person who's been watching his actions his whole life.

"It's not a question of if I think you can still be a hero, that's something you have to ask yourself Peter. And find out your own answer." Madame Web said. Peter chuckled a bit as she said that, almost as if he was defeated.

"Always the cryptic one, huh?" Peter asked.

"I can't tell you how your fate turns out. You, and all the other Spider-Men decide your journeys. This one for example." Madame Web showed Peter a fracture of her webs, which showed a younger Spider-Man in Japan, fighting people in an arena type setting with three other people. They all looked around 15 to 16 years old.

"This Parker comes from another universe, where heroes are more celebrated. Doesn't make it easier for him, as he needs to have a license to do heroic acts."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To prove my point. You decide what happens in your life, not me." Madame Web said smiling a bit. "And I'm sure you want to be back with your friends around now, right?"

"That would be nice." Peter said. Everything around him began disappearing, and from that a bright light emerged.

 **Real world.**

Peter woke up slowly to see Rogue hovering over him. He started sitting up on the bed while Rogue made sure he didn't try to do more than that.

"You alright Pete?" Rogue asked.

"Well, my arm was slashed and I collapsed in the middle of Time Square. I'm just peachy." Peter said sarcastically. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"One day, your luck is gonna run out Pete." Rogue said. Then her voice got lighter. "We were all worried about you."

"I'm sure." Peter said. "Is that including Remy or-"

"Not this again Peter." Rogue said as she signed. "How many times are you gonna bring him up? You and me dated, way back when we were still in school."

"And if I remember the reason you broke up with me correctly was because I was too 'Reckless'." Peter said with quotation marks when he said reckless. Rogue sighed in defeat as she tried to change the subject.

"Whatever, we'll argue about it another time." She fell silent. "Scott...he's..."

"Dead, isn't he?" Peter said. He's encountered so much death and pain in his life, it's almost as if he doesn't care about it anymore. "How's Jean taking it?"

"She's depressed and an emotional wreck. Everyone else is shaken up with losing their leader."

"I figured that much." Peter sighed. "When are they going to bury him?"

"Once you're able to get out of this bed and start showing your injury isn't a issue." Rogue said. With that, Peter got up from the bed and Rogue helped put the cast on his arm. He followed Rogue out of the medical room, where she stopped and turned around.

"And Pete? Thanks for saving us in Germany."

Peter smiled a bit. "Don't mention it."

 **2 months later**

Once the dust truly settled, and all was said and done with, New York and the rest of the world continued as normal, with a few Exceptions.

First was the immediate cease and desist of Stryker's entire platoon, as fear of any of them were remaining Talon operatives. Everyone was put up for trial, and anyone who was in the dark about Talon activities were let go to their families and friends. The ones who knew were given the harshest punishment possible, maximum security prison, the same Spider-Man and The Avengers lock up their villians.

Overwatch was officially reinstated, by orders of the UN. All operatives, secret or not, were given a clean slate and allowed Overwatch to watch over the globe, along with each countries' government and if needed, assistance from The Avengers.

The Rogues of Talon: Max, Sombra, Widowmaker, Reaper, and Baptiste all went their separate ways. Sombra stuck with the X-Men, not for personal gain but to help them especially since they missed so much in the world. Reaper and Widowmaker stuck with Overwatch, but not before a emotional goodbye from Widowmaker to Peter, thanking him for setting her "free". Maximilen opened his new casino in New York, which allowed both Omnics and Humans to gamble away their money, equally.

Baptiste left on his own path. He had joined Talon because he thought they wanted to make a difference in the world. It hurt him when he found out the difference they were concerned with was how much money they were making and how much power they had. He left contact with everyone, going as a loner Vigilante, although rumors say that he runs with a group of **Space Bounty Hunters.**

Sydney went back to the Payday gang, but not before her and Wrench "hooked up" as Peter called it, for a night of constant moaning, cursing, and wall banging from everyone in the mansion to beg them to quiet down.

The X-Men quickly adapted to the new world around them, but their mission didn't change. More mutants came and left, most seeking comfort, most seeking control over their powers, but most looking for a family. With the help of the new leader for the original X-Men team: Jean, Xavier was able to provide just that for the mutants.

Harry Osborn heard about what Talon was doing to the world, specifically how they caused the explosion that destroyed Australia. He originally went their to secure a way to help get Osborn Corporations on the global Market, but found himself in a war to bring order to the untamed wasteland. While his mission to save Australia was a successful, the victory would cost his life, and he would be remembered as one of the people to bring Australia back into the land it was before.

As for Peter Parker, his journey taught him a few things. How vulnerable he was all these years, how much of a hypocrite he is, how he's probably the worst leader ever. But as he finished his mural on the side of the Xavier Mansion, he realized one thing. Even without his powers and all odds stacked against him, he preserved through it all and saved his hometown plus the world. Even if it wasn't his ideal circumstances, he was still a hero, in heart.

As Peter looked at the mural, he looked over every part, making sure not to miss a single brick. He put his spray paint can down in front of it and backed away.

"Sorry it couldn't turn out differently." Peter said. "We loved you Scott." He put Scott's Visors down in front of the mural as well.

"And we're sure as hell gonna miss you." Peter walked away from the wall, going back into the mansion. Before he went it, he looked at the words he put on it.

" _Loving Boyfriend, Strong TeamLeader, irreplaceable Friend"_

 _ **Annnd with that, there's the end of "A Spider's Mark." Now a few things real quick.**_

 _ **1) I'm sorry if the ending was kinda of boring or not enough weight to it. I honestly wanted a good ending to end this story with, yet through my own indecisiveness I feel like this is a lackluster ending. So once again, sorry.**_

 _ **2) Yes there will be a sequel involving this version of Peter Parker. Although it will probably be a while, seeing as I wanna get more chapters out in my other Story "Here comes the Spiderman".**_

 _ **3) Why was Space bounty hunters underlined and bolded? Well, all I'm gonna say is that it's a sequel to a character in this story, but won't involve Peter as a main character. And no, it's not Guardians of the Galaxy.**_

 _ **4) I'm sorry if this story wasn't written as well as you wanted it. Again this was my first story, so the writing and things like that would be trash in my opinion, but things only get better with time. So here's to new stories and ideas.**_

 _ **And with all that done, once again I want to thank each and everyone one of you who stuck with this story, even when I went Missing for a while. So once again, have a good day and until next time.**_


	28. New story info

**_Hello everyone. It's GenericWriter_1 back to let you all know that the Sequel to this_** ** _story, A Spider's Mark, is now out. It's called A Spider's Fight, And will involve characters from A Spider's Mark (Peter, Wrench, etc) and include new characters from the street fighter universe. The first chapter is already out, so I thought I would just let anyone who wants to see the continuation of this Spider-Man's story know. Hopefully I'll see you all there._**

 ** _Btw, this info dump is getting deleted after a few days._**


End file.
